Explosive
by Luna13
Summary: Après avoir été accusé de Trahison, de Meurtre, de Vol et d'Homicide, Harry est envoyé à bord d'un vaisseau-cargo vers une prison intergalactique.X-Over HP/Riddick,AU,OC,Dark&Mad!Harry Ch9 en ligne...Rating:MA
1. Chapitre 1: La Bombe

Résumé : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

Avertissement : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et Langage pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à son Auteur. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

Claimer: JE possède Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination.

NA : Ne se passe pas durant Pitch Black, c'est une fic Post-Poudlard. Cette fic est un AU avec OC et des persos possiblement OOC (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre Harry EST OOC) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

_-dialogues au loin  
><em>

-dialogues

_sssfourchhchcelanguesss_

**hurlement**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : <em>La Bombe<em>

_-Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de l'amener?_

_Tingling_

_- SÉBASTIEN DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT!_

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

_-Hey, faudrait qu'on…_

_Popom, popom, popom…_

_-Il l'a renversé et…_

_BANG, TCHAC, CLAC_

_-Suzie viens ici…_

_(Crrrr Roger 72-117… crrr…)_

_-NON JE VEUX PAS!_

_Fshshsfsh..._

_-Je crois que ce serait la meilleure option…_

...

_-Merci!_

_pangpangpangpangpang..._

_-Regarde Mama, le plafond brrrrriiiiiilllllllle!_

_Tzzzzztzzzztzttztzttzzzztztz..._

_-Julien reste assis!..._

_knitknitknitknitknitknit..._

_-Tout est en règle commandant…_

_Have a fucking headache, criss peuvent pas se taire 2 p'tite minute?_

Kayna se massa les temples maugréant contre le fait qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses écouteurs pour amoindrir le bruit. La loi contre tout appareil auditif dans les vaisseaux transporteurs était une vrai plaie pour la jeune fille. Ayant une ouïe hyper sensible, le moindre chuchotement, battement de cœur ou mouvement devenait une cacophonie d'information pour elle. Et à l'intérieur de l'engin de métal c'était un cauchemar. Des cris, des pleurs, du mouvement, le vrombissement, les respirations, le cliquetis… bref une cacophonie sans pareil et Kayna n'y pouvait rien.

Elle soupira, renversant la tête par en arrière sur l'appuie tête elle tenta de se concentrer sur son propre cœur pour assourdir les bruits ambiants, mais rien n'y fit. Elle tritura la boucle de son sac, sac dont elle ne se séparait jamais et regarda par le hublot. On fit monter un homme, ses long cheveux noirs attachés, un dispositif visuel sur le visage (_soit on veut l'empêcher de voir, ou on s'empêche de le regarder dans les yeux_), pieds et poings liés, entourés de 4 hommes en robes rouge bourgogne. (_Petit, 5'7 " à peu près, hmmm, bien défini, nice asses_) Elle eut un bref sourire en coin. Les gardes du convois le poussèrent à l'intérieur et elle le perdit de vue, mais avec son ouïe elle put le suivre.

_-Hé bien Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vos heures de gloires soient finies. Quel dommage que votre peuple ne vous ait pas attrapé avant, on aurait pu s'amuser au Crématorium._

_-…_

_-T'as vu il nous fait le traitement du silence (CLAC), Tu rigolera moins lorsque tu verra ou on t'emmène._

_-… Sans vouloir vous vexez Moldus, je peux très bien voir…, Vous par contre… n'avez pas ma chance._

_CHTACK_

_-Surveille tes paroles mon beau ou tu vas découvrir les plaisirs de l'incarcération assez rapidement…_

_-… Tch… si vous parler de la sodomie… faîtes moi plaisir… Uniquement Doggy style et je suis su'l top._

_CHTACK,Bibibip ,Pfsiou, tchic._

_-ENTRE LÀ P'TIT CON!_

_Pom, pom, pom..._

_-Riddick, voici ton nouveau copain de chambre…_

_Pfsiou,tchic, Bibiiip_

_-Si un des deux meurs ce ne sera pas une grosse perte…_

* * *

><p><em>CHTACK<em>

La giffle ne le surprit à peine.

-ENTRE LÀ P'TIT CON!

Le garde le poussa brusquement dans la cellule, manquant de le faire plonger tête première sur l'homme déjà présent. Il se rattrapa de justesse et se retourna vivement. (_Ne jamais tourner le dos à un garde, sont pires qu'un Magyar_)

-Riddick, voici ton nouveau copain de chambre…

La porte se referma sur eux, les enveloppant dans un silence confortable. … Aussi confortable que ça peut l'être lorsque l'on est debout ligoté sans aucun siège pour s'asseoir. Harry observa la pièce au travers de l'étrange casque. Petite, confinée, aucune fenêtre outre le hublot de la porte, et très, très éclairée. (_À croire qu'ils ont peur de nous laisser dans le noir_) Il s'accota dos au mur, laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Toute cette lumière lui donnait mal à la tête. Laissant un long soupir il releva la tête et observa le plafond.

_Voldechiote est mort, ainsi que toute sa clique. Malfoy à tenter de m'incriminer dans l'attaque sur Hogsmead, je lui ai arraché une oreille… J'espère que sa nouvelle flamme aime les handicapés de guerre _(Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres)_ Dumbles croupi dans la Chambre des Secrets… à part moi et Voldy je connais pas grand monde qui peut le sortir de là… et puis pourquoi le ferais-je sortir? Il a fait de ma vie un enfer… Pourquoi ne finirait-il pas la sienne de la même façon? D'accord j'ai PEUT-ÊTRE forcé la dose en permettant aux Acromantula de s'installer là… mais les pauvres petites, elles n'avaient nulle part ailleurs ou aller..._

Un faible rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ C'est sans compter la disparition mystérieuse de Ginny… Haa Ginny, t'aurais pas essayé de m'envouter avec une potion d'amour que tu serais peut-être encore consciente… Mais tu as fait une parfaite petite pute, ça ne me surprends même pas… tu courais après tout ce qui avais une queue à l'école, que la mienne soit en or n'était qu'un plus, non? Bah où tu es maintenant tu ne manqueras à personne… _

_...sauf peut-être Bullstrode… Belles tites fessse qu'elle avait la bulldog humaine... Je l'aurais bien baisée en Potion…_

_ Je me demande ce que fait Snape d'ailleurs… possiblement toujours en prison pour les crimes qu'il a commis, j'admets que la pédophilie… celle-là je m'y attendais pas _(Un faible rire s'échappa de ses lèvres)_ Ni la zoophilie _(Il éclata de rire, l'homme se retourna, le jaugea et reporta son attention sur la porte)_. _

_Mouais sauf que là je suis dans de beaux draps, et je ne peux même pas les mettres sous Imperium avec se fichu bidule sur la tête. C't'idée aussi de m'installer à Hogsmead... J'aurais du m'installer dans un coin reculé... en pleine forêt ou dans un coin perdu du monde des hommes... En Transylvanie peut être avec les Vampires, je suis sûr qu'ils ont de chouette sabbat là-bas...  
><em>

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne sentit pas le cargo s'élever dans les airs et filer comme une fusée vers l'espace. La secousse le ramena vite à la réalité et une fois la vitesse de croisière atteinte il s'accota de nouveau au mur.

_DING, DING_

_-Chers passager veuillez enfiler vos masques respiratoires, nous allons lancer la procédure de sommeil cryogénique. Vous serez dans cette phase pour une durée de 3 mois. Merci de votre attention._

_DING_

Harry retint un juron. Un bruit venant de son compagnon de cellule le fit se retourner. Il observa l'homme quelques secondes et avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser une question, il s'effondra au sol endormi.

* * *

><p>Kayna enfila le masque et le bracelet qui monitorisera ses signes vitaux. Le gaz prit plus de temps pour l'endormir que les autres passagers, le bruit environnant la gardant en alerte. Elle finit par se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, sa dernière pensée étant <em>enfin un peu de silence<em>.

_-...bombe... minutes..._

_VRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_-…trouves..._

_Pom, popom, popom, popom, popom…_

_-…sera impossible... désamorcée._

Kayna se réveilla en susault. Les paroles au début incompréhensibles, devenait de plus en plus claires.

_- Il sera trop tard de toute façon. Ils dorment tous... même les prisonniers... ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vaisseau de vivres pour Firéa 4... c'est qu'un foutu cargo._

_Chtic, chtic_

_-Mais Foster, ya des innocents dans la classe voyage, l'explosion va les tuer..._

_Clac, frrrrr_

_-On s'en fout... le contrat est de faire exploser ce vaisseaux pendant que tout le monde dort... Alors on va faire exploser le vaisseau lorsqu'ils atteindront la ceinture de Galyyé, tous vont penser que c'est un accident et on va toucher gros..._

Kayna avait retirer le masque de son visage et installer le moniteur sur son voisin. Elle se leva, prit son sac et marcha dans l'allée.

_Ils sont deux niveaux plus bas… dans le compartiment des prisonniers... mais ou est la foutue bombe..._

Elle s'avança silencieusement et ouvrit la cloison qui menait à l'échelle. Elle descendit doucement pour faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas avertir les deux terroristes. Le bruit d'une cloison hermétique lui indiqua que les deux malfrats prenait une navette de survie pour s'échapper. Elle les entendit partir les moteurs et déclencher le décollage, une fois qu'ils furent éloigner elle sauta au sol. Elle vit les effets de plusieurs passager empiler ici et là le long des cloisons. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sorti une baguette de métal. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des murs et se mit à le frapper tout en avançant. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche tentant de trouver la bombe. Ayant fait le tour du compartiment à bagage elle ouvrit la cloison menant au compartiment des prisonniers. Le lumières de nuit plongeait le compartiment dans une semi pénombre et elle resta sur place quelques secondes le temps de vérifier les cellules avoisinantes. Ne trouvant rien elle avança et rangea sa baguette. Le vombrissement du moteur était légèrement plus puissant ici.

Elle passa plusieurs cellules où le battement des coeurs et les respirations lui indiqua que les occupants étaient profondément endormis. Elle arriva en face de la cellule de l'homme d'un peu plus tôt. Elle s'arrêta et fouilla du regard les environs. _YES la voilà la "$!/"%|!_ Elle fit deux pas en avant et se figea. Elle se retourna vivement vers la cellule à sa droite et s'en approcha.

_Je rêve ou il a bouger?... C'est la première fois que je vois un homme rester debout en sommeil cryo... elle recula et bougea vers la gauche Non je n'ai pas rêvé... il a bougé la tête... Dangereux lui... je n'aurais pas eu l'ouïe si fine que je ne l'aurais pas remarquer... La bombe en premier ensuite le bel éveillée._

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la bombe.

* * *

><p>Riddick retint un rire lorsqu'il entendit son "compagnon" s'étaler au sol. <em>3 mois... ça va être long.<em> Il fit rouler ses muscles pour les dégourdirs et marcha un peu dans la cellule avant de reprendre sa place. Il analysa pendant la première semaine la ronde des gardiens. Ils venaient une fois par jours s'assurer qu'ils dormaient tous et retournaient se coucher. C'est au mileu du deuxième mois que deux individus passèrent devant sa cellule, sans le regarder, une lampe torche à la main. Sa curiosité fut piquée. Il tenta d'écouter la conversation, mais le vombrissement couvrait tout et la porte étaient insonorisée, tout pour l'aider.

Il les observa installer un objet au sol et après quelques minutes, s'éloigner furtivement dans la semi-obscuritée du compartiment. D'où il était il ne vit pas le nouvel, ou plutôt la nouvelle arrivante avant de la voir s'arrêter devant sa cellule.

_Lunette fumée, sac en bandouillère, bandeau dans les cheveux une exploratrice?ou...une aventurière... ils sont réveillés là-haut?... j'ignorais qu'ils réveillaient les passagers... non... ils ne les auraient pas réveiller... alors... pourquoi est-elle réveillée... et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici?_

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle fit volteface et s'approcha de sa cellule.

_Allo ma belle... qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça?... Tu dois te demander qui je suis? ce que j'ai fait? tu aimes les hommes dangereux?... Pourquoi des lunettes fumées ma belle? la lumière te déranges?..._

Il la regarda s'éloigner et l'observa. Elle sortit plusieurs outils de son sac et s'activa sur l'objet.

Après un moment à observer la fille, Riddick décida de se mettre un peu plus confortable. Fatigué d'avoir les bras dans le dos, il s'accroupi et d'un saut fit passer ses bras en avant. Une fois fait il releva ses lunettes, roula ses muscles engourdis, et s'étira un peu, ... et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit la fille devant sa cellule à nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Fshhhh, gnnnn, tiktiktik, fshomp THOMP.<em>

_Clak, Clak_

Kayna se retourna dès qu'elle entendit l'homme s'accroupir pour sauter. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la bombe.

_Détonateur?, OK! Amorce?, Ok! Charge?, OK! minuteur?… aucun, récepteur?, Ok! Émetteur?, Ok! Paquet de fils inutiles? Retiré! Sécurisation de la charge? OK !Bon je vais pouvoir en garder une partie, voilà, sécur… ah fuck, pus de place, … tch merde._

Elle posa son sac au sol et fouilla dedans. Elle sortie deux ceintures qu'elle enfila ainsi que deux jaretelles. Elle détacha le zipper de son pantalon et les enfila sur ses cuisses et les clippa sur un port jaretelle qu'elle portait. Elle sortie ensuite plusieurs fioles toutes contenant différents liquides ou composants solides, qu'elle plaça dans des petites ganses sur les ceintures et jarettelles. Elle remonta ses jambes de pantalon, et plaça plusieurs autres items sur sa ceinture. Elle sorti ensuite du sac deux paires de pinces et trois couteaux. Elle en plaça un dans sa botte, un à sa taille et le troisième dans l'une des nombreuses poches du pantalon. Elle sorti ensuite 10 seringues elle les observa un instant puis en prit 5 et les plaça sur sa ceinture rangeant les autres dans le sac. Elle prit la bombe, désormais inoffensive et la plaça dans le sac. Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque des bruits de pas l'alerta.

_Fuck… les gardes… merde merde MERDE, Cacher, cacher… Évidemment compartiment prisonnier y a pas une seule cachette…_

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver une cache, puis ne voyant nulle part ou se cacher fit la seule chose pouvant la sauver, elle se dirigea vers la cellule du bel éveillé, la seule cellelule dont elle connaissait le code. Elle le composa, entra et referma la cloison. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit. De la main gauche, elle frappait frénétiquement et silencieusement le mur, de la droite elle prit une seringue, un tube dans lequel un liquide jaune luisait et une pastille rouge. Elle rajouta une minuscule aiguille et respira silencieusement.

* * *

><p>Si voir la jeune fille devant sa cellule l'avait surpris, Riddick n'en montra rien, mais la voir entrer, refermer la porte et se plaquer contre la cloison, l'amusa.<p>

_1. Elle ne devrait pas être là. 2. Elle a du cran la gamine 3. Elle est très nerveuse._

Le cliquetis que faisait sa main gauche en témoignait et irritait Riddick. Il vit la lumière de la torche avant de voir le garde et réprima un ricanement face à la situation. Le garde passa devant la cellule et observa l'intérieur, sa torche balayant les occupants, sauf la jeune fille. Elle garda la tête tourné vers le garde et relâcha un faible soupir. Son visage sembla se détendre puis se crispa. Les lumières d'urgence à l'extérieur s'illuminèrent et un signal d'alarme retenti.

**_- ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE! ALERTE!..._**

Riddick vit le garde s'éloigner en courant, la jeune fille tourna la tête comme si elle le suivait des yeux, et il plongea sur elle. Retira le couteau du fourreau à sa taille et le plaça contre sa gorge.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, fit-elle la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de te tuer et de m'enfuir là sur le champ, ma belle?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et il senti un léger pincement sur son artère. Sa main droite était levée, et elle tenait une sorte de seringue dont le liquide bouillait légèrement, la pointe de l'aiguille qui effleurait à peine sa peau, pressait à présent légèrement pour entrer.

Il recula gardant les yeux sur la fille alors qu'elle massait son cou. La seringue toujours en vue elle émit un léger ricannement.

-J'imagine que si je te demande de rester en cage et de ne pas sortir tu vas me tuer dès que je sors? Souffla-t-elle amusée.

-…

-Question idiote… et si je t'ôtes tes chaînes… tu m'aides à partir du cargo?

-… tu me ferais évader… donc mon otage…

-… disons que dans cette situation… mais bon…

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit tomber trois goutte sur la serrure de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous le coup de l'explosion créant un vacarme épouvantable lorsqu'elle retomba au sol. Riddick sauta à l'extérieur de la cellule et la regarda sortir. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle était étourdie et massa ses oreilles.

Riddick lui présenta ses poignets. Elle s'approcha et plaça une pastille sur la serrure qui implosa, les menottes tombèrent au sol. Elle s'agenouilla et fit de même avec celles à ses pieds.

-Ça donne des idées… ricana-t-il.

-… Oui et je n'ai sûrement pas les mêmes que toi, fit-elle sur le même ton en se relevant.

D'un commun accord ils partirent en direction des navettes, en chemin ils croisèrent les moteurs et les tourelles de tirs, elle fit un léger détour. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla au vacarme de la sirène d'alarme. Reprenant ses esprits il vit l'état de la porte de sa cellule et se releva rapidement. Il observa les alentour et sorti en courant. Ses pas le conduisant vers les navettes de sauvetages il vit son compagnon de cellule et une jeune fille entrer dans l'une d'elle. Ramassant un tuyau au sol il s'approcha doucement, leva son arme de fortune et avant qu'ils ne puisse l'abattre trouva une lame posé sur sa gorge.<p>

-Tiens il s'est réveillé lui? Murmura la jeune fille curieuse.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te laisse monter à bord, murmura Riddick.

Harry dégluti, l'esprit vide il n'arrivait pas à trouver une bonne raison. Il fut heureux d'entendre la fille répondre pour lui.

-Pose ça, si on ne se grouille pas ils vont nous tomber dessus… et un otage pour deux n'est pas rare, Bulky... je tiens pas particulièrement à me faire choper avec deux prisonnier,... et je ne crois pas que tu veuille retrouver tes chaînes...

Riddick baissa l'arme et les trois s'installèrent, le Furyen au commande. Ils décollèrent rapidement et Riddick tenta de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le cargo le plus rapidement possible.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence fut rompu par Harry qui avait ses mains à nouveau libre et sa tête dépourvu du casque.

-Dites... c'est normal ces pointes lumineuses sur nous?

-Pointes... commença Riddick lorsqu'un tir les toucha et dérégla l'appareil.

Il poussa un juron et tentat de redresser la navette mais une nouvelle secoussa endomagea encore plus l'appareil et la navette fonça vers la planète la plus proche...

Aucun des trois ne vit le vaisseau cargo exploser par la suite.

* * *

><p>L'atterrissage fut brutal, mais tous trois réussirent à s'en sortirent. Un étange nuage flottait dans le ciel de la planète et disparaissait doucement.<p>

-T'as fait exploser le Cargo. constata Riddick.

-Non...ils se sont fait exploser eux même... Simple mesure de précautions au cas où ils nous tireraient dessus… fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu les as fait exploser.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules et parti vérifier la navette.

Harry s'était éloigné et observait la planète. Une forêt d'os s'étendait devant eux et derrière une clairière verdoyante. Au loin on pouvait voir une forêt et du côté des os la mer.

-Vous croyez qu'on est où? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

Riddick observa les alentours et déclara avec un rictus :

-Sur une planète... Possiblement...

- Y a pas de colonisation dans un rayon de 3km... Ya une rivière par là... environ... environ 2 heures de marche. Si on va par là va falloir faire gaffe au trou dans la clairière... pas sûre que vous voulez recontrer les fourmis géantes... Le cimetière... est... sûr... y a de drôle de truc sur les os mais j'arrive pas à les distingués... et j'ignore si c'est hostile ou non... La forêt... j'ai pas bien vu...elle me fiche la frousse par contre... fit la voix douce de leur compagne.

Harry la regarda bouche bée, et Riddick songeur.

-...Attends tu peux voir tout ça? Fit Harry médusé.

-... Si tu veux... bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas un son autre que le vent... quoique c'est relaxant pour une fois, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers le vent et appréçia la douce brise sur son visage.

-La rivière est une bonne idée, fit Harry et commença avança dans la direction que Kayna a pointé.

Il se retourna en s'écriant : " Vous venez?" et repris sa marche.

Riddick s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendis son poignard elle le repoussa et secoua la tête. _Voilà qui est intéressant._

* * *

><p>Telle qu'elle l'avait prédit, 2 heures suffirent pour atteindre la rivière. Ils se désaltérèrent et installèrent un camp de fortune pour la nuit. Devant un bon feu ils firent griller des sauterelles aussi grosses que des lapins et les dévorèrent... du moins Riddick en dévora une bonne partie.<p>

Harry qui n'aimait pas le silence tentait d'engager la conversation mais n'obtenait pas un très bon résultat. Son babillage était irritant et la jeune fille se massa plus d'une fois les tempes, comme pour faire partir un mal de tête.

Dans la pénombre, Riddick observait la jeune fille, elle fixait Harry une expression illisible sur le visage, puis tourna son regard vers lui et soupira. Il leva un sourcil et laissa un ricanement s'échapper. Il secoua la tête amusé par le jeune homme et s'éloigna vers sa couchette de fortune. Une fois éloigné du feu il releva ses lunettes et observa la nuit autour de lui. Il était conscient qu'elle le regardait encore, bien qu'elle lui ait donné le couteau elle se méfiait de lui... et lui d'elle. _Possède une vue 360, n'aime pas le bruit... Sait se défendre, est rapide, utilise des explosifs régulièrement, n'a rien contre le fait de tuer si nécessaire, murmure, ne parle pas, survivante._

Le mouvement de la jeune fille attira son attention, elle se dirigea vers sa couche, retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux et ses tempes.

-HÉ tu ne m'as pas répondu, s'écria Harry.

Elle fronça le nez et lui tourna le dos. Ce qui suivit passa très vite.

* * *

><p>Harry était en colère. Aucun des deux ne parlait sauf si c'était nécessaire. Et, la fille lui tombait sur les nerfs. Elle évitait ses questions et le regardait comme s'il était un idiot. Sentant sa rage monter il la chargea. Elle fut sur ses pieds avant qu'il n'ait bouger un muscle. Lorsqu'il fut à sa couche la surprise s'afficha sur ses traits lquand elle sauta au-dessus de lui dans un backflip, il se retourna mais fut catapulter au sol, la jeune fille sur lui, une seringue sur sa langue.<p>

À la lueur du feu il dégluti sous son regard. Deux orbes pourpres le fixaient. Aucune pupille, aucun iris. Juste deux yeux entièrement pourpres, dans lesquels la fureur s'affichait. Et son sang se figea lorsque sa voix s'éleva claire, forte et menaçante, tout le contraire des murmures précédents.

-Écoute moi bien Potter, tu me tombes sur les nerfs. Tu es un être perfide et irascible. Au prochain mot qui sort de ta bouche, je te le jure, je place trois petites gouttes sur ta langue de mon mélange favoris et c'est bye bye Potter. Got it?

Elle se releva prit ses deux ceintures et s'éloigna dans le noir. Harry se releva et scruta la nuit. Las, il prit une lampe torche et éclaira dans la direction qu'elle était partie. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à la rappeler lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et il poussa un cri.

-Dernière chose, Potter. Respire moins fort, on t'entend sur un rayon de 20 mètres, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle tourna les talons et disparu de nouveau dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Au bout de 5 minutes Riddick rigola.<p>

-Tu peux respirer maintenant, elle est à 30 mètres d'ici.

-Tu la vois? S'étonna Harry

-Mouais… Mes yeux sont sensibles à la lumières, je préfère la noirceur.

Harry l'observa un moment et reporta son attention vers où il pensait qu'elle était partie.

-Mauvaise direction, elle est là-bas dans un arbre… avec des détecteurs tout autour.

Harry le regarda surpris. Son regard se porta dans la direction qu'il pointa et celle dans laquelle il avait vu la fille partir.

-…Pourtant elle est partie dans cette direction…

-… elle a fait le tour, de la même façon qu'elle t'a contourné pour te faire une peur bleue. Maligne la gamine.

Harry fronça les sourcils songeurs. Au bout d'un moment les deux hommes se couchèrent eux aussi, épuisé de leur journée. Sa dernière pensée fut _Comment elle sait mon nom._

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla au son d'un sifflement. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa… pour se figer d'effroi. Une énorme araignée était en train d'emballer son ancien compagnon de cellule. À première vue il semblait inconscient. Le sifflement était la soie qui sortait du postérieur de la bête. Harry dégluti et leva doucement la main pour ne pas être vu. Le sortilège mortel fusa vers l'animal qui poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il le frappa. L'araignée laissa tomber sa proie au sol et se retourna vers son assaillant. Harry dégluti et évita de justesse l'une des pattes de la bête qui tentait à présent de le tuer.<p>

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité il évita les attaques, et répliquant des fois essayant un autre sort pour tenter de tuer son adversaire. Il n'aurait pu dire quand, mais à un certain moment l'homme s'était joint au combat et tentait de couper l'épais ventre de l'arachnide avec le petit poignard qu'il avait. Soudain un cillement s'éleva et l'araignée se retourna vers la source du bruit. Sous la douleur l'animal tenta d'attaquer la nouvelle menace. Le son s'arrêta, la patte frappa le sol et une explosion se produisit. La bête vola et retomba sur le sol recroquevillée. Kayna sauta sur le ventre et plaça deux tubes à la jonction du corps et de la tête. Elle sauta au sol, couru et plaqua les deux hommes à terre. Un vrombissement les parcourus puis un tremblement secoua le sol. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la carcasse de la bête. Elle sorti un scalpel et découpa l'abdomen jusqu'à la glande qui produisait la soie. Elle la secoua et se dirigea vers les lambris de soie qui avait retenu Riddick un peu plus tôt. Elle en prit quelques uns et les colla ensemble. Rapidement elle obtint un nouveau sac qu'elle plaça en bandoulière et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

Riddick avait un sourire amusé, et Harry la regardait avec des fusils dans les yeux.

-NON MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI À LA FIN? ON S'EN SORTAIT TRÈS BIEN SANS TOI!

Elle vacilla au son de la voix, frotta ses oreilles et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Elle l'observa de ses yeux pourpres, sortit ses lunettes et les plaça sur son nez pour ensuite hausser les épaules et reporter son attention à la soie. Elle prit d'autres morceaux et en fit des petits sacs qu'elle remplit d'eau à la rivière. Une fois sa tâche finit elle en donna deux à chaque homme.

Harry voyait rouge, il tira les sacs au sol et lança un sort silencieux vers la jeune fille. Riddick d'un mouvement vif, fit déver le sort qui frappa un arbre en face à la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête, surprise et se retourna les sourcils froncés. En quelques enjambées elle était à la hauteur des deux hommes. Harry se débattait contre la poigne de l'homme.

-On s'excuse et on dit merci à la demoiselle de nous avoir aider à se débarrasser de l'araignée, fit Riddick, et on évite les tours de magie mortel.

Il relâcha le jeune homme et fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille pour la remerciée.

-Jamais! C'est pas une gamine qui va me tenir tête. Et pour qui tu te prends le grand? T'es pas plus avancé JE t'ai sauvé la vie.

Un silence s'installa, et Harry se tortilla mal-à-l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du Furyen.

-Joie, soupira au bout d'un moment Kayna, on ne sera jamais capable de s'endurer… déjà qu'on est tous les trois in the same boat.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes et comme aucun des deux hommes ne faisait le premier pas elle brisa la glace.

-Kayna Shades, Dynamiteuse à contrat.

Riddick porta son attention sur la jeune fille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Richard B. Riddick, Meurtrier.

Et elle éclata de rire, ou plutôt murmura de rire. Sa voix ne s'élevant pas plus haut que le bruissement des feuilles. Harry les regarda puis abattu se présenta.

-Harry Potter, Traître… Tu es la seule qui n'est pas recherchée ou étiquetée comme dangereuse. Méfie toi des deux gros méchants loups…

Elle lui jeta un regard… et étrangement il regretta presque ses paroles… presque.

* * *

><p>C'est ma première et seule tentative à un X-Over de Riddick et Harry Potter.<p>

J'espère que vous aimez.

Luna


	2. Chapitre 2 : Il était un petit navire

Résumé : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

Avertissement : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et Langage pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à son Auteur. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

Claimer: JE possède Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination.

NA : Ne se passe pas durant Pitch Black, c'est une fic Post-Poudlard. Cette fic est un AU avec OC et des persos possiblement OOC (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre Harry EST OOC) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

_-dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

_sssfourchhchcelanguesss_

**hurlements**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : <em>Il était un petit navire<em>

8 ans avait passé depuis leur crash. Ils avaient finit par trouver une petite civilisation au bout de 6 mois et réparer la navette. D'un commun accord Riddick gardait la navette, Harry partait vers une nouvelle planète et Kayna avait débarqué avec Harry pour ensuite repartir vers d'autres contrées. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, tout comme ils n'en avait pas donné eux même.

Riddick regarda le chasseur de prime sous lui et sauta. D'un coup il lui rompi le cou et retourna dans la noirceur d'une allée. Autour de lui les alarmes hurlaient. _Belle façon d'arrivée sur une nouvelle planète... tout le monde sait qui je suis et tente de m'arrêter... Vive la discrétion... je venais juste pour refaire le plein..._

- IL EST LÀ...

-ATTRAPEZ LE...

Riddick souleva une bouche d'égoût et se faufila dans la pénombre. Déambulant dans les boyaux de la cité il tourna un coin ou les vibrations d'une célébration battait son plein.

* * *

><p>Harry se faufila dans la foule avec grâce et aise. Son nouvel emploi était tout sauf relaxant... <em>vivement la job finit et je disparais<em>. Il prit une flute de champagne et disparut derrière une colone. Il prit un couloir à gauche et un autre à droite et ouvrit la magnifique porte. Se faufilant dans la pièce il laissa ses yeux s'accoutumé à la pénombre avant d'avancer... et de se faire arrêter par une lame sur la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un petit malfrat comme toi peux bien vouloir au bienfaiteur de cette ville? fit une voix grave.

Harry équarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-R...Riddick?

L'homme sorti de la pénombre et observa le jeune homme devant lui. D'un geste de la main il fit tomber le glamour et l'homme retira la lame de sa gorge.

-Potter... quelle... surprise de te trouver ici. Ça te dirait de m'éclairer?

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il fouilla quelques papiers et plusieurs tiroirs.

-Donc le grand manipulateur de foule Harry Potter est maintenant un simple voleur, fit Riddick amusé.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Crâne d'oeuf. Le "Bienfaiteur" de cette ville fait du traffic d'esclaves, d'armes et d'humains... On m'a "demandé" de trouver des preuves... Il donne une fête ce soir et j'ai réussi à me faire inviter en tant que Baron Djowoïsky...

Riddick opina du chef et fouilla la pièce pour un déguisement. La voix de son ancien compagnon d'infortune le ramena à la réalité.

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce trou perdu?

-Je m'étais poser pour un simple plein... Mais vue ma veine je suis tombé sur un troupeau de Mercenaires et de Chasseurs de primes... 3 sont morts, 4 gravement blessés et les autres me cherchent dans la ville...

Levant les yeux pour observer Riddick qui fouillait les armoires il rigola.

-Si c'est un déguisement que tu veux... je peux t'arranger ça, fit Harry un rictus aux lèvres.

Il leva la main et d'un mouvement fluide son apparence changea. Une fois fait il retourna à sa recherche.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Harry laissa un soupir frustré lui échapper. Il leva la main et lança l'incantation d'attraction pour tenter de trouver les preuves... Rien ne se passa.

-...J'aurais du m'en douter...

-Quelque chose devait se passer? demanda Riddick amusé.

***_Flash Back_ ***

-Accio poisson!

Harry resta immobile devant le cours d'eau et attendit, et attendit.

-Quelque chose devait se passer? demanda Riddick amusé.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la rivière.

Le plus jeune avait proposé de pêcher pour leur souper, pour faire changement des sauterelles et autres insectes qu'ils « dégustaient » depuis plusieurs semaines. Les deux hommes étaient donc pieds nus dans la rivière, l'un, un poignard à la main et l'autre utilisant sa magie. Leur compagne prenait un repos bien mérité… tout en gardant une oreille attentive à la moindre menace. D'ailleurs sur sa paillasse elle rigolait de leur malchance.

-Je ne comprends pas, il doit y avoir autre chose que des sauterelles à bouffer sur cette fichue planète, même un poisson, minuscule, tout rikiki.

-Comme le têtard dans ton pantalon?

-Ta gueule Crâne d'œuf.

-J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour toi, fit l'aîné un rictus aux lèvres.

-D'où je viens la verge d'un homme n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, maugréa Harry.

-La verge d'un homme, imita Riddick amusé.

-Oui la verge d'un homme, son outil de fertilité et de virilité, s'offensa Harry.

Riddick éclata de rire mais, il mouru dans sa gorge au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un gigantesque poisson de la taille d'une baleine arrivait à toute allure. Et il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'eau à tout vitesse, à la course, pataugeant (NA: Veut, veut pas ils ont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille ^^). Ils réussirent à sortir de l'eau et s'étaler de tout leur long au pied de Kayna, qui s'était lever pour admirer le spectacle.

-Je vous remercies messieurs pour cette ovation, leur dit-elle amusée avant de reporter son attention sur la bête.

Elle lança une bombe dans la gueule du monstre marin et plaça une couverture en soie d'araignée sur eux trois et attendit. La vibration leur indiqua la mort du poisson et ils sortirent de sous la couverture.

-On sait maintenant qu'il y a des poissons… et qu'on a de la bouffe pour le mois qui suit… et même l'année, rigola Riddick.

-J'espère que vous aimez les sushis… marmonna Kayna, elle reprit la couverture et s'éloigna.

-Tu avais raison… il y a bel et bien des poissons sur cette fichu planète… J'espère que tu appréciera les sauterelles à présent Sorcier. Bonne chance dans le dépeçage.

-Hey, **HEY TU VAS PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE ÇA TOUT SEUL**?

-Ton poisson, ta besogne, rigola Riddick en lui faisant un signe de la main en s'éloignant vers leur campement.

***_Fin Flash back_***

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea vers la porte suivi du meurtrier. Il avait à peine contourner le bureau que la porte s'ouvrit les baignant dans la lumière du corridor. Les deux hommes figèrent, et d'un geste vif de la main Harry les fit disparaître de la vue des deux nouveaux venus.

Un homme et une femme entrèrent dans la pièce. Tous deux habillés pour le bal. Refermant la porte l'homme voulu allumer la lumière mais la femme l'en empêcha en capturant ses lèvres. Elle le poussa jusqu'au bureau et le coucha dessus. Ses mains le caressèrent et déboutonnèrent sa tunique. Rapidement elle révéla une superbe verge et la femme s'en empara. Elle fit rouler sa langue sur le membre et entreprit une fellation. Effectuant des mouvements de va et viens tout en effectuant une succion, la femme s'activa à proférer un orgasme à l'homme.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Harry et il entraîna Riddick hors de la pièce.

-Lui il n'a pas un têtard... fit amusé Riddick une fois la porte refermée.

-Ooh La ferme, marmonna Harry.

Retournant à la fête les deux hommes se mêlèrent à la foule.

-Et pour les preuves? demanda Riddick et prenant un canapé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit une gorgée dans sa flute.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de mettre la main dessus... ou bien...

Harry fila à travers la foule plantant Riddick là.

-Il porte bien son titre de "Traitre", marmona-t-il en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner rapidement.

Le Furyen en profita pour se faufiler dans la foule et disparaître.

* * *

><p>Elle s'emmerdait ferme. Royalement même. Morgan Del Warrend l'avait amené et présenté à tous ces gens pour l'unique raison qu'elle serait l'escorte la plus en vue ce soir là. Il l'avait habillé de la plus belle des robes de soirée qu'il possédait et l'avait orné des plus beaux et plus précieux bijoux. Mais la jeune femme voulait fuir, fuir loin d'ici et de ces homme ragoutant. Alors lorsque l'un des plus jeune l'entraîna dans le bureau de l'hôte de la soirée elle savait qu'elle allait s'enfuir. Elle entreprit de lui procurer la pipe la plus mémorable qu'il ait jamais eut. Pendant qu'elle le suçait elle trouva un coupe papier sur le bureau. Elle s'en empara lentement et d'un geste vif lui trancha la queue. Aussitôt l'homme hurla. La femme prit ses jambes à son coup et fonça vers la porte. L'homme appuya sur un bouton derrière une statue qui déclencha l'alarme, et suivi son agresseur dans la fête.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry arriva à la hauteur du traficant et lui tapota l'épaule. L'homme se retourna tout sourire et son visage perdit toute émotion. Les deux hommes disparurent dans l'ombre. Quelques secondes plus tard l'alarme résonna.<p>

* * *

><p>Riddick se retourna l'orsque l'alarme parti il observa la bâtisse et reprit sa route <em>Je suis pas sa nounou…<em> Il évita plusieurs mercenaires et se déplaça dans les rues à la recherche d'un autre quai d'embarquation.

* * *

><p><em>-Qui est le foutu imbécile qui a déclencher l'alarme?<em>

Ryan vacilla. Après plusieurs contrats avec une dénommée Kii Esse il avait apprit à ne pas la contrariée. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu il savait qu'elle était dangereuse. _Et surtout silencieuse_ Il frissonna. Lui aussi se demandait qui avait déclenché l'alarme et espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était personne de leur escouade _Sinon on est tous damné_

_-On se retire, fit la voix du chef de contrat._

* * *

><p>Harry suivi l'homme dans les dédales de la demeure <em>Palais?...château?... trop gros pour être une maison<em>. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau et l'homme pressa l'une des fresques. Le tableau glissa révélant un escalier.

-Nous y sommes Maitre... fit l'homme d'une voix traînante sous l'effet de la manipulation.

-Passe devant Héroldo. ordonna Harry.

Le maître des lieux passa devant et les deux hommes disparurent dans les confins de la demeure. Murmurant un Lumos pour éclairer, Harry suivit l'homme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce circulaire ou un bureau siégeait.

-Où sont les papiers? commanda Harry.

L'homme ouvrit un tiroir et les lui remit. Harry les inspecta rapidement un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Merci énormément de votre aide Héroldo, Avada Kedavra.

L'homme s'effondra au sol et Harry plaça les papier dans sa veste et revint sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le tableau il vit la panique à laquelle tous avait succombé. Un homme était étalé au sol dans une mare de sang, le pantalon défait. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et s'apprêtait à sauter lorsqu'une odeur enivrante s'insinua dans ses narines.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, emmenez moi avec vous...

Harry se retourna et vit une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrer. Opinant du chef elle l'entoura de ses bras et ils sautèrent dans la nuit. Rapidement ils filèrent vers le quai le plus proche, là où Harry espérait trouver un vaisseau.

* * *

><p>Ryan courait vers leur point de rendez-vous. Jurant et espérant que le vaisseau pour leur fuite soit bel et bien présent. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu il stoppa net.<p>

_Mais quest-ce que…?_

* * *

><p>Riddick trouva un vaisseau plus qu'à son goût. Il élimina les deux gardes et monta à bord. Il démarra les moteurs, et vérifia que tout était en règle. Il s'apprêtait à refermer la coque lorsque le bruit de pas et d'une troupe à bord l'interrompi.<p>

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda un grand noir aux yeux bleus.<p>

-J'en sais rien, s'écria Ryan, ils étaient déjà mort quand je suis arrivé.

-Très bien on monte à bord on élimine la menace et on **FOUT LE CAMP**!

-**ATTENDEZ NOUS**!

Cinq hommes se retournèrent armes au poing pour faire face à des yeux émeraudes.

* * *

><p>-<strong>ATTENDEZ NOUS<strong>! Hurla Harry en espérant qu'ils se retournent _sinon c'est foutu_.

Les cinq hommes se retournèrent et Harry les hypnotisa. Il les vit baisser leur garde, signe qu'ils étaient sous son emprise. Réprimant un rictus ils lui firent un signe de tête et montèrent à bord après qu'ils l'aient averti de la menace potentielle. Avançant lentement ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le sas vers le cockpit lorsqu'une ombre leur tomba dessus. La femme cria de peur et les hommes se mirent à tirer.

Dans l'action Harry se retrouva plaqué au mur par une force brute et deux orbes argentés le fixèrent.

-**STOP ON BOUGE PLUS**, Hurla Harry, Riddick tu peux me relâcher? J'aimerais respirer…

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour vous laisser tous à bord?

-Tu vas pas recommencer?, maugréa le Sorcier, C'était leur porte de sortie au départ, donc tu devrais demander permission avant de voler n'importe quel vaisseau, Crâne d'œuf.

Riddick le relâcha et retourna aux commandes. Il remit les moteurs en marche et décolla. C'est juste avant que le sas de la coque ne soit entièrement refermé qu'ils entendirent un nouveau venus entrer.

-On s'est tous donner le mot ou quoi? Marmonna Harry.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Riddick ils attendirent d'être sorti de l'atmosphère avant d'investiguer cette nouvelle intrusion.

* * *

><p>« Kii Esse » poussa la bouche d'égout du quai d'embarquement. Sortant du trou elle remarqua que le vaisseau décollait. Elle lâcha quelques jurons bien senti et couru jusqu'au vaisseau, tout en sortant un grappin d'une de ses poches. Produisant une sorte de claquement avec sa langue elle lança le grappin qui s'accrocha à l'une des poutres de la coque. Elle activa le mini treuil et atterri dans l'appareil. <em>Ils sont mieux d'avoir une excellente raison pour avoir démarré sans moi<em> Elle se releva et observa les alentours. Elle senti un picotement à la base de son cou et rapidement scanna les lieu pour une cachette potentielle. N'en voyant nulle part elle sauta et se hissa sur la poutre au dessus d'elle. Prenant une pastille de mastic dur elle l'envoya sur l'interrupteur qui explosa sans un bruit plongeant la pièce dans la noirceur_ Autant avoir l'avantage_

Au bout d'un moment elle vit six silhouette pénétrer le dock. Elle les observa balayer la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent sous elle, elle sorti une fiole vide de ses poches et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se retournèrent tous nerveusement et elle se balança vers l'autre poutre et se senti happée vers le sol…

* * *

><p>Harry, Riddick, Ryan, le Chef, et deux autres avancèrent prudemment sur le dock. La pièce était plongée dans le noir quatre des hommes sortirent une lampe torche mais Riddick les arrêta.<p>

-Il a plongé la pièce dans la noirceur pour une raison, il peut voir dans le noir. Utilisé les Ultra violet (1), s'il est comme moi il ne verra pas la différence.

Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent et allumèrent les UV. Doucement ils balayèrent la pièces mais ne virent rien. Riddick balaya la pièce du regard et vit la forme accroupi sur la poutre. Réprimant un rictus il s'avança avec les autres juste sous l'intrus. Lorsqu'il la vit tirer l'objet pour détourner leur attention il attendit et l'attrapa lorsque ses jambes passèrent au dessus de lui.

Il leva sa lame et l'abaissa. Son adversaire bloqua l'attaque avec une dague et lui donna un coup entre les jambes. Pendant que Riddick était légèrement sonné, l'autre en profita pour se faufiler hors de sa portée. Un faisceau lumineux fila dans sa direction et l'intrus l'esquiva de justesse. Elle releva la tête et fonça vers Harry.

***Flashback***

Harry lança un Sectumsempra en direction de Kayna. Le sort coupa quelques brins d'herbes sur son passage et elle sauta dans un arbre pour l'éviter. Utilisant son élan elle se propulsa vers le jeune homme et frappa trois coup sec et rapide sur son torse. Harry perdit le souffle momentanément. Elle vira sur elle-même, utilisant Harry comme bouclier pour bloquer une attaque de Riddick. Le bruit des os qui craque rétenti.

***Fin Flashback***

Étrangement aucun des autres n'intervinrent dans le combat, bien qu'ils auraient put tirer, ils étaient trop pétrifiés par la peur en observant les combattant. Ryan observait la scène illuminée par les UVs. L'intrus ou plutôt l'intruse se mouvait avec une rapidité déconcertante, et n'hésitait pas à viser les points vitaux, plusieurs fois il l'a vit faire un mouvement vif en direction de la gorge de l'un des deux hommes, qui évitait au dernier moment ou faisait dévier le coup vers un point moins dangereux.

Il vit l'homme, Riddick, se placer derrière la fille, et Harry face à elle.

*** Flashback***

Riddick réussit à contourner Kayna et se positionna derrière elle. Harry reprit ses esprits et fonça vers sa compagne. Il leva la main pour lancer un Stupéfix lorsqu'il vit la mini bombe dans la main de la jeune fille. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres elle ouvrit la main et laissa l'objet tomber au sol. Surpris, il eut à peine le temps de lancer un Protego que la déflagration le frappa. _Shit… mais quand?..._

Avec la force de l'explosion Kayna fit un saut arrière, Riddick l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua contre...

***Fin Flashback***

une poutre transversale. Elle eut le souffle couper et Riddick l'immobilisa, son corps contre le sien, une lame sur la gorge.

* * *

><p>Ryan vit l'explosion plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il vit Harry revoler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment Riddick se ramassa face à la fille une lame sur sa gorge le dos en sang il n'aurait pu l'expliquer mais le combat était finit.<p>

* * *

><p>…<em>Serait pas contre une bonne baise avec lui…<em>

-Si c'est pas trop te demander Bulky… tu veux bien... retirer cette lame de... de sur ma gorge? fit-elle essoufflée.

-Sans vouloir te contrarier Gamine, tu es l'intruse cette fois-ci… _Et attend qu'on soit seuls tous les deux et tu vas hurler… de plaisir_

-Intruse? Sur un vaisseau laisser à ma disposition... à ma demande... pour mon groupe? Il était dans mon contrat alors je doutes que je sois si intruse que ça… mais il n'aurait pas décollé sans moi et on en serait pas là Riddick…

Il baissa sa lame et la rangea. Harry se frotta la nuque et maugréa :

-Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire une bombe? On a garder tes mains occupés tout le long…

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le groupe d'homme. Relevant ses lunettes de soleil et les fixa un air meurtrier sur le visage en s'avançant vers eux, la démarche fluide.

-**QUI EST LE FOUTU IMBÉCILE QUI A DÉCLENCHER L'ALARME**?

L'équipe de dynamiteur vacilla sous le hurlement. Et les yeux de Ryan s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-K… Kii Esse?

Elle soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez.

-K.S., oui, elle se frotta à nouveau l'arrête du nez, celle qui est arrivée trois jours avant vous tous pour préparer le terrain. Celle qui vous as tous prévenus que si l'alarme partait, c'est pas les gardes que vous devriez craindre mais MOI… Alors qui est l'incompétent qui a déclenché la **FOUTUE ALARME**?

-P…personne, personne n'a touché aux fils d'alarmes ou fait quelque chose pour la déclencher. Fit le Chef.

_Sont mieux de dire la vérité, car si j'apprends que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui l'a déclenché… qu'ils aient se caché loin, très loin dans l'univers et qu'ils prient que je ne les retrouves pas… Voilà pourquoi je travailles la plupart du temps en solo… une équipe c'est trop de problèmes et ça fait toujours tout foiré._

Elle passa devant eux et alla s'installer dans le cockpit, sans un regard pour la femme déjà présente. Riddick retourna s'installer aux commandes et s'éloigna tranquillement de la planète. K.S. remit ses lunettes avant que la femme n'ait pu remarqué ses yeux.

-On est à quelle distance?

Riddick jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et reporta son attention aux instruments de l'appareil.

-On va dépasser la deuxième lune dans… 20 secondes…

-OK.

Elle sorti d'une de ses poches un détonateur et l'activa.

* * *

><p>Sur la planète se fut la panique totale. Que la demeure d'Héroldo Vivacci se soit effondrée avait choqué la population. Mais le tremblement de terre qui suivi déclencha la panique. Les bâtisses s'effondrèrent, les rues s'enfoncèrent sous terre. En 3 minutes la ville fut détruite. 75 blessés furent trouvés, dont 50 inconscients. Des centaines de porter disparus et les morts s'accumulaient. Parmis les décombres on trouva le corps d'Héroldo Vivacci et des centaines d'humains sous la ville. Une enquête approfondi révéla la noirceur de l'homme, qui sans le tremblement de terre, n'aurait jamais été mis à jours.<p>

* * *

><p>-Planète?<p>

Kayna lui jeta un regard et secoua la tête. Riddick ne posa pas d'autre questions. Les passagers restèrent silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce que la dernière arrivante se leva bailla et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

-Attends tu es fatiguée? S'étonna la dame, Moi je n'arriverais pas à dormir avec toutes ses émotions, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

La jeune fille la regarda, et passa devant elle sans un autre regard, elle ajouta tout de même avant de complètement disparaître :

-Tant mieux si tu reste éveillée… moi ça fait trois jours que je travailles sans chômer pour faire tomber cette cité, J'ai pas dormi alors Bonne Nuit.

Les autres dynamiteurs se regardèrent mal-à l'aise, se fut la voix d'Harry qui les ramena à la réalité :

-Vous en faîtes pas… elle est toujours comme ça… moi aussi je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Ma Dame, Messieurs… Crâne d'œuf…

La femme le regarda puis, nerveusement elle le suivi, babillant en chemin.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les ennuis commencent?_

* * *

><p>Des bruits de pas silencieux s'approchèrent de la forme endormie. Une aura meurtrière entourait l'intrus. La forme leva le bras, une lame scintilla dans la noirceur.<p>

-Crève Salope, murmura l'ombre.

Elle abatti la lame et avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans le corps une voix s'éleva :

-Comme c'est brave d'assassiner dans le noir… ça ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier si la proie est là où elle devrait…et ça frappe… tst tst tst pathétique.

Un rire qui s'éloignait laissa l'assaillant seul dans la pièce.

-Un démon… c'est un démon…

-Et toi une menace, murmura la voix.

Il hurla.

* * *

><p>Le hurlement ramena tous les passagers dans la petite pièce. Au centre se trouvait la femme un couteau ensanglanté dans les mains. Le corps d'un des dynamiteurs à ses pieds.<p>

-Pas moi, c'est pas moi… je vous le jure c'est pas moi…

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. La dernière arrivée fut "Kii Esse".

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fit elle en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil, Oh… bah ça fait une bouche de moins à nourrir.

Elle vira des talons et s'éloigna, lorsque le Chef lui attrapa le bras.

-**ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE**? **ON A UN MORT SUR LES BRAS ET TOI TU BALAIES ÇA EN… EN…**

-En disant qu'on va avoir plus de bouffe? Oui c'est tout à fait ça.

**_Tchact_**

La gifle ne la surprit pas et elle se massa la joue. Elle fixa l'homme de ses yeux pourpres et sous l'étrange regard il la lâcha.

-Si on réfléchit elle a raison, fit Harry, on a pas assez de bouffe pour tous, et encore moins de l'oxygène, peu importe qui l'a tué il nous as rendu service… Riddick?

-C'est l'un d'entre nous c'est sûr, qui? Espérons le trouver avant qu'ils nous ait tous égorgé. Kayna tu peux nous dire des fois si il n'y aurait pas une autre âmes sur ce rafiot?

-Hey n'insulte pas mon choix de vaisseau, Bulky, mais non il n'y a personne d'autre. Les seuls indésirables ici sont ceux de trop qui respirent encore. Chapeau à celui ou **_celle_** qui a réussi à tuer ce gars-là sans que je ne l'entendes. Elle eut un sourire cruel et pendant un bref moment son regard s'attarda sur la dame.

-Kayna? Je croyais que tu te nommais Kii… dit étonné Ryan.

Harry et Riddick échangèrent un regard et regardèrent Kayna, puis éclatèrent de rire. Plusieurs dans la pièce frissonnèrent d'effroi, leurs rires donnaient la chair de poule.

-Kii? Ne me dites pas que vous avez pensé que Kii Esse était son véritable nom? K.S. se sont ses initiales pour Kayna Shades. Rigola Harry.

* * *

><p>Riddick prit le corps et le jeta dans le sas à déchets et l'activa. Le corps fut aspiré dans l'espace et il s'éloigna. Arrivé à une porte il toqua et entra.<p>

-Tu pouvais attendre que je dises « entre », marmonna la jeune fille.

-Tu ne l'as vraiment pas entendu? Demanda Harry à nouveau, après avoir saluer d'un signe de tête Riddick.

-Si je te dis « Non » tu ne me croiras pas, alors pour vous rassurer, oui je l'ai entendu, oui je sais qui est le meurtrier et non je ne vous le dirai pas… J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu…

-Homme ou femme? Demanda Riddick amusé.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et qu'as-tu fais exploser? Questionna Harry.

-… La ville, et le faire de façon que ça ait l'air d'une catastrophe naturelle… C'est ironique que je l'ai fait de façon à ce qu'on croit que c'est une tremblement de terre quand on sait que cette partie de la planète n'en subit jamais… Qui sait j'ai peut-être déclencher la destruction de la planète avec cette explosion, fit elle un sourire amusé et rêveur aux lèvres.

-T'es folle, marmonna Harry en secouant la tête

-T'es pas mieux Potter, tu manipules les gens avec ton pouvoir, normal que ton égo soit plus gros que ton têtard, c'est quoi la dernière niaiserie que t'as fait pour t'amuser? Ah oui faire danser une ville entière toute nue et tout ça pour le plaisir d'un voyeur légèrement aisé…, ou pour ton penchant pervers? Moi au moins mon job sert à quelque chose…

-Mouais, à anéantir des populations entières… des fois je me dis que le plus dangereux de nous trois c'est toi…

Et après quelques secondes.

-**HEY J'AI PAS UN TÊTARD DANS MES CULOTTES**(2)**, LAISSER MA VERGE TRANQUILLE À LA FIN VOUS DEUX**!

Riddick ricanna.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Sorcier… Riddick est le plus dangereux… Je ne voudrais pas être celle qui reçoit les coups… Je serais pas aussi agile que je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est…Quoique tu t'es retenus durant le combat Bulky… c'est pas marrant…

-Je ne voudrais pas tuer le plaisir dans l'œuf, Non?

***_Flash back_***

Ils étaient tous les trois autour du feu. Kayna s'était allongée au sol et regardait le ciel, Harry s'amusait à enfermer le feu dans une bulle et le relâcher (3) alors que Riddick se rasait. Au bout d'un moment se fut Kayna qui brisa le silence.

-Dites... Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous reconnaît les constellations?

-Je connais celles de ma planète mais ici, elles ne me disent rien, fit Harry en observant le ciel.

Riddick resta silencieux.

-Et sur ta planète? Tu les conaissait?

-Non, je connaissait mieux les sons que les étoiles.

-Les joies de l'imagination, murmura Riddick.

-Oh mais moi c'était en couleur _autant que ma vue me le permet_ avec tous les avantages.

-Ne me dit pas que... Oh mais vous êtes **DÉGUEULASSE**, s'écria Harry.

-Quoi? ne me dis pas que t'es encore puceau Sorcier.

-**JE NE SUIS PAS PUCEAU**...

-Si seulement il savait ce que ça veut dire, ricanna Riddick.

-Parce que toi tu le sais, Bulky? fit Kayna en se retournant vers lui un sourcil relevé et un sourir moqueur.

Riddick déposa sa lame et l'observa un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Ne me tente pas...

-Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête.

-Il n'y a pas que les muscles que j'utilise Gamine...

Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

-Pitié... essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit cette nuit... je dors, maugréa Harry.

Les deux rigolèrent avant de reprendre leur positions premières.

***_Fin Flashback_***

-**AH NON VOUS ALLEZ PAS RECOMMENCER**? Trouvez vous un lit et passez à l'acte, mais épargnez moi vos conversation à double sens. S'écria Harry.

-Parlant de lit, Harry…

-Quoi?...

Elle s'arrêta, prêta l'oreille et jura tout bas.

-… Non laisse fwaiiiire, Rien d'important. Je vais me coucher… pour de bon cette fois, avec une anti-intrusion… Fais 5 jours que j'ai pas dormi…

-Tu as dit trois… fit Riddick

-J'ai dit trois…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sorti. On put entendre de l'autre côté le cri de surprise d'une femme et un objet qui tombe au sol. La voix douce de Kayna chuchotant à la passagère et ses pas éloignés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire? chuchota Harry.

-De te méfier de quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui écoute aux portes…, Fit Riddick en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

><p>(1) J'ignore si Riddick tolère mieux les UVs ou non. Mais je trouvais l'idée originale que se soit la seule lumière qui ne l'agresse pas... un peu comme les pieuvres qui ne voient pas la lumière rouge (si si fait véridique).<p>

(2) En l'honneur au film "De Père en Flic".

(3) Vous vous rappelez la scène de Violette dans le films "Les Incroyables", je me suis dit que se serait marant d'avoir Harry faire la même chose... à sa façon

* * *

><p>Deuxième chapitre à cette histoire.<p>

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ce n'est pas une traduction, c'est tout de moi. Si les quelques expressions anglophones glissée ici et là vous ont mélangé c'est ma fautes... je voulais que Kayna ait des expressions bien à elle... et l'anglais je trouvais que l'anglais serait moins casse tête que d'inventé une toute autre langue et que personne comprenne.

Je m'excuse si Riddick est OOC, j'ai encore de la misère à le cerner :S

Quant à Harry, vous étiez prévenus qu'il le serait. Moi je l'aime bien comme ça, fait changement des livres où il est un pafait imbéciles des fois...

À plus

Luna

PS: Merci à mes 2 revieweurs ^^


	3. Bonus

Bonus

Hey presque 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un ^^

Ce qui suit sont des ébauches du début du 2ième chapitre. Au départ je voulais les incorporer... et ensuite j'ai préféré les garder pour votre plaisir.

Pour ceux que j'ai déçu en écrivant la scène du vaisseau, ne m'écorchez pas trop vite, je vais utiliser ce qui s'est passé sur la planète en Flash back... long ou court... ça va dépendre de la situation.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Début 2<p>

Cela fesait 4 mois qu'ils étaient sur cette planète. 4 long mois durant lesquels ils marchaient le jours et dormaient la nuit. Leur seul consolation était l'abondance de nourriture qu'ils trouvaient aux abords de la rivière. Ils s'étaient installer une routine qu'ils suivaient presque à la lettre. Le premier lever allait chasser, le second ranimait le feu et le troisième faisait sa toilette et préparait les sacs de voyages. En quatre mois ils avaient appris à travailler avec les forces et les faiblesses des autres. La force brute de Riddick était un plus à leur petite équipe. Il préparait le campement et s'occupait des charges lourdes. Harry avec sa magie leur permettait d'avoir plus d'espaces dans les sacs, et des charges moins lourdes si nécessaire. Kayna était le guide et son attirail de matière explosive leur était parfois utile. Lorsqu'ils s'installaient pour la nuit Kayna et Riddick alternait la surveillance nocturne étant les deux plus aptes à surveiller la nuit. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris Harry, que la petite brebis ait une aussi bonne vue... même la nuit.

En cette journée, les trois marchaient en queue leu-leu, Riddick à l'avant, Kayna au centre et Harry à l'arrière. Suivant le cours d'eau espérant trouver un village ou une ville. Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures lorsque la jeune fille les avisa qu'il y avait une chute un peu plus loin. Harry soupira de soulagement enfin une douche.

Arrivé à destination ils rencontrèrent un léger problème... La chute se trouvait sur une falaise, et eux tout au sommet.

-Et on fait comment pour descendre? demanda Harry en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

-On saute!

Harry observa Riddick comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

-T'es malade? on ignore si c'est assez creux... et c'est dangereux, on peu se tuer à cette hauteur...

-Dit l'homme qui a tué un scorpion aussi gros qu'une maison hier? murmura amusée Kayna.

-C'est pas la même chose...

-Ya qu'une seule façon de descendre, fit Riddick, et c'est en sautant.

-On peut sûrement escalader... ou tu pourrais nous porter?

Un grognement s'éleva...

-Ou peut-être pas... Mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen qu'un plogeon vers la mort...

Kayna soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. _Les Hommes... _Elle observa la chute un instant puis l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment elle en eut marre de les écouter.

-**NON NON NON**, On saute, c'est pas sorcier et le bassin est assez creux vu d'ici on peut sauter sans problèmes. S'énnerva Riddick.

-Et moi je t'assure que...

-**COWABUNGA** (1), **HIIIIHAAA**...

Les deux homme virent la jeune fille plonger. Au bout d'un moment elle refit surface. Frotta ses oreilles et leva la tête vers eux.

-**ALORS VOUS VENEZ LES MOLLUSQUES**?

Harry resta bouche bée, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il senti un poussée dans son dos.

_Plouf_

_Plouf_

Les deux hommes refirent surface.

-**MAIS T'ES MALADE, T'AURAIS PU ME TUER**.

-On peut t'arranger ça Sorcier...

-Riddick laisse-le, fit amusé Kayna un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>(1) Je suis une fan de TMNT, c'était mon hommage à Mickey ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Début 1<p>

Et Harry détestait l'admettre, mais sans Kayna il serait mort plus d'une fois. Elle avait la meilleure vue des trois, et la meilleure ouïe. Elle leur avait fait éviter de se faire dévorer par des rats géants trois fois, prendre des chemins trop instable 6 fois, évité 8 attaques nocturnes et 4 diurnes. Et c'était sans compter les proies qu'elle attrapait. Si ce n'était pas Riddick qui ramenait la bouffe c'était elle assuré. Il avait aussi vite appris à ne pas crier à côté d'elle. La dernière et seule fois qu'il le fit elle avait bloqué le flux de sa magie, comment elle s'y est prit il l'ignorait mais il n'avait pas recommencé. Ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus d'une journée, le but premier était de trouver une civilisation aussi primitive soit elle. Ensuite... ensuite ils verraient si avec le peu de technologie qu'ils aient ils pouvaient réparer la navette. Riddick savait piloter et détourner ces engins, Kayna savait les réparer... mais présentement ils n'avaient rien pour le faire... sauf de la soie d'araignée et de la salive de fourmis... en d'autres termes... pas grand chose.

Ils étaient en haut d'une colline et observait les alentours. Depuis le matin Kayna était nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient suivi mais il n'y avait rien. Pas l'ombre d'un insecte... gigantesque ou non. Elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil et scruta l'horizon. Et là ça la frappa. Le vent se fit plus chaud et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Doucement, en espérant qu'elle se trompait, elle se retourna.

_SHIT_

-Guys...

Riddick se retourna et revint sur ses pas. _Peur... et fureur?_

-Qu'est ce que tu vois? demanda Harry, ou entends?

-Courez...

Et sur ce simple mot elle sprinta. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une balle le frola. Riddick releva la tête surpris et s'élança dans la même direction que la jeune fille était partie. Harry fut rapidement sur leur talons.

_Ftiou_

Une balle vint se figer dans un arbre sur sa gauche et il accéléra la cadence.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les balles pleuvaient et ils ne pouvaient toujours pas voir leur attaquant. Une fois sous le couvert ses arbres ils s'accotèrent chacun dos à un tronc et attendirent.

-Gamine?

-Je les voit pas OK? J'entends juste les balles et c'est limite OK?

Il asquiéça, comprenant qu'elle détestait cette situation et ne la comprenait pas elle-même. Une nouvelle balle vint se loger dans l'une de leur couverture, et les trois reprirent leur course. Ils zigzaggèrent entre les branches et sortirent du sous-bois pour tomber nez -à nez avec une falaise. Ils réussirent de justesse à ne pas plonger tête première dans les eaux mortelles grâce à Riddick et se retournèrent... sauf Kayna qui blêmit.

Sur le rebord de la falaise se trouvait un petit appareil rouge vif.

-Pas lui, marmonna-t-elle si bas que Riddick eu du mal à l'entendre.

_clap,clap,clap,clap_

-Bravo, alors là... Chapeau Shades. T'as réussi non seulement et nous sentir, mais tu as failli les entraînés vers une mort presque certaine.

Un homme se tenait sous le couvert des arbres, sa tenue n'indiquait qu'une chose... Mercenaire. Les deux hommes observèrent le nouvel arrivant et leur compagne de voyage. Harry voyait rouge... _Elle nous mène en bateau depuis le début..._

Riddick pour sa part observa le merc et la fille... _Elle ne l'aime pas, il ne l'aime pas et elle n'a jamais vu la falaise avant que je ne nous arrête..._

-Enfant de pute... commença Kayna.

-Oula les gros mots déjà? Une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas utiliser un tel langage...

-Va te faire foutre...

D'autres mercenaires sortirent du bois et certains arrivèrent même par la falaise. Ils tentèrent de les capturer tous les trois, avant de se voir vite dépasser par les trois rescapés. Riddick tranchait leur gorge, Kayna les faisait exploser et Harry les propulsait entre eux. Ils furent vite séparer et le mercenaire en chef sorti un appareil de sa poche. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à déclencher une bombe et il actionna l'appareil. L'effet fut immédiat. Kayna s'écroula au sol et boucha ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sa vue s'illumina et elle ne vit plus les formes. Et vint le silence.

-Tu vois que tu peux être docile quand tu veux Kayna. sussura le mercenaire en déplaçant une frange de cheveux sur son visage.

Riddick et Harry avait été maté. Tous deux purent voir la jeune fille se rouler au sol sous la douleur. Harry allait lui crier une insulte lorsque Riddick lui pila sur le pied, assez ford pour le faire gémir de douleur.

-Avant que tu ne disent une imbécilité de nouveau... Regarde la bien et dis moi si elle nous as vraiment roulé.

-Aaah, Mais Riddick a compris lui, s'exclama tout joyeux le mercenaire, Il a compri que la **PÉTASSE** de Kayna **SHADES** est une foutue criminelle.

À chacun de ses cris il la frappa. Doucement sa vue revenait ainsi que son ouïe. Des larmes de douleur coulait le long de ses joues.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'était mes ébauches...<p>

Je les ai pas gardé car je ne les aimais pas et me donnaient plus de fils à retordre que de plaisir... et que dans les deux cas ça risquait de devenir un Pitch Black à la noix. Alors ... je les ai gardé juste pour vous, si ça vous donnes des idées go ahead... je ne les utiliserai possiblement pas... sauf peut-être la scène de la chute d'eau ^^ j'ai deux trois idées pour celle là... mais je sais pas encore si je les exploiterai.

Tourlou

Luna


	4. Chapitre 3 : Euréka!

Résumé : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

Avertissement : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et Langage pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à son Auteur. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

Claimer: JE possède Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination.

NA : Ne se passe pas durant Pitch Black, c'est une fic Post-Poudlard. Cette fic est un AU avec OC et des persos possiblement OOC (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre Harry EST OOC) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

-_dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

_sssfourchhchcelanguesss_

**hurlements**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : <em>EURÉKA!<em>**  
><strong>

Tout "l'équipage" s'était réunit autour de la table à manger, et tous grognait sur le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient. Une voix aigüe et haut perchée, se plaignait plus que les autres. Au bout d'un moment la femme cessa de se plaindre et tenta de faire parler ses compagnons.

-Alors dites nous, minauda-t-elle, comment vous êtes vous rencontré vous trois… vous semblez très bien vous connaître…

À ce moment Kayna se leva et sorti de la pièce.

-Elle aurait put au moins s'excusez de sa sortie de table… maugréa la femme

Harry dissimula un rictus et se racla la gorge.

-Pour répondre à ta question Lamia, Riddick est le meurtrier de nos parents… il voulait des enfants et a décimé nos familles pour nous enlever et nous éduquer. C'est comme notre père.

Un silence macabre planna sur la pièce.

-Et… et vous ne lui en voulez pas? Demanda Ryan éberlué.

-Bah il nous a appris à survivre et contrôler nos dons… je vois pas pourquoi moi ou Kayna, on lui en voudrait… il s'est très bien occupé de nous…

Riddick aborrait un sourire moqueur. _Que vas-tu encore inventer Potter_?

-…Mais… il a tué vos parents… sous vos yeux… pauvres choux…

- … ce n'est pas comme si il était un enfant de chœur dès le départ… j'ai passé de très beaux moments avec lui… comme là fois où il a éventré six gardes qui nous empêchaient de monter à bord d'un vaisseau… ou l'autre fois dans Crématoria ou l'un des prisonnier à tenter de me manger… et qu'il a finit dans notre assiette… ou encore…

Les autres passagers se levèrent précipitamment et sortirent de la pièce.

-…la fois ou Kayna t'as laissé monter à bord de la navette de secours, pour éviter qu'on se fasse piéger et qu'on a finit sur une terre inconnue? La _vraie_ histoire…

-Oui bien sûr… mais c'était plus marrant comme ça. Et cette histoire est plutôt banale… « Oh on venait de m'arrêter sur ma planète natale pour homicide, trahison, meurtre et vol, et on allait m'envoyer dans une prison intergalactique, lorsque le cargo sur lequel j'étais a subit une attaque terroriste. Kayna était dans la section passager et à voulu désactiver la bombe, mais pour son malheur un garde est venu faire sa ronde et la seule cachette disponible était ma cellule, cellule qui ironiquement était aussi celle de Riddick. Après avoir fait exploser la porte ils se sont enfuis me laissant encore dans les vapes, et j'ai finit par les rejoindre alors qu'ils allaient partir. On a prit une navette de secours et le cargo nous as attaqué… car pour eux nous étions les coupables, et une fois la navette endommagée on s'est écrasé sur une planète… inconnue et hostile, sur laquelle on a passé près d'un an avant de pouvoir repartir et reprendre nos vies. Lapse de temps qui, soit dit en passant équivaut, à deux ans pour vous… » Oui effectivement Crâne d'œuf j'aurais dû dire la vérité. Fit Harry avec un sourire

-… Dommage qu'elle ait manqué ta touchante petite histoire.

-Tu veux parier? Elle a surement écouté aux portes depuis le début et elle est présentement écroulée de rire quelque part… Ce serait son genre… sans compter que je suis le meilleur conteur…

-P'tit faiseur… ricanna Riddick

-Mais Beau parleur, finit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>8 ans plus tôt<p>

Dire que la planète était hostile était exagéré. Elle était dangereuse, voir agressive, mais hostile… ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait de l'oxygène, de la nourriture en abondance et de l'eau potable. La plupart des espèces rencontrées étaient similaires à plusieurs retrouvées sur Terre, et Harry avec ses connaissances, bien que maigre, pouvait tout de même les aidé à les identifier. Ils avaient croisés des espèces TRÈS colorées, Kayna s'était tout de même risquée à récolter leur venin ou leur organes pour des tests de fabrications.

Ils suivaient le ruisseaux le plus possible et déviait du cours d'eau seulement en extrême nécessité. Alors lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'entrée d'une caverne creusée de main d'homme, sombre, ils hésitèrent tout de même à entrer.

Au loin Kayna entendait des grattements, des cliquetis et des grincements. El les formes floues qu'elle discernait ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Lumos.

Un cri strident empli la caverne.

-Nox, marmonna Harry, Très bien… qui passe devant?

Riddick, un rictus aux lèvres releva ses lunettes et entra. Harry lui passa la corde de fortune qu'ils avaient tissé avec de la soie d'araignée, et ils l'attachèrent tous autour de leur taille.

-À la moindre alerte ne bougez pas quoiqu'il arrive, gronda Riddick.

-Mauvais souvenirs? Demanda Kayna avec un rictus.

-Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de traîner des corps morts…

-Compris Sorcier? Pas de tour de magie et tu bouge pas tant que Papa Riddick a pas dit « Go ».

Harry et Riddick lui jetèrent un drôle de regard.

-Quoi? Tu préfères « maman Riddick » peut-être? Fit-elle amusée.

-Garde le « Bulky », c'est moins bizarre, commenta Harry en grimaçant.

_Papa Riddick… comme s'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments_

Riddick ouvrit la marche et ils avancèrent dans les ténèbres. Par sécurité Harry plaça sa main sur la paroi et ferma les yeux. Il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, sûr qu'on les entendaient dans tous les tunnels de cette grotte, et essayant de ne pas penser aux étranges mouvement que provoquait le passage de sa main. Il retint un cri lorsqu'il senti quelque chose passer sur sa main, et sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes.

De temps à autres ils entendaient un drôle de cillement ou un claquement. Ces sons semblaient venir de partout alors ils leur était impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Trois chemins s'offraient à eux et le ruisseau arrivait des trois. Riddick observa les trois passages et s'en approcha pour les sentir.

Un soupir les fit sursauter.

-Qui va là? Demanda Harry dont la voix était plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Relax bêta c'est moi qui ai soupiré, murmura Kayna d'un ton agacé.

-Ne refais _jamais_ ça… tu m'as foutu la trousse, chuchota Harry.

-En passant Bulky, à droite la reine, tout droit l'entrepôt, à gauche une ville. C'est comme tu veux (elle coupa sa corde) mais moi je vais à droite.

Elle se dirigea vers le tunnel lorsque Riddick l'attrapa par le collet et d'un mouvement sec la retourna vers eux.

-Répète?

-Je vais voir la reine… je suis sûre qu'ils ont de la gelée royale qui ferait un excellent explosif…

-Non pas ça… Gamine.

-Bah quoi? Vision nocturne tu connais?… Je croyais que c'était clair… non?

Il fronça les sourcils mais l'a relâcha et elle partit voir la reine.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Harry.

-…

Riddick entraîna Harry à sa suite dans le tunnel de gauche… vers la civilisation.

-Tu l'abandonnes? S'étonna Harry.

-Elle nous a abandonné, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris… et je ne crois pas qu'on va partir de cette planète sans elle… Elle est aussi tenace qu'un foutu Chasseur de primes… en moins agaçant.

-Là, tu m'as perdu, tu veux éclairer ma lanterne?

Riddick lui jeta un regard et se tut.

-Génial, le supplice du silence, marmonna Harry, Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te fais délier la langue?

-…

-Super…

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à la sortie et Riddick replaça ses lunettes. Ils firent à peine deux pas en direction de la ville que Kayna arriva à la course tout sourire. Elle soutint leur regard hargneux et avec son plus beau sourir leur dit :

-Missed me?

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

Outre le malaise qui planait sur l'équipage dès qu'ils croisaient l'un des trois membres de la « famille », la matinée passa sans problème… jusqu'à ce que Jyok, l'un des dynamiteurs, soit porté disparu.

S'en suivi une battue dans tout le vaisseau, mais il restait introuvable. Lorsque Riddick suggéra de demander à sa « fille » de le retrouver… elle s'avéra elle aussi introuvable.

Le malaise s'accentua,... _Et si elle l'avait tué…_

Chacun s'activèrent plus ardemment à retrouver l'un ou l'autre des deux disparus. Espérant qu'aucun des deux ne soit le tueur, et que si le tueur en avait attrapé un, que se soit la fille qui soit morte.

* * *

><p>Lamia scruta l'un des compartiments à nourriture et le referma sans bruit, non sans avoir prit quelques craquelins.<p>

-Tu sais à observer ta façon d'agir on pourrait presque croire que tu es la tueuse…

Lâchant un cri de surprise la femme se retourna et lâcha les biscuits. Le Chef se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et dévorait la femme des yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et entreprit de ramasser les miettes. L'homme s'avança dans la pièce et l'aida. À plusieurs reprise leurs mains se touchèrent et une fois le plancher propre, Lamia s'apprêta à partir. Le Chef lui attrapa le bras, la plaqua sur le comptoir et lui mit une lame sur la gorge.

-Un seul son et tu meures…

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur elle acquiesça.

* * *

><p>Sillowey éclaira un corridor de sa lampe torche. Ne trouvant aucune menace à l'horizon il s'aventura dans l'étroit passage. Arrivé à un tournant il éclaira tant bien que mal des deux côté. Autant que pouvait lui permettre l'espace entre les deux cloison qui comprimait son torse. Rassuré que les passages étaient clairs de toutes menace il tourna à gauge. Plus il avançait plus l'impression d'être écrasé s'accentua. Son cœur semblait battre plus fort et il avait l'impression qu'on l'entendait dans tout le vaisseau. Il leva la torche pour voir scruter l'étroit passage, et réprima un cri.<p>

Entre deux poutre se trouvait un bras… _arraché_… dégoulinant de sang. Il crut voir pendant un bref instant des yeux luire dans la lumière violette mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, ils avaient disparus. Sentant la panique s'insinuer en lui il tenta de s'enfuir. Mais en revenant sur ses pas il resta coincer au tournant.

Un grondement sourd lui fit lever la tête…et il hurla…

* * *

><p>Harry déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche des deux disparus lorsque le cri retenti. Soupirant face à la situation <em>Faut encore que je joue les sauveurs… Génial <em>il couru dans la direction du cri. Il retint un ricanement cruel lorsqu'il vit l'homme coincé , dos à la sortie. Spottant l'étrange créature sanguinaire qui allait apprécier un repas facile, il lança un simple Expelliarmus sur la créature _si elle est comme les araignées, je prendrai pas de chances_

La créature rugit de douleur et disparu dans la noirceur.

L'homme réussit à se déprendre du tournant et sorti aussi vite qu'il le put du couloir.

-… Vous m'avez sauvez la vie…

-Mouais… vous pouvez me dire qu'elle est la brillante idée qui vous est passé par la tête de vous aventurer dans un passage aussi étroit… _sans renfort_?

L'homme tremblait de tout son corps, toujours sous le choc qu'il avait failli y laissé la peau. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un homme noir plaqua Harry au sol et pointa un fusil sur sa tête.

-**ON TE TIENS SALE TUEUR… BOUGE UN CIL ET J'ÉCLATE TA TÊTE**!

Harry regarda l'homme sans broncher. _Império? Nah trop visible, Hypnose? Naah trop simple, Suggestion? … pourquoi pas… Je pourrais… Tiens elle est là Elle?_

* * *

><p>Riddick avait fait le tour des cachettes possible pour la jeune fille. <em>Lumière ou non elle sait se cacher <em>Il arriva au détour du sas à déchet lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Dans le sas, près de l'écoutille se trouvait Kayna qui flottait dans le vide. Ricanant doucement, Riddick rétabli ouvrit le sas et se laissai lotter jusqu'à elle. Il sorti son poignard et le plaça sur sa gorge.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui surprise, et bailla.

D'un mouvenment habile elle le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se rétabli et revint vers elle rapidement.

Après quelques minutes à se battre ainsi, il finit par la coincé sur une parois, ses poignets dans une main au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre main il sépara les parois de son pantalon. Ceux-ci était collé ensemble avec une matière similaire à du velcro.

Il sorti sa verge et la pénétra d'un coup de bassin.

* * *

><p>Harry observa la nouvelle venue. Et soupira.<p>

-Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche Kayna... t'étais où?

L'homme au dessus de lui figea à la mention du nom. Espérant que le jeune homme sous lui ait menti il se retourna doucement. Accoté sur une poutre Kayna observait la scène amusée. Riddick se tenait derrière elle, et il faisait glissé son poignard sur son bras, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Dormais, pourquoi? J'ai manqué un truc?

L'homme reporta son attention sur le Sorcier et ricanna.

-Je viens de surprendre ton ami avant son prochain meurtre...

-T'as réussi à attraper Riddick? Chapeau (elle se tourna vers le Furyen), tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un des suspects, Bulky, t'aurais pu me prévenir...

-Je crois qu'il parle du Sorcier, Gamine, ricanna Riddick.

-Oooooh, cet ami là... Donc vous avez vérifié les videos et il est le coupable? Ok Bye Harry...

Les personnes présentes regardèrent Kayna s'éloigner comme si de rien était.

-**WOOAAH MINUTE...QUELLES VIDÉOS**?

Elle s'arrêta, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Harry leva les yeux au plafond exaspéré par son amie, lorsqu'il vit les minuscules caméra incrustée dans la voute. Repoussant vivement l'homme de sur lui il fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis quand les vaisseaux sont munis de caméras de surveillance... demanda-t-il, ET où est la salle de visionnement?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-La compagnie à qui j'ai commandé cette navette se fait régulièrement voler, alors ils ont installé un système de surveillance dans TOUS leur vaisseaux... achetés ou loués. Et pour ton autre question, dans la petite pièce à droite de l'aire de repos.

Elle leur fit un petit salut de la main et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Le tueur regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. <em>Tout mon travail va foirer le moment qu'ils visionnent les vidéos... tous mon travail foutu en l'air par cette... cette <em>_**garce**_

* * *

><p>Troisième chapitre de finit... enfin...<p>

Pas que je ne voulais pas le finir... mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre lui.

Je vous laisse deviner qui est le véritable tueur.

Petit concours : J'ai besoin d'un nom de planète ou de Race pour Kayna... Il y aura un chapitre Bonus suite à ça.

Deuxième concours : Ceux ou celle qui m'enverront une review avec la raison de la vision de Kayna (j'aime beaucoup Kayna ^^) auront le droit de décider de la fin de l'histoire... Pour tous ceux qui auront bien vu j'écrirai leur fin en bonus.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ou j'en viens... Cette histoire ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitre malheureusement... Tout au plus il m'en reste trois à quatre à écrire et elle est finit.

Aller à Plus

Luna


	5. Chapitre 4 : Maître Corbeau,

Résumé : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

Avertissement : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence, Langage, relation homosexuelle et tree-some pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à son Auteur. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

Claimer: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination.

NA : Ne se passe pas durant Pitch Black, c'est une fic Post-Poudlard. Cette fic est un AU avec OC et des persos possiblement OOC (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre Harry EST OOC) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

_-dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

**-hurlements**

-téléphatie

Merci à:

Sasu (ton nom est trop long alors je vais juste écrire Sasu) pour ta review. J'aimes bien le nom de la race, je sais pas encore si je vais l'utiliser puisqu'une province Chinoise existe avec ce nom et je ne veux pas paraître raciste lorsque je ne le suis pas :S Mais ça ma donner des idées, au pire le nom sera un peu traficoté ^^.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4: <em>Maître Corbeau dans son arbre, perché, tenait en son bec, un fromage<em>

9 ans plus tôt

-Harry... Mon garçoon...

-**LA FERME, VIEUX SCHNOUK**.

Le vieillard se mit à sangloter et Harry lui cracha dessus avec dédain.

-Tch... Le Grand Albus Dumbledore vient de craquer devant le pauvre petit Harry Potter.

-Harry... mais qu'es-tu devenu? murmura tristement Albus.

-**ET TU OSE ME LE DEMANDER**?

Un vent violent se leva dans la pièce close. Harry baissa les yeux sur le vieil homme, une lueur démente au fond des yeux.

-Dois-je te rappeler que TU as décidé de me déposer sur le pas de la porte des Dursley, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ILS détestaient la magie? J'ai passé 10 ans sous leur toit à servir d'esclave, de punching bag et de jouet sexuel, pour ces êtres immondes. Alors que VOUS auriez pu empêchez cela _vous_ m'avez laissez chez eux...

-Haaarryyyy...

-**LA FERME**! Ensuite vint Hogwarts. Oh bien sûr, vous m'avez eut exactement là ou vous me vouliez, chez les lions, les foutus lions qui se croient supérieurs parce qu'ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent sans réprimande...

-Non Harry ce n'est...

-Reducto...

Le directeur hurla de douleur lorsque le sortilège frappa son bras le réduisant à un amas de chair sanguinolente.

-On se tait et on écoute vieil homme. Où en étais-je... AHHH oui... les lions... Vous saviez que mon... _père_ (il cracha le mot avec dédain) torturait et attaquait des élèves, et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher... noooon ce serait trop demander de renvoyer un étudiant qui est une menace en lui même, d'ailleurs je suis surpris que ma mère soit tomber amoureuse de lui... vous connaissez la meilleure celle qui m'a fait perdre toute confiance en vous? Ma quatrième année pendant le tournois lors d'une de mes recherches, j'ai trouvé le journal d'une des meilleures amies de ma mère et elle a explicitement dit et je cites : " _C'est à peine croyable. Lily me disait hier qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de Potter et aujourd'hui elle m'énumérait toute ses qualités. Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d'idée, et elle ma répondu que le bouquet de rose et les chocolats étaient la plus délicate attention qu'un garçon n'ait jamais eut envers elle_." Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche vous? Moi j'ai tiqué et j'ai continuer ma lecture... **ÇA N'AURAIT PAS ÉTÉ DE VOUS ET DE TOUTES VOS MANIPULATIONS QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS NÉ, MA VIE N'AURAIT JAMAIS ÉTÉ UN ENFER ET LE MONDE S'EN SERAIT MIEUX PORTÉ!**

L'homme vacilla sous les hurlements d'Harry, il tenta un dernière fois d'établir un contact visuel avec le jeune homme mais Harry ne lui en donna pas le temps.

-Nox...

Le lumières s'éteignirent. Albus senti des liens se former autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets, une corde s'enroula autour de son cou et il fut ficeler au mur. Il senti Harry lui placer un bandeau autour des yeux.

-Lumos, voilà juste au cas où il te viendrais à l'idée d'utiliser la légilimencie ou un Imperio ou… autre chose... comme vous le faîtes régulièrement si bien.

-Harry... Mon Garçon, croit moi... j'ai fait tout ça pour le bien de tous... James n'aurait pas envouté ta mère... que... que justement tu ne serais pas né, gémit Dumbledore.

-Ooh mais ce n'est pas que de ma vie dont il est question, Bulledemorve, c'est aussi celle de Neville et de plusieurs autres enfants nés en Juillet. Que vous ayez finit par m'avoir moi... n'est que le début, la goutte qui fait déborder votre **PUTAIN** de vase. C'est toutes les entourloupes que vous avez fait pour y arriver. C'est l'accumulation de toutes vos conneries, qui m'amène à ce juste châtiment... châtiment qui aurait du vous être donner depuis un bon moment... L'avantage c'est que seul vous et moi serons au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici...

-Et... et où m'as tu amené Harry?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Durant toute la conversation il avait préparer ses instruments de torture. D'un mouvement de baguette il retira les vêtements de l'homme et prit un fouet.

-On va commencer par le châtiment physique… parce que… c'est le plus amusant, dit Harry joyeusement, j'ai eu un excellent maître, vous savez lorsque j'ai été capturé pendant deux mois, et que personne n'a rien tenté pour me retrouver… Dolohov et Nott se sont amusés avec moi, oh pas de Crucio avec moi, je m'y suis habitué en 2 jours… des années d'abus physique… ça vous endurci, non ils ont trouvé les moyens moldus plus… jouissifs…et je suis entièrement d'accord… ça cache très bien un meutre à l'Avada…

-De… de quoi parles-tu… Ha… Harry?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Un sourire démentiel étira ses lèvres et il leva le bras au dessus de sa tête et frappa. Le fouet claqua dans l'air et frappa le corps frêle de Dumbledore, laissant une longue crevasse rouge sur son torse. Harry répéta le mouvement trois autres fois, se délectant du temps d'attente entre chaque claquement. Laissant la peur s'insinuer au fond de l'âme de sa victime. …Tout à fait jouissif… Son sourire s'élargit. Il posa le fouet et prit une deux électrodes. Il en plaça un près du cœur et l'autre sur la nuque. D'un simple sort il activa la batterie et activa la décharge. Sous le coup Dumbledore perdit le souffle, mais la douleur qui suivit fut intense. Son cœur s'arrêta et reparti sur un rythme fou. Il se senti défaillir lorsqu'il senti une aiguille pénétrer son bras.

-Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas sombrer inconscient alors que l'on vient de commencer, susurra Harry en lui caressant le visage.

Dumbledore gémit la panique prenant possession de son esprit rationel _Je vais mourir… et personne ne le saura…_

* * *

><p>8 ans plus tôt<p>

Elle était de garde cette nuit-là. Soupirant d'ennui elle prit une branche et la passa à trois hauteur différente. Une fois trop haut au-dessus du feu, la deuxième au milieu du feu et la troisième au bout des flammes. Soupirant elle prit une buche et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes montèrent éclairant leur petit campement.

_Selon eux... trois mois qu'on est ici... pas que ça vaut la peine de compter... Je n'aurai surement pas le contrat de Mackster maintenant..._

Elle soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis souleva son linge et le renifla _Ouf besoin de laver ça...le plus tôt possible... Ils dorment tous les deux... Parfait..._

Elle se leva prit une fiole et aspergea une bûche et la jeta dans le feu. Le sifflement discret la fit sourire _Avec ça ya pas grand danger qu'un prédateur vienne _Elle sortit trois autres fioles et les enterra autour du feu. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était seulement perçue par les insectes et ils ne viendrait pas perturber leur campement. Elle se releva et s'éloigna vers la rivière un peu plus loin.

Riddick se réveilla en sursault quelques secondes plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, tous les sens en alerte. Se relevant doucement il inspecta le campement. Harry dormait et Kayna... _Où est elle encore passée? _Il se leva et fouilla les alentour du regard. Abaissant ses lunettes il nota que le feu avait deux bûche neuves. Portant son regard sur les alentours il nota l'étrange corde près de la rivière. Dessus séchait les vêtements de Kayna tournant les yeux vers la rivière il la vit dans l'eau sous la mini chute en train de se laver. Il s'approcha de la berge et l'appela. Son manque de réaction l'intrigua. Observant le corps de la jeune fille il laissa ses yeux se balader sur les courbes et suivre ses faits et gestes.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur l'un de ses seins jouant avec son mamelon et glissa son autre main dans son entre jambes. Elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière appréciant le flot continue de la rivière sur son corps comme de multiples caresses.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Riddick et il se déshabilla. Il fit tremper ses vêtements dans l'eau et les lava. Puis il les accrocha sur le fil. Il en profita pour humer le parfum des vêtements de Kayna et il sourit. Même s'il ne pouvait voir tous ses traits il savait reconnaître l'odeur subtil d'une belle femme... même si cette dernière sentait les explosifs et la nature, le parfum discret des phéromones imprégnaient le tissus. Il en profita pour découper un petit morceau de tissus de son gilet et le huma. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et il cacha le morceau dans l'une de ses poches avant de plonger dans la rivière. Il nagea sous l'eau et après s'être assé approché il sorti la tête légèrement de l'eau.

Il l'entendit gémir alors qu'elle inséra un doigt dans sa chatte. Elle se pencha vers l'avant et appuya l'un de ses bras sur la parois rocheuse. Elle mordilla sa lèvre pour réprimer un cri qui se mua en gémissement.

Riddick sorti lentement de l'eau et leva le poignard qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle tentant de faire le moins de son possible... bien que la chute semblait couvrir son approche mieux vaut être prudent.

Puis il plongea sur elle. D'un mouvement vif il plaça la lame sur sa gorge et attira son corps vers lui. Sa main caressa légèrement sa poitrine, son ventre et finalement sa chatte. Il la glissa entre ses cuisse et écarta les lèvres.

-Besoin d'aide? Susurra-t-il à son oreille

Sous la surpirse elle se cabra et tenta de lui échapper, mais la force brute du Furyen l'empêcha de bouger. Il inséra un doigt, puis deux et titilla sa cerise avec son pouce. Retirant ses doigts de sa caverne il écarta ses jambes et y glissa sa verge. Elle gémit doucement lorsqu'il la pénétra brusquement.

Il remonta sa main et caressa son bourgeon. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle cabra vers lui. Un rictus étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle ondula le bassin pour lui intimer de se mouvoir. Il caressa son ventre et un doux gémissement lui répondit. Amusé il pressa la lame un peu plus sur son cou. Elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière l'appuyant ainsi sur son épaule droite. Une de ses mains se glissa sur sa nuque le forçant à baisser la tête dans son cou. Un rire étouffé fit vibrer sa poitrine et se plia à la demande de sa partenaire.

-Yours... chuchota-t-elle.

Un grognement s'éleva et il se mit à pomper en elle comme un dément, lui arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Il retira sa lame de son cou et passa son bras sous sa jambe gauche et la souleva. Elle gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la pénétrait encore plus profondément. Elle fit glisser son autre main sur son sein gauche et pinça le mamelon lui arrachant un soupir. Riddick goûta sa peau et laissa ses dents égratigner le cou de la jeune fille.

Il senti ses parois se contracter de plus en plus sous l'orgasme qui la submergeait par vague. En trois autres poussées il délivra sa semence en elle, continuant a se mouvoir un peu plus doucement et en la maintenant debout, car sous le coup de l'émotion ses muscle l'avait lâchée.

Lorsque leur respiration furent plus calme il sorti sa verge de sa chatte et fit deux pas en arrière. Il lui tourna le dos et ramassa son linge désormais sec. Il s'habilla et retourna se coucher un rictus aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>5 ans plus tôt<p>

Riddick évita de justesse le filet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule un rictus aux lèvres et repris sa course. Trois balles frôlèrent son bras droit et il bifurqua à gauche, plongeant dans un trou. _Amateurs_ Il rampa quelques mètres et se retourna sur le dos. Un trou se trouvait au dessus de lui et il pouvait voir le vaisseau flotter quelques mètres plus haut. Les lumières balayèrent le trou dans lequel il avait plongé et un homme tenta d'y pénétrer.

_-C'est trop étroit. Il y est sûrement coincé... Oui je veux bien mais comment tu veux que je rentre là-dedans quand j'arrive à peine à passer mes épaules?... Nah moi je rentre pas là dedans Flint si tu veux Riddick va le chercher... Mouais c'est ça enculé toi-même, non mais fais chier..._

Riddick ricanna dans le noir et vit l'homme grimper à une échelle de corde. _Trois jours et je sors..._

Trois jours plus tard les chasseurs quittèrent la planète. N'ayant pas attrapé Riddick et croyant qu'il s'était échappé ils avaient rebroussé chemin. Le meurtrier monta à bord de la navette et quitta la planète.

Quelques jours plus tard il atterri sur une lune marchande le temps de refaire le plein et "d'acheter" quelques provisions.

Alors qu'il déambulait parmi les marchands, le visage caché par son capuchon, il senti qu'on le suivait. Amusé il déambula pour entrainer sa nouvelle proie dans un lieu désert. Dans une ruelle sombre sa proie pressa un objet sur sa nuque.

-Wow t'es plus facile à manipuler que tu le laisse cr...

Il se retourna rapidement attrapa le bras qui tenait "l'arme" et plaqua son poursuivant contre le mur. Il grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qui il tenait.

-Sorcier...

-Salut Crâne d'œuf, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

Harry avait passé les dernières heures a visionné les dix écrans de surveillances. Il fit avancé jusqu'au premier mort et s'arrêta surpris lorsque l'une des caméras filma Lamia entrer dans une pièce sombre. Elle en ressorti en hurlant. Il suivit sa progression jusqu'au premier mort. Il la vit attraper l'une des armes de Riddick qui se trouvait là et elle frappa l'homme. Tout en hurlant. Harry vit du coin de l'œil un Riddick dans l'écran disparaître dans les ombres. Et de la pièce sombre une Kayna un rictus aux lèvres sortir et lever les yeux vers la caméra. Deux secondes avant que l'écran ne devienne noir. Il vit Lamia voler des craquelins avant de se faire violer par le Chef, et Joyk se faire démembrer par le Chef quelques secondes plus tard. Il vit le noir placer les morceaux un peu partout dans le vaisseaux en prenant une apparence de monstre reptilien comme celui qu'il avait entre-aperçu plus tôt.

Fermant les écrans Harry se retourna vers la porte. Ryan se tenait dans l'encadrement une lueur folle dans les yeux.

-T'as l'intention de me tuer? demanda nonchalant Harry.

-Fallait que vous foutiez tout en l'air, toi et Riddick et même cette sale garce de Kii Esse...

-Kayna, pointa Harry.

-**M'EN FOUT**... Je l'aurais tué de toute façon, un sourire cruel et pervers étira ses lèvres, après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'on ne nous menace pas moi et le Chef.

-Mmm... Donc si je me fie à ce que je viens de visionner et ce que tu viens de me dire... toute cette mise en scène c'était pour vous débarasser de Kayna...

-**LA SALOPE NOUS VOLE TOUS LES MEILLEURS CONTRATS**. Avant qu'elle n'apparaisse c'était nous qui avions les meilleures proie, les plus gros contrats et les plus grosses primes... Depuis qu'elle est là **ON A PLUS RIEN**...

-Continue de crier et elle va te tuer...

-Elle est à l'autre bout du vaisseaux, elle peut pas nous entendre, ricana Ryan.

-... Toi ...tu sais pas à qui tu as affaire... Mais dis moi... Et Lamia?

-Lamia? Elle devait faire diversion pour faire sortir cette sale garce de son trou...

-Et elle m'a envouté parce que...

-T'étais dans le chemin... et facile a manipulé...

-... Ok... et Riddick? Pourquoi vous ne le tuerez pas?

-Il fait un excellent suspect et une ou deux morts de plus à son tableau... ça ne changera pas grand chose...

Harry opina du chef et laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce. Pas que la présence de l'homme l'intimidait, non loin de là il voulait juste savourer la situation la trouvant très amusante. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il se leva.

-Et tu crois aller où comme ça? Menaça Ryan.

-Voir Kayna, la baiser, puis voir Riddick, me faire baiser et ensuite vous tuer tous les trois.

Ryan éclata de rire. Le visage vers le plafond il riait à gorge déployer, il ne vit pas le sortilège fuser vers lui.

Harry observa la forme inconsciente à ses pieds. Un rictus aux lèvres.

-Oui moi aussi je trouves l'idée marrante, Mais Riddick est un excellent amant... quand il essaye pas de me tuer. fit il à la forme endormi avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>8 ans plus tôt<em>

_-Kayna Shades, Dynamiteuse à contrat._

_Riddick porta son attention sur la jeune fille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

_-Richard B. Riddick, Meurtrier._

_Et elle éclata de rire, ou plutôt murmura de rire. Sa voix ne s'élevant pas plus haut que le bruissement des feuilles. Harry les regarda puis abattu se présenta._

_-Harry Potter, Traître… Tu es la seule qui n'est pas recherchée ou étiquetée comme dangereuse. Méfie toi des deux gros méchants loups…_

_Elle lui jeta un regard… et étrangement il regretta presque ses paroles… presque._

Un mois plus tard les trois marchait au pied d'une falaise. Riddick en tête, Kayna au centre et Harry derrière. Et Kayna s'emmerdait ferme. Oh pas que les créatures de cette planète ne les attaquait pas ou qu'il n'y avait rien à faire mais, juste marché indéfiniment pour tenter de trouver de la civilisation l'ennuyait. Elle soupira d'ennui lui attirant un regard de la part du Furyen. Elle lui tira la langue dès qu'il tourna la tête. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, là ou le ruisseau courait et laissa son regard balayer la distance, reportant son attention vers l'avant elle soupira de nouveaux, puis tourna la tête vers la parois observa un peu et reporta son attention vers l'avant. Elle botta un caillou aussi gros qu'une balle de baseball qui revola et frappa le mollet du Furyen. Il tourna la tête de nouveau vers elle alors quelle regardait à nouveau de l'autre côté du ruisseau.

Harry s'était réveillé se matin là avec un sentiment que quelques choses d'étrange allait se passer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Quelques chose dans la façon de bouger la jeune fille le mettait sur ses gardes. Oh bien sûr le Furyen aussi le mettait sur ses gardes. Juste à le voir marcher, les sens en alerte, les muscle tendus, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvements, avec cette assurance et cette aura menaçante... _Je serais un imbécile si je tentais quoique ce soit contre lui... avec ou sans magie_.

Riddick avait pris les devant de leur petit groupe, d'un commun accord ils l'avaient désigné comme "Chef de meute", il s'en serait bien passé. Le jeune homme se pliait sous son regard, mais la fille... Quelque chose chez elle le mettait sur ses gardes. Comme l'avait soulevé le Sorcier, elle est la seule qui ne soit pas catégorisée comme dangereuse, mais depuis leur présentation un doute planait... _Et si... _À force de beaucoup voyager on entend beaucoup de chose, et les murmures craintifs à son passage en disait long. Mais ce qui le chicotait le plus était le _pourquoi elle est entrée dans notre cellule, et pourquoi avoir fait exploser le vaisseau_. Un soupir le fit se retourner. Il reporta son attention vers l'avant et tenta d'ignorer le sentiment de danger qui montait en lui. Quelque chose frappa sa jambe et il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'arrière, La jeune fille ne le regardait pas, et avec ses lunettes fumée en place, difficile de lire son regard _Avec ma vue ce serait un exploit_. Secouant la tête d'agacement il tenta d'ignorer ses camarades d'infortunes. Lorsqu'une corde s'enroula autour de son cou et tira.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la jeune fille fit volte face si rapidement qu'il ne put à peine bloquer l'attaque. Elle frappa trois coups rapide et précis sur son plexus lui coupant le souffle. Elle se retourna sorti la corde de soie et attaqua Riddick. Ce dernier réagissant sur réflexes tira sur le lien entraînant son agresseur dans le mouvement. La jeune fille retomba sur ses pieds et chargea, deux lames en main. Il esquiva la première attaque et para la deuxième. Attrapant sa propre lame il frappa, entaillant son épaule. Le sourire cruel et amusé qu'elle portait ne prévoyait rien de bon. Elle plongea au sol et tenta de le faire valser. Il sauta par dessus son attaque et évita de justesse une deuxième. Il attrapa l'un de ses bras et tira, le craquement qui retenti lui assura que son bras était disloqué. Au lieu de crier sous la douleur elle rigola, contournant le furyen elle donna un coup de coude entre ses omoplates lui coupant le souffle. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour mieux charger. Il l'évita à nouveau de justesse et chargea à son tour. Elle venait de se retourner lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la parois rocheuse. Sa tête revolla vers l'arrière. Et elle éclata de rire. Pas comme un murmure mais un vrai rire. Épuisée elle se laissa glissé au sol riant à gorge déployée.

-**MAIS T'ES MALADE? POURQUOI TU NOUS AS ATTAQUÉ? **On devrait te tuer pour ça.

Durant le combat ses lunettes était tombée au sol. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres et rigolait. Ses cheveux dégoulinant de sueur était ramener en une queue de cheval et on pouvait voir les trois cicatrices qui barrait son œil gauche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers eux. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Harry _C'est pas naturel des yeux comme ça, ça fiche la frousse_

-M'emmerdait, et je voulais vérifier s'il méritait vraiment sa position de dominant, fit-elle en pointant Riddick.

-Attends, t'as fais tout ça... juste pour savoir s'il était un vrai dominant? T'es folle, t'es complétement folle.

Riddick observa la jeune fille au sol. Sous leur regard elle se releva, rangea ses armes, et replaça son bras.

-Prochaine fois... tu ne survivras pas, grogna Riddick, Passe devant... _Je te garde à l'oeil_.

* * *

><p>Maintenant (1 an plus tard)<p>

-Alors nous sommes d'accord. Nous fournissons Potter, Vous fournissez ce... Riddick et vous, vous nous amenez ce Shades, dit un homme tout de noir vêtu.

-Je ne promets pas qu'il sera en un morceau, Riddick peut être très difficile à mater, fit un homme bourru. Son habillement indiquant clairement qu'il est un chasseur de primes.

Une troisième figure observa une quatrième dans l'ombre et acquiesça.

-Mon M... client veut être sûr qu'ils seront prêts pour la bataille. Après tout nous ferons face à une grande menace.

-Prêts, rigola une cinquième figure, Shades est excellent dans son domaine, le pourquoi il n'est pas reconnu comme un criminel est le fait que des gouvernement font appel à ses services. Riddick est un meurtrier calculateur le plus efficace qui soit et Potter, est l'un des êtres les plus chanceux qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer et un puissant sorcier. Ils seronts prêts croyez moi. Par contre je vous suggère de les garder attaché jusqu'à nouvel ordre, car ils ne seront pas conciliants. Surtout Riddick.

-Ont-ils déjà travailler ensemble? demanda à nouveau le porte parole de l'ombre silencieuse.

-Pas à ma connaissance, ils ne se connaissent possiblement même pas. Mais ils devront travailler ensemble pour éliminer cette nouvelle menace.

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent et tous se quittèrent. Seul le Client et son porte-parole restèrent.

-Maître une fois que vous aurez conquis cette partie de l'Univers... allez vous tuer ces trois pions?

Un silence accompagna la question.

-Bien Maître, Compris maître.

* * *

><p>Désolée de la publication tardive, j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à écrire ce chapitre... plus que le troisième en fait. Et mon travail ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire. Alors voici le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Des reviews seraient appréciées ou des PMs.<p>

Luna

PS : Cette fic sera traduite en anglais dans un temps proche… je sais juste pas quand puisque ces temps-ci je travail beaucoup et que j'ai plusieurs autres fics et histoires en cours donc j'essai de diviser mon temps entre chacune afin de bien les avancées… de plus j'ai un nouveau bébé… (une nouvelle fic lol) que j'essai aussi de finir avant de poster pour vous mettre sur la faim c'est une creature!Harry fic qui me trotte en tête depuis un bout…. Ouin créature… en tout cas vous verrez ^^

Bulle bye L.

PPS: Le 5ème chapitre est déjà en route ^^ L13


	6. Chapitre 5 : Dans de beaux draps

Résumé : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

Avertissement : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et Langage pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à Jim et Ken Wheat (3) . Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

Claimer: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination avec les jolis petits chatons qui gambadent après les bubulles dans ma tête ;p

NA : Ne se passe pas durant Pitch Black. C'est une fic Post-Poudlard. Cette fic est un AU avec OC et des persos possiblement OOC (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre Harry EST OOC) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

_-dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

-**hurlements**

-télépathie

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : <em>Dans de beaux draps<em>

Maintenant

Harry trouva Sillowey avec Lamia qui pansait son torse qu'il avait égratigné dans l'étroit couloir. Il resta dans l'ombre sous un sort de désillusion et observa la scène un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Lamia plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme et il plongea sur elle en l'embrassant farouchement. Harry leva sa main droite les yeux brillants follement et lança un Sectumsempra sur le pauvre homme. Les deux amants surpris se séparèrent l'un avait une lueur de terreur au fond des yeux alors que le sang coulait à flot de sa gorge désormais ouverte, et l'autre se retrouva aspergé de la tête aux pieds par le liquide poisseux.

Une longue plainte douloureuse s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme et Lamia hurla de terreur. Le Chef fut bientôt sur les lieux et écarquilla les yeux de surprise à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il ne vit jamais le sort rouge fusé vers lui et Lamia.

Harry sorti de sa cachette un sourire amusé aux lèvres et ligota les deux inconscients. Puis il retira le sortilège qui le camouflait et regarda Sillowey.

-Pas que j'en ai contre toi Sillow, ricanna Harry, mais tu es dans les jambes et tu nous aurait reporter aux premières autorités dès que tu serais débarqué… ce que je veux éviter à tout prix, alors m'en veut pas trop si je te tue, mais t'es une menace. Bye bye, Avada.

Harry se releva et observa son œuvre un rictus aux lèvres.

-Voilà! comme ça personne ne pensera à un arrêt cardiaque. Et c'est plus marrant de voir le sang faire une jolie flaque au sol, tiens on dirait un Poney cette fois, hahaha.

-Et tu me traites de folle, Sorcier, t'es pas mieux quand on voit ce que tu fais à tes victimes.

-Hey Kay, moi c'est de l'art mes meurtres toi c'est une bouillie de corps mélanger à du gravât. Se plaignit Harry sur un ton enfantin.

-Et il a 28 ans? Marmonna Riddick qui arrivait avec un Ryan inconscient sur l'épaule.

Il jeta l'homme au sol et Harry le ligota. Sifflotant pendant sa tâche puis ils les installèrent confortablement sur des chaises et Harry les réveilla. Ils ouvrirent les yeux en grognant contre le sommeil forcé. Et paniquèrent lorsqu'ils virent leur geôlier leur sourire.

-Libérez-moi s'il vous plaît je n'ai rien fait, se plaignit Lamia en tentant d'envoûter les deux hommes.

_TCHACK_

Elle vascilla sous la giffle de Kayna qui la regarda. La jeune fille souleva ses lunettes laissant les captifs trembler de peur sous son regard étrange. Puis elle retourna s'accoter au mur et observa la scène.

-La ferme Lamia, maugréa Harry, tu vas la mettre de mauvaise humeur et je ne pourrai plus m'amuser, il fit la mout comme un enfant puis sourit tout joyeux lorsque la femme se tut, là tu vois que tu est une gentille fifille.

Il éclata d'un rire dément qui fit frissonner les trois prisonniers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire de nous? Demanda le Chef qui pensait s'en sortir.

Kayna posa son regard sur lui, l'observa puis bailla.

-Nous? Pour ce qui est de moi... Rien, Bulky sais pas, suis pas dans sa tête et quand Harry veut jouer, on s'en mêle pas… sinon c'est sur nous que ça tombe. Quoique Ryan ferait un excellent jouet...

-NON! C'est mes jouets Kay tu les touches pas…gronda Harry.

Elle leva les mains en soumission et sortie de la pièce un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Riddick ricanna et la suivi.

-S'il vous Plaît Monsieur Riddick ne nous laissez pas avec ce dément! Hurla Lamia tentant une dernière fois de l'envoûter.

-Pas de mes affaires ce qui vous arrivent…

Sur cette dernière phrase il s'éloigna.

Harry se retourna toute la joie démente qu'il avait eut dans les yeux avait disparue, laissant place à un sourire froid et carnassier.

-Et maintenant à nous quatre, sussura-t-il.

Un hurlement de terreur s'ensuivit.

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout du vaisseau Kayna regardait un mur intensément depuis un bon moment. Riddick entra dans le cockpit et observa la gamine.<p>

-Il est encore en train de s'amuser? Fit la voix profonde du Furyen alors qui prit place dans le siège du pilote.

-Non, pas vraiment, il est juste plus créatif que moi dans sa façon de faire. Il arrive.

Sur ces mots, Harry entra dans le cockpit et observa les deux autres occupants.

-Kayna, je t'ai laissé Ryan…

-Même si mes explosions ne sont que de la bouillie de chair et du gravât? Fit-elle amusée posant ses yeux sur le sorcier.

Il ricana. Elle se leva et s'éloigna silencieusement. Harry en profita pour prendre sa place.

-Ils s'en sortent? Demanda Riddick au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Après ce que je leur ai fait? Naah… sauf si tu voulais le garder en vie fallait lui faire signe, rigola Harry.

Le furyen ricana et secoua la tête. Au loin un cri retenti et ce fut le silence. Kayna revint, ferma la cloison du cockpit hermétiquement et se coucha en boule au sol. Une faible vibration traversa le vaisseau et Riddick mit les gaz.

-Comment tu l'a as finit? S'enquit Harry curieux de savoir comment elle l'avait fait exploser.

Elle resta silencieuse un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis brisa le silence.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que dès qu'il serait libéré il me la fourrerait dans le cul et se ferait un cruel plaisir de m'égorger après. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion. Il a rigoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je baissais son pantalon. Après un bonne branlette j'ai mis trois goûte dans sa verge et une pastille dans son cul. Puis je suis partie.

-T'es cruellement imaginative, alors la bombe tu lui as mis où? Demanda Harry tout excité, comme si c'était Noël.

-Dans son cul (1), les trois goûtes c'était juste pour le faire hurler.

-Sadique, murmura Riddick.

-Égoïste, répliqua Kayna avec un sourire avant de bailler et de s'endormir.

Harry la suivit bientôt dans un sommeil profond, et Riddick une fois après avoir entrer leur prochaine destination fit pareil.

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard<p>

Riddick jura lorsque des balles fusèrent vers lui à la sortie de bordel. Il se retourna sur lui-même et fonça vers une ruelle proche. L'un de ses poursuivant réussi tout-de-même à lui attrapé le bras et le poussa dans le mur. Riddick grogna sous la force de l'impact. Il se releva et frappa le chasseur de toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Il ne put réprimer le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres et prit un élan et plaqua l'homme sur le mur. Un nouveau craquement retenti. Il laissa tomber l'homme au sol.

Une détonation le fit se retourner et il évita de justesse la balle qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il tourna de nouveau les talons et bifurqua dans une autre allée. Un second poursuivant tenta de l'agripper mais d'un mouvement fluide Riddick passa sous son bras et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. Les cris de ses poursuivants se faisait de plus en plus près et il repris sa course. Les cris de peur et de terreur à son approche lui firent accélérer la cadence. Il prit plusieurs tournants secs et escalada un mur. Après cinq minutes de course effrènée il se risqua un coup d'oeil pour s'assurer que les Chasseurs n'étaient plus à ses trousses. C'est en tournant un coin qu'il vit trop tard le missile foncer vers lui. Il réussi à éviter l'impact mais l'explosion lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p>Harry lança un reducto à son assaillant. <em>Mais comment ils ont fait pour venir ici<em> Il évita un sort orange peu avenant et un mauve qui lui rappelait vaguement celui que son parrain avait été frappé par lors de l'attaque du ministère lors de sa cinquième année. Il grogna et lança deux Crucio et un Reducto suivit d'un Avada à une vitesse effrayante. Les cris de douleurs lui arrachèrent un sourire. Il tourna les talons et fonça vers sa fenêtre. Il sauta au travers brisant la vitre par la même occasion. à son atterrissage il effectua une roulade pour éviter de se blesser gravement et s'enfuit en zigzagant dans la foule. Les nombreux jurons qu'il entendit le firent rigoler et il tourna un coin à sa droite abruptement surprenant ses assaillants. Il tourna plusieurs coins de ruelles ainsi et arrivé à un cul-de-sac il transplanna.

La petite plage où il se trouvait était le lieu où ils s'étaient quitté l'an dernier. Il avait fait profil bas aussi longtemps afin que le monde l'oublie un peu avant de reprendre le travail. Un petit serpent bleu s'approcha de lui alors qu'il observait la mer.

-Encore isssssi langue fourchchchue?

-Oh bonsssssoir Sssssky, comment vas-tu aujjjjourd'hui?

-Et toi? Langue fourchchchchue?

-Les miens ssssssont issssi...

-Ilssss ne devraient passs?

-Non!

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les tirèrent de leur réflexion.

-Tu devrait apprendre à être plus discret Potter, les murs ont des yeux...

Harry fut debout en position de combat en un éclair.

-Toi? mais je te croyais mort... et c'est les murs ont des oreilles Moudlacrotte, mais tu devrais le savoir tu es un sang-mêlé élevé parmi les moldus..., rigola-t-il.

-Je changerais de ton Potter si j'étais toi, ou tes prochaines paroles pourraient être tes dernières...

-Wow j'ai le choix entre mourir ou rester en vie! Eh bien Bandpad'plotte, c'est tout un honneur que tu me fais... mais à bien y réfléchir entre rester en vie parce que tu me l'accorde et mourir... je prends la mort...pus de Voldecarottes pour m'emmerder pu de l'Ordre du poulet cramé qui me coure après. Se serait fabuleux... Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure idée... Je me fais baiser par le plus bel étalon que j'aie rencontré, je baise la chatte la plus explosive que je connais et je me suicide... ouais... ça c'est une belle mort, il sourit, Ouaip trouve moi ça je passe à l'action et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Tu pourras faire ton petit plan de détraqué mental de conquérir le monde avec tes Nécrophiles attardés et vous régnerez sur un monde de débiles profond médiévaux...

-Potter, menaça Voldemort

-Quoi? Mon idée te plaît pas? Pourtant... moi mort égal toi...

-Moi... Quoi? son ton devenant plus menaçant.

-Toi... toi... toi... Voldechiotte tu règnes sur le monde sorcier attardé et totalement arriéré coincé dans cette sombre époque médiévale et chevaleresque... non oublie le chevaleresque y a personne de chevalier chez les sorciers sont tous des gros mou à ventripotent... brrr ce film là me fout encore les chocottes(2), mais bon tu serais le roi du monde... Oh puis zut j'aurais du partir hier après avoir trafiqué les élections ou encore il y a deux semaines lorsque j'ai éventré et éviscéré trois policiers et deux chasseurs de primes, fit-il avec un air rêveur sur le visage, _que de beaux souvenirs..._

-_Stupefix_!

Harry fit volteface et s'écroula au sol.

-Bravo Ron, tu l'as eut.

-Vous l'avez entendu Professeur, il faut le tuer, pas l'emmener. Ce n'est plus Harry. Il parlait de ces morts, comme..., comme..., comme, ... comme d'une partie de Quidditch.

-Je suis d'accord, Monsieur Weasley, mais malheureusement Monsieur Potter est la clé à notre victoire contre cette nouvelle menace qui approche.

-La clé ou notre destruction, fit Voldemort, Croisons les doigts pour que les deux autres soient plus facile à controller.

* * *

><p>Elle sautait de branches en branches pour éviter les balles et se cacher de ses poursuivants. Cependant la forêt n'était pas infinie et elle dut trop tôt à son goût quitter l'abri des arbres.<p>

_Je rêves du jour ou une course poursuite se passera sans problème et que je réussirai à m'échapper comme Bulky. Merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils me courent après… ah oui faire sauter le parlement intergalactique de la galaxie d'Amega et d'aller chercher mon pognon… avoir sut qu'ils mettrait un traceur… next time double check les sources…_

Kayna évita une autre balle de justesse en sautant sur sa gauche. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses agresseurs et elle était au bord de la panique. _Si je ne peux les "voir" c'est qu'ils savent comment se cacher de moi et s'ils savent ça... Shit elle a passé proche celle-là _Elle plongea à droite pour éviter une nouvelle rafale de balle. Elle s'apprêta à se relever lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le vide. _**?**_ Elle se senti happer par le gouffre. Elle se tourna sur le dos pris trois de ses bombes et les lança vers le haut de la falaise puis se retourna et en lança trois autres vers le sol. Les détonations au-dessus d'elle se perdirent dans un brouillard et celle du bas lui indiquèrent les rochers et l'océan plus bas. _Hey merde c'est bien ma veine... _Elle réussi à se positionner entre deux rocher et plongea sous l'eau. Elle resta quelques instants le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vision. Elle observa les alentours mais bientôt le besoin d'air se fit sentir et elle remonta à la surface. À peine sa tête fut elle hors de l'eau qu'un filet lui tomba dessus et l'électrocuta, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>-<strong>SHADES EST UNE FILLE<strong>?_

Riddick sursauta aux cris. Ouvrant les yeux il remarqua le bandeau qui lui couvrait la vue. Il tourna la tête légèrement pour écouter la conversation.

_-Croyez nous on a été aussi surpris que vous lorsqu'on l'a découvert_.

_-Et à quoi ça sert ce bidule?_

-_**NE TOUCHEZ PAS À ÇA ESPÈCES D'IDIOTS**! Il s'agit d'un dispositif pour rendre sourd momentanément. Shades est reconnu...nue pour avoir l'ouïe très fine. On a réussi à l'attraper grâce à ça._

-_Et pour ce gars là... Rubrick..._

_-Ri-dick, Riddick il est sensible à la lumière alors on lui a retirer ses lunettes s'il veut se sauver il va devoir se fier juste à l'ouïe... et puisqu'il ne sait pas où il est et que l'on garde les lumières allumée en tout temps... ils va avoir du fil à retordre._

-_Il n'y a pas de risque à les mettres ensembles dans la même cellule? demanda une voix féminine._

_-Non aux dernières nouvelles ils se connaissent pas et ne se sont jamais rencontrés, ma p'tite dame._

_-Et vous êtes sûrs que ce casque... va empêcher Potter de faire de la magie?_

_-Certain...Ce casque empêche toute habiletés magiques ou mentales d'être utilisée. Au pire la puce qu'on leur a inséré dans la nuque empêchera tout problème de ces trois là. Ils ne peuvent plus s'enfuirent, nous attaquer ou utiliser leurs habileté contre nous. En gros ils sont de gentils petits moutons qui n'attendent que nos ordre pour devenir des loups. Et puis faudrait être fou à lier pour se l'enlever à main nue, puisqu'elle les tuerais sur le champ, ou être un génie pour réussir à la désactivée. Selon nos infos Riddick est brillant mais pas à ce point, Shades ne connaît que les explosifs. Quant à Potter, il n'a aucune connaissance électronique de ce que vous nous avez dit. Ce sera 3 millions de crédits pour le matos, et 2,5 millions pour l'aide que mes hommes et moi vous avons apporté._

Après ça un bruit étrange empli ses oreilles et il ne put suivre le reste de la conversation.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il était dans une cellule attaché à un mur de pierre. La pièce était triangulaire et une porte se trouvait entre deux des murs. Il avait les bras en croix attachés serré au mur. ses jambes étaient écartées et bien attachées au mur. Il tenta de remuer un peu mais les chaînes étaient solides. Harry était attaché la tête en bas, les poings dans le dos et les jambes repliées dans son dos également. Kayna était debout les bras courbés dans son dos une sorte de harnais entourait sa poitrine pour les attacher. Ses pieds étaient liés et seul le bout de ses chaussures touchait le sol.<p>

Un grognement lui fit reporter son attention sur Harry.

-Huuunnngn je hais le stupefix, donne un mal de tête à chaque fois... oh marrant ils m'ont mis la tête en bas cette fois, hahaha, pourrais m'y faire, oh je suis pas rattaché au mur, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

-Tu t'amuse Sorcier?

Harry leva la tête vers l'arrière pour voir Riddick et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Comme un petit fou Crâne d'œuf. Et toi?

-...

-La ferme Sorcier tu me donnes mal à la tête...

-Hey si c'est pas mon Chaton préféré, alors la vie est belle? il éclata de rire.

Kayna roula des yeux et observa la pièce saluant d'un signe de tête Riddick elle laissa retomber la sienne sur son torse. De son côté Harry avait commencé à se balancer au bout de ses chaînes.

-**WIIIIII, WIIIIIII, WIIIIII** (4)

Riddick le regarda un sourire amusé aux lèvres et tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir de ses chaînes.

-Ils arrivent, fit Kayna au bout d'un moment.

Riddick cessa de se débattre et fit semblant d'être inconscient, Kayna l'imita et Harry...

-**YEEEPPEEEEE, WOOUUUUUU, HAHAHAHAHAHA, YEEEEHAAAA, WIIIIIIIII**

La porte s'ouvrit et leur geôliers entrèrent.

-**YEEEEEEHOOOUUU**

**_BANG_**

-HUMPH

Harry avait frappé dans le ventre un des geôliers qui était entré en premier.

-**WIIIIIIIIII, HAHAHAHA JE VOOOOOLLLLE, WIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-**MONSIEUR POTTER! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BALANCER**!

-Non j'ai pas envie Anus, **WIIIIIIIIII**

-**POTTER! DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT**!

-**WIIIIIIII**

-Très bien, Stupefix.

Le sort manqua Harry qui continua à se balancer en tous sens, riant comme un enfant. Kayna les yeux fermé se retenait pour ne pas rire vis à vis de la situation, et Riddick dissimulait un sourire en coin.

-**WIIIIIIII, CUICUICUICUI JE SUIS UN DINDON FLAMBÉ, REGARDEZ MOI JE VOLE WIIIIIII CUCUICUICUI, LE POULET CRAMÉ À LA RESCOUSSE, WIIIIIII VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ JAMAIS CAR JE SUIS LE PERROQUET DE FEU LE PLUS DANGEREUX DU MONDE, WIIIIIIIII CUICUICUICUI, HAHAHAHAHA, WIIIIIIII**

-**STUPEFIX**

-**NANANNÈRE MANQUÉ WIIIIIIII LE MOINEAU ROTI EST INCAPTURABLE, WIIIIII**

-**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS**

-**ENCORE MANQUÉ WIIIII _(BANG) _OAW, HAHAHAHA**

Frappant le mur Harry fut ralenti dans son... ballet? aérien il rigola un peu et se remit à virevolter partout.

-Petrificus totalus trop long a dire, tous les sort sont trop long à dire vous devriez les changer, **WIIIIIIIII**, Non c'est vrai tenez par example Avada Kedavra, vous avez le temps de vous faire immobiliser avant de lancer le sort **WIIIIIIIII**.

-**POTTER CESSEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT**.

-**NAH JE M'AMUSE**! **Chose que je n'ai jamais pu faire durant toute mon enfance et toute ma scolarité, YEEEPEEEE, vous devriez essayez Serrésuce, c'est super marrant WIIIIIIII**

Severus Snape vit rouge, en trois enjambées il attrapa la chaîne de Harry et s'apprêta à le frapper. Il n'en eut malheureusement pas la chance car Harry, d'un mouvement fluide fit passer ses mains sous ses jambes et les remonta avec un peu plus de liberté de mouvement il enroula la chaîne autour du cou de son ancien professeur et tira. Des exclamations de surprises et de terreurs fusèrent. Les sorciers étaient figés sur place. Un juron se fit entendre et un bip sonnore se fit entendre. Dans un hurlement Harry relâcha le Maître de Potions pour attraper sa tête et sa nuque.

-_**BANDES D'IDIOTS**_, On vous avait prévenus. Harry Potter se fait passer pour un idiot et lorsque vous êtes à sa portée il frappe. Et on vous avait dit aussi de ne pas désactiver sa_ puce_. Il était peut-être un agneau mais vous avez affaire à un monstre froid et sans coeur désormais, rentré vous ça bien en tête. Salut l'Envoûteur, espère pas trop t'échapper, ce joli petit jouet t'en empêchera. (Il montra la télécommande qui commandait les puces)

-Wow Marcus Fiert hey bien si je m'attendais à te voir ici... au fait... où on est?

* * *

><p>C'était le chapitre 5 vous aimez? Reviews ça me fait plaisir et j'inclus votre nom dans le prochain chapitre pour vous remercier… même si c'est à la dernière minute lol<p>

J'espère avoir une histoire originale qui vous plait… quoique si vous en êtes aux 5ème chapitre c'est que vous l'aimez, malgré le langage cru et québécois (je m'excuse à l'avance si ce n'est pas du français international… je suis pas encore hyper à l'aise avec.)

Petites notes sur mon histoire : J'ai lu toutes (ou presque) les autres fic x-over HP-Riddick et elles sont toutes pareilles… ou presque avec 2 à 3 modifs non sérieux reprendre une histoire et la réécrire juste pour y inclure nos persos ou former un couple entre Harry et Riddick… (selon moi réécrire une histoire déjà existante n'est pas une vrai histoire mais c'est selon moi)) Alors j'ai voulu changer un peu, Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'y inclure Pitch Black, Les Chroniques de Riddick et Black Fury. Si vous attendez le moment ou Pitch Black arrive n'y comptez pas et allez voir le film .. Cependant j'y ai fait référence (voir Ch 3 lorsque Kayna passe une remarque concernant un mauvais souvenir de Riddick alors qu'ils entrent dans la grotte.)

Si vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il y ait de la romance entre Kayna, Riddick ou Harry, faîtes demi tour. Pas mon intention. Riddick ne tombera pas amoureux d'aucun des deux, ils « couchent » ensembles, oui, mais n'ont aucun sentiment. La scène ou Kayna dit qu'elle appartient à Riddick c'est parce qu'elle se donne à lui, il l'a prise de force, mais elle s'est donnée donc techniquement elle lui appartient.

Puisque qu'aucun des trois ne sont très socials (Je m'excuse mais Harry n'est plus social depuis qu'il a pété un plomb… explication dans le chapitre 4 (hey deux mois d'emprisonnement ça vous change un homme,… surtout sous torture lol)) Ils évitent les relations de couples. Ensemble ils s'endurent sans plus, Harry est un babillard à la recherche d'attention, Riddick un être calculateur qui veut qu'on le laisse tranquille et Kayna une fille solitaire qui se fout du monde ou de ce qui arrive au monde. Bref à force de se croiser ils ont une certaine amitié, pas super solide. Ils savent se tenir hors des pattes des autres et évitent de se mettre les uns les autres en rogne (*hint* un an de cohabitation sur une planète étrangère *hint*)

NA : Je n'ai aucun Beta Reader et je n'en veux pas… si je commençais à me faire corriger pour toutes mes fautes,… l'histoire ne serait jamais publiée, et je suis comme la plupart d'entre vous, très friande des histoires qui ne s'étirent pas et qui ne prennent pas un temps fou à être postées…( je devrais pas parler car j'ai une traduc en cour qui date de 2004 ou un truc du genre et deux histoire de la même époque (très mal écrite (faut dire que je les ai écrite au Secondaire et que je suis maintenant employée, avec un plus large vocabulaire, un meilleur français et une manie de vouloir écrire des chapitres d'environ… 4 à 10 pages. Les chapitres à un paragraphe me tombe sur les nerfs (TROP COURT))). Bref et je préfère poster à mon rythme qu'à celui d'un Beta Reader qui lit et corrige aussi vite qu'un escargot (Sans compter que je fais pas trop confiance aux Beta Readers, sans vouloir les offenser mais mes histoires sont mes bébés et je tiens pas trop à les partager)

C'est ce qui conclut l'Inside the story ou le Behind the monitor/screen, bref un aperçu de mon histoire expliqué par moi et les chatons qui gambadent après les bubulles dans ma tête. 9pis quand yen a une qui pète, a pète lol (et oui, j'écris mes trucs à jeun… ok je mange tout de même ^^)

Luna

(1) J'ai écouté il y a quelques année le film Man on Fire / L'homme en Feu avec Denzel Washington, et je trouvais la scène ou il a mit un bombe dans le cul d'un des coupables hilarantes... surtouts les répliques... Kayna est comme ça un peu, elle vous enfuit vos problème profondément dans votre cul.

(2) Austin Power et le Membre d'Or, Ventripotent est le gros tas méchant qui devient gentil. Il me donne encore des cauchemars. lol

(3) J'ai finit par faire mes recherches pour trouver le proprio de Riddick ^^

(4) Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu youtube .com /watch ?v=M9BON5nd8Fg (juste enlever les espaces) Je me suis inspirée du logo d'internet explorer. ^^


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sans dessus dessous

**Résumé** : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement<strong> : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence, Langage, relation homosexuelle et tree-some pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à son Auteur. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

**Claimer**: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination.

**NA** : Ne se passe **pas** durant **Pitch Black**, c'est une fic **Post**-Poudlard. Cette fic est un **AU** avec **OC** et des persos possiblement **OOC** (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre **Harry** EST **OOC**) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

_-dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

**-hurlements**

-téléphatie

* * *

><p>Merci encore à : Sasu pour ta review ^^ et oui deux chapitre pour le prix d'un lol.<p>

Yuseiko-chan: et oui le X-Over Hp-Riddick existe. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques années avec une fic Anglophone de HP. Je la recherchais dernièrement et c'est comme ça que j'ai lu presque toutes les autres fics de ce X-Over. J'ai été déçue de ne pas la retrouver, et encore plus déçue de lire et relire Pitch Black à toute les sauces :S. C'est cette fic aussi qui m'a fait découvrir Riddick même si je n'ai jamais joué aux jeux ^^

* * *

><p>Pour vous dire le 5ème chapitre a été écrit en à peu près une journée et j'avais finit mes corrections pour le 4 alors tant qu'à avoir tout vérifier 3 fois je les ai posté ensemble ^^ je suis si généreuse avec mes lecteurs ^^ qui veux des cookies?<p>

Au fait comment il est Riddick? Je suis sûre que je l'ai complètement manqué et qu'il n'est pas du tout dans son personnage… mais bon je vous avais prévenus qu'il pourrait être ooc, si vous êtes encore entrain de lire cette fic c'est que vous l'aimez quand même.

* * *

><p>Place au chapitre<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : <em>Sans dessus-dessous<em>

_-(…) Salut l'Envoûteur, espère pas trop t'échapper, ce joli petit jouet t'en empêchera. (Il montra la télécommande qui commandait les puces)_

_-Wow, Marcus Fiert, hey bien si je m'attendais à te voir ici… au fait… où on est?_

* * *

><p>Marcus secoua la tête un sourire en coin.<p>

-Ne commences pas Potter. Ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Mais tu vas être content mon mignon,... on est sur ta planète natale. Il semblerait qu'il y a une sorte de prophétie qui vous annonce tous les trois…

-_Oooouuuh_ une prophétie, qui annonce que je vais faire quoi? Sauver l'monde? Peuvent se la foutre ou je pense leur prophétie, moi je retournes voler.

Il se propulsa à l'aide de son popotin mais, Marcus le rattrapa et le ramena dans le mur violement. La tête de Harry revola et frappa la surface dans un crac.

-AIEEE, mais ça fait mal Mucus, se plaignit Harry en se massant la nuque. Il en profita pour effleurer la boss où se trouvait la puce, analysant s'il y avait une possibilité de l'arracher.

-Oh n'y compte pas trop Potter, fit Marcus en voyant le mouvement, si tu te l'arrache... tu meurs.

-Génial! (Il courbit les doigts pour tenter de l'arracher pour se retrouver figé sur place, la surprise clairement écrite sur son visage)

-Eh oui! tu ne peux même pas te l'enlever toi-même. Si l'idée fait à peine effleurer ta conscience tu gèle sur place. Super pratique. Ça vaut pour toi aussi Riddick.

Marcus tourna la tête vers le Furyen et relâcha Harry. Il s'approcha du meurtrier avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé Riddick, toi aussi Shades, ces jolies petites puces m'indique quand vous êtes réveillés et quand vous dormez, pas la peine de faire semblant.

Les deux autres prisonniers relevèrent lentement la tête et observèrent l'homme. Les trois prisonnier affichaient sur leur visage des émotions bien différentes. Marcus se plaça au centre pour mieux les surveiller. Harry était furieux, Riddick semblait pensif et Kayna… _à quoi elle pense c'est à croire qu'elle se fiche pas mal de la situation avec ce visage de marbre, et ces yeux, brrrr _Il leur sourit pour cacher son trouble et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Je vous laisse leur expliquer ce pourquoi ils sont ici messieurs-dames…

Marcus leur fit une petite courbette et sorti de la cellule. Severus en profita pour coller son poing sur la gueule de Harry et sourit cruellement lorsque la tête du sorcier frappa de nouveau le mur dans un second crac.

-Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes bien… bien que ce que tu ais fait est très mal. (Harry pouffa de rire) Mais comprends nous, nous avons besoin de toi à nouveau pour le bien de tous…

-C'est ça et la montagne de muscle là (il fit un signe de tête vers Riddick) est un enfant de coeur… fais pas cette tête crâne d'œuf j'ai entendu les rumeurs. Alors comme ça il y a une prophétie qui nous concerne nous trois… trois parfait inconnus... de coins totalement éloignés... et qui ne se sont jamais croisés? Wow la vieille chouette c'est surpassée cette fois, et qui était présent lorsqu'elle à fait sa conne?... À voir vos têtes… personne, hahaha et vous voulez me faire gober ça? Plutôt affronter une armée d'Acromantula, au moins ça se serait marrant.

Harry tournait sur lui même et commença doucement à se balancer. Dodelinant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

-Potter, vous aller nous aider que vous le vouliez ou non. Et arrêtez de te balancer. menaça Malfoy Junior.

-OOOOh Imperium, j'ai hâte de voir ça, moi je suis trop têtu pour que ça marche. … Essaie juste pour voir Malfoy, de m'arrêter. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Nous pensions plutôt à l'hypnose, Harry, moins dangereux.

Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore les sourcils froncés.

-Bien sûr, le Grand, Magnanime, Parfait et Trou du cul Anus Sucelamort, ne se baissera jamais à lancer cet impardonnable sur le pauvre petit meurtrier enchaîné, hahahahahaha, et hop là. (Il se donna un élan un peu plus fort)

-_Albus_ non Potter, mais moi, Oui!

Les trois prisonniers posèrent leur regard sur leur interlocuteur. Lord Voldemort soutint sans flancher leur regard un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Tu sais Tom t'es moins effrayant quand tu t'allies à la lumière que quand t'es un idiot... nah oublies ça... t'es tout le temps un idiot.

-Booooring, wake me up when you'll be done.

Kayna baissa la tête et s'endormi. Le murmure de sa voix venait de plonger tous les sorciers dans le silence. Surpris que la jeune fille ait chuchoté pkutôt que parler... et pourtant _Sa voix a porté autant que si elle avait hurler_. À part Harry, qui continuait à tournoyer de plus en plus et à se balancer un peu plus fort, les deux autres n'avaient pas bougé, et ce chuchotement était le premier signe de vie. Fronçant les sourcils Voldemort s'approcha de la jeune fille lentement et doucement. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il tendit la main pour lui faire relever son visage mais elle le prit par surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête d'un mouvement vif et plongea ses yeux pourpres dénués de pupilles dans les Rubis reptilien du sorcier.

-C'est déjà finit, Serpent? Chuchota-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'une petite lueur de peur passa dans les yeux du Lord.

-Ça ne fait que commencé, gronda-t-il, Impero.

_Hurle de douleur_

-Pas envie, tu devrais hurler toi, se serait plus marrant, chuchota Kayna plongeant de nouveaux ses yeux dans ceux du Lord.

Et à la surprise de tous Voldemort s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Kayna l'observa un rictus aux lèvres sans ciller des yeux.

-La ferme minable.

Surprenant encore les occupants de la pièce Voldemort se tut et se releva tremblant. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la jeune fille qui souriait diaboliquement.

-C'est impossible, tu n'es pas une sorcière, personne n'arrive à renvoyer un Imperium ainsi, fit Severus blême.

-Pas mon problème si vous êtes trop facile à contrôler… ce sera juste plus facile de vous détruire.

-J'aimes sa façon de penser… Moi aussi je veux renvoyer l'Imperium à Chiedescrottes…hummm... pas mon meilleur surnom… attendez j'en trouves un meilleur et je refait ma phrase…

Hermione qui était présente mis une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée de comment Harry se permettait d'insulter ainsi son pire ennemi.

-Harry, tenta-t-elle, s'il te plaît n'enrage pas Tu-sais-qui avec des surnoms insultants...

-...

-Elle a raison Harry, tu...tu... tu ne devrais pas dire ça... enchaîna Ron.

-Oh laissez le faire... c'est pas comme si un surnom allait le tuer, marmonna Kayna en roulant ses épaules.

-Toi on t'as rien demandé la tueuse... s'emporta Ron.

Elle lui fit un beau sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Techniquement mon grand, je ne suis pas une tueuse, je suis une Dynamyteuse à contrat (elle soupira lasse face à l'air confus des sorciers) Je fais exploser des trucs en échange d'argent.

La compréhension éclaira leur visage. _Effectivement elle sera utile pour anihiler la menace_ Hermione et Ron sse retournèrent face à Harry, tentant de nouveau de l'amener à leur parler.

-Harry, ...on... on s'excuse pour tout le mal qu'on t'a fait... il y a quatre mois(5)… mais aujourd'hui on a besoin de toi...

-...

-C'est vrai Harry on a pas réfléchit quand on t'a abandonné... On aurait dut voir que c'était la seule solution pour sauver le monde sorcier... Et... et les hommes que tu as tué ensuite... c'était de l'auto-défense pur et simple... pas vrai Harry?... Harry?

-Il est loin ton surnom, Sorcier, rigola à voix basse Kayna.

Un ricanement profond les fit tous se retourner vers Riddick.

-Alors Potter tu veut bien nous aider à nous débarrasser des Nécromongers?

-Les Nécromongers... murmura si bas Riddick les sourcils froncé que Kayna l'entendit à peine au travers du babillage des anciens amis d'Harry _Ça n'augure rien de bon_

Puis soudainement Harry releva la tête les yeux pétillants de joie et s'écria:

-SENCULEFORT OUI ÇA C'EST BON, ton nouveau nom Pasrapport, S'enculefort, tous trembleront en prononçant ton nom et seront incapable de le dire sans s'écrouler de rire. TREMBLEZ MORTELS SENCULEFORT ARRIVE. MEH HEHE!

-Meep!(1) La ferme Sorcier, tu me donnes mal à la tête à force de hurler, marmonna Kayna mais personne ne l'entendit.

Trop préoccupés par la santé mentale de leur héro, les sorciers, ne remarquèrent pas le ton familier qu'avait employé Kayna, ils étaient trop occuper à tenter de nouveau d'empêcher Harry de virevolter en riant machiavéliquement dans toute la cellule. Mais à une vingtaine de personne dans un espace clos… ( je vous fais pas un dessin, serré comme des sardines en dit assez long).

Comme si un problème héroïque n'était pas suffisant, Riddick profita de la confusion générale pour commencer son évasion. Il tendit les muscle de son corps. Lentement, il senti les menottes grincé sous sa force brute. L'homme tira encore et dans une cacophonie ses liens tombèrent au sol. Les sorciers surpris se tournèrent vers le Furyen. Comme si elle attendait son signal Kayna se propulsa avec le mur et balança ses jambes dans les airs. Elle attrapa le sorcier le plus proche d'elle (qui s'avéra être Rabastan Lestranges) et d'un cou sec lui rompi le cou. Avec le recul de son élan elle fit une pirouette et s'enroula sur elle-même en grimpant à sa chaîne. Les sorciers envoyèrent plusieurs sortilèges dans la direction de Riddick qui plongea et attrapa le corps mort que Kayna lui avait procuré pour se protéger.

Harry frappa Rodulphus Lestranges lors d'une de ses descentes et le fit valser dans un mur fracassant son crâne par la même occasion. Sur son retour il lança le corps sur Marcus Flint qui fut assomé sous l'impact. Riddick passa sous le bras tendu de Severus et frappa dans ses côtes lui coupant le souffle et lui en cassant deux sous l'impact. Il roula sur le sorcier plié en deux pour attraper le bras de Shacklebolt et le lui cassé avec deux coup. Voldemort, Albus, Sirius et Remus pointèrent leur baguette vers lui et lançèrent le sortilège mortel.

Deux seconde avant qu'ils n'entonnent l'incantation, Kayna se laissa dérouler devant Riddick et encaissa les sortilèges mortel qui fusaient vers lui. Un des sorts frappa le harnais libérant ses bras, alors que les autres furent tout simplement absorber par son corps. Elle fit volteface et dirigea son poing vers Riddick qui s'écarta au dernier moment. Le poing frappa le nez de Remus qui craqua sous l'impact. Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage et elle fonça vers un autre sorcier, lui attrapa le bras passa derrière lui et tira sur le membre. Un craquement retenti suivi d'un hurlement. Quelques sorts fusèrent vers elle et elle se servi de sa proie comme bouclier. Riddick frappa Lucius Malfoy qui visait la jeune fille, sous le choc il recula, mais le Furyen lui empoigna le bras et d'un mouvement sec le lui rompit. Il hurla sous la douleur. Un sifflement lui fit lever la tête et attrapa au vol Kayna la faisant valser vers le centre de la pièce et vers Neville Longbottom.

Harry tournoya au-dessus de la scène et fit valser Hermione et Ginny hors de la cellule. Il assoma Tonks et revenait pour une autre danse lorsqu'il remarqua un drôle d'objet au centre de la pièce juste après que Kayna ait foncé vers Neville. Son visage s'illumina et il hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait sur un ton joyeux:

-_**BOMBE!**_

Le combat s'arrêta un moment, et les sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises à la vue de l'objet au centre de la pièce qui fumait. Riddick plongea, attrapa Harry au vol et sous la force du Furyen, brisa ses chaînes. La détonation ne se fit pas attendre. Albus vit au ralenti l'objet exploser sans le moindre bruit et propulser tous les occupants de la pièce contre les murs ou à l'extérieur de la pièce. Kayna utilisant la déflagration apparut soudainement devant lui deux dagues dans les mains, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Bouh! chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Une lame coupa, au travers de la barbe, sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Elle fit volteface et bloqua un sort jaune lancé dans sa direction par Drago avec son autre dague. Comme un guépard elle bondi les armes en avant et trancha quatre fois le devant de sa robe laissant quatre blessure nette sur son torse. Un sifflement attira son attention et elle lança une de ses dagues à Riddick qui l'attrapa avec aise avant de trancher la gorge de Bellatrix Lestrange et de la poignarder dans le cœur par la suite. Harry se releva après l'impact et fonça vers Ron en hurlant comme un idiot. Pris par surprise le roux figea sur place et Harry entoura son cou et se mit à l'étrangler.(2)

-IL SUFFIT!

* * *

><p>Marcus s'installa à une table ou se trouvait quatre hommes.<p>

-AH! vous êtes arrivés... Les colis sont au cachot...Ils devraient se plier à votre demande dans peu de temps, Messieurs.

-Assurez vous qu'ils ne tentent rien d'idiot avant le grand jour...

-Ne vous en faîtes pas avec ça... ils seront prêts... qu'ils le veuille ou...

-_BOMBE!_

Marcus se releva l'arme au poing suivit de ses hommes.

-Quoi? Mais comment elle a fait pour contourner la puce?

Marcus leur indiqua de rester dans la pièces et sorti de la salle à la course, suivi de ses interlocuteurs. La vision qui s'offrit à eux dans le cachot se rapprochait d'un massacre. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol dans une marre de sang, trois ou quatre des sorciers étaient inconscients dans le corridor, et quatre autres étaient gravement blessé. Les autres avaient ici et là des blessures plus ou moins graves passant par un nez fracturé à un bras ou une jambe cassée.

-**IL SUFFIT!** tonna Marcus en entrant dans la pièce.

Le combat figea. Harry qui secouait encore Ron pour l'étrangler le laissa choir au sol avec un rictus. Kayna se retourna lentement avec le corps d'un auror mort dans les bras. Elle jeta le corps au sol en retira sa dague du macchabé et l'essuya sur la robe de Bellatrix qui fixait le plafond de ses yeux glauques. Riddick relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Sirius et celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Remus fut rapidement à ses côtés s'assurant que l'homme allait bien. En se relevant il jeta un regard noir au Furyen qui leva les sourcils amusé.

-Je peux savoir comment ce FOUTOIR est arrivé? s'énerva Marcus, Et comment se fait-il que Shades ait encore des armes sur elle? Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils avaient été fouillés méticuleusement!(3)

-Oui tu peux Susuce, minauda Harry.

-LA FERME POTTER, j'ignore comment vous avez contourné les puces mais vous allez le regretter...

Il sorti un pistolet et visa le Sorcier, il s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque les trois prisonniers furent propulsés au mur par une force invisible.

-Calmez vous Fiert... les tuer ne mènera nulle part. Mes Maîtres vont s'en charger.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Trois d'entre eux possédaient des yeux blancs-bleutés sans pupilles. Leur cheveux longs cachaient l'absence d'oreilles et possédaient des bouches sans lèvres. Leurs regards froid balaya la pièce et un rictus de dégout étira leur bouches sans lèvres. L'homme en avant d'eux était celui qui venait de parler.

-Voyons comment ces microbes ont détourné le système de sécurité des puces.

Surpris par cette voix dans leur têtes les survivants observèrent les nouveaux venus. Albus se releva tant bien que mal _tenace le vieux_ et leur tendit la main.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur de cette école, merci de vous être déplacés messieurs.

-Rangez votre main, Insecte, vous vous êtes souillé à vous rouler dans la boue avec ces… pathétiques microbes, que vous nommez prisonniers. Mais puisque nous sommes ici,... voyons ces virus qui vont arrêter les Nécromongers…

Les trois extraterrestres s'approchèrent lentement des prisonniers, sous les regards respectueux de tous les occupant de la pièce... à l'exception bien sûr des trois concernés.

-Nous sommes chanceux qu'ils nous parlent, j'ai lu quelque part que les Jyands sont très pompeux allant même jusqu'à ignorer totalement les autres peuples. Nous sommes encore plus chanceux qu'ils viennent nous porter main forte. Murmura Hermione à Ron qui se massait le cou.

Les trois Jyands se s'arrêtèrent devant les trois prisonniers que Marcus avait finit par rattacher après qu'ils aient été propulsés au mur. Ils observèrent Riddick, tentèrent de sonder son esprit mais il les repoussa dans un grognement(4), ils continuèrent avec Harry qui leur fit un sourire mielleux et quand ils sondèrent son esprit il poussa vers l'avant son souvenir du basilic, ils reculèrent d'effroi et Harry éclata de rire. Le serviteur le gifla et ils se tournèrent vers Kayna qui durant la confusion, avait placé une nouvelle paire de lunette fumée sur son nez.

-Tu es la dernière, Microbe, Montre nous!

Ils l'observèrent un moment incapable de sonder son esprit car il leur fallait un contact visuel, contact qui ne pouvait s'effectuer avec les lunettes en place. L'un d'entre eux souleva une main pour retirer les lunettes.

-Que caches-tu misérable insecte derrière ces verres?

Elle ferma les yeux le moment que les lunettes quittèrent son visage. Cette fois l'un des Jyand la frappa, elle releva la tête toujours les yeux fermés un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Vous voulez voir ses yeux? Je ne vous le conseil pas… mais je m'en occupe, fit Marcus en sortant un fusil électrique.

La décharge lui fit renverser la tête vers l'arrière. Aucun son ne sortit. Lorsque le choc fut passé elle rigola.

-Montre nous tes yeux Microbe! Laisse nous voir ton esprit...

-Ça vous fait peur que je ne vous montre pas mes yeux? rigola-t-elle, Et non merci je préfères garder mes pensées pour moi...

-MONTRE NOUS! Tenta de forcer le deuxième Jyand.

-Dans vos rêves, les Virus…

_TCHACK_

La gifle retenti dans la cellule faisant sursauter et crier Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

-**MONTRE NOUS!** La panique commença à pointer dans les voix mentales.

Elle ricana, les yeux toujours fermer, le sourire encore plus cruel.

-_**MONTRE NOUS!**_

La panique était palpable et Kayna s'en délecta.

-Si vous insistez si gentiment…sussura-t-elle.

Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux plongeant son regard pourpre dans celui perlé des Jyands. Les trois hommes reculèrent d'effroi suivit de leur serviteur.

-**KAYNA! **s'écrièrent-ils tous les quatre, trois par la pensée et un vocalement.

Kayna sourit méchamment aux quatre hommes qui reculèrent d'effroi.

-Salut les gars… ça Boum?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 complété en une journée weeeee ^^ corrigé et remanié en trois.<p>

Vous venez de rencontrer les Jyands, la race de Kayna (Merci Sasu pour le nom comme tu vois je l'ai légèrement modifié.) Petite info sur les Jyands, ils sont télépathes, télékinésistes ET sourds, oui, oui, sourds. Alors pourquoi Kayna est différente et qu'elle a des oreilles? Réponse, prochain chapitre. *hint*Par contre Sasu t'as vu juste en disant que ce peuple voit très bien.*hint*

Aller le prochain chapitre est lui aussi en route *cough cough terminé cough cough*, la machine va à fond de train ^^

Luna

(1)Si vous n'avez pas lu la fic _Harry's Little Army of Psychos _aller la lire c'est tordant vous pourrez la trouver en français sous le doux nom de _La petite armée de malades de Harry_.

(2)Non sérieux imaginez : Harry courant comme un dément, les bras dans les airs en hurlant à plein poumon, fonçant sur vous. De quoi vous faire figer de surprise et vous faire tuer ^^ Je ne suis pas triste pour Ron il le mérite ^^

(3)Effectivement ils ont été fouillés... par les sorciers lol, Riddick n'a plus aucune armes sur lui et Harry n'en a jamais eut, Sa baguette ayant été cassé il y a 9 ans. Kayna est un peu spéciale dans sa façon de cacher ses armes ^^ évidemment tout est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre ^^ (méchante Luna ^^)

(4) Je sais que normalement il devrait avoir ses lunettes sur les yeux, sauf que lors de sa capture ils les lui ont enlevé et il est présenetment dans une pièce qui lui permet de voir sans problème.

(5) Notez le décalage de temps il est très important, je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^


	8. Chapitre 7: Que la lumière soit!

**Résumé **: Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

**Avertissement** : Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et Langage pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à Jim et Ken Wheat (3) . Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

**Claimer**: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination avec les jolis petits chatons qui gambadent après les bubulles dans ma tête ;p

NA : Ne se passe **pas** durant **Pitch Black**. C'est une fic **Post-Poudlard**. Cette fic est un **AU** avec **OC** et des **persos possiblement OOC **(bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre **Harry EST OOC**) Le nom des **lieux** risque d'être **Anglophone** pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

-_dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

**hurlements**

-télépathie

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong> à : ceux qui lisent ma fic et ne me laisse pas de reviews vous savez qui vous êtes ^^. (Hey je regardes mes stats de fic moi ^^)

SASU: Je t'adore tu me fais rire avec tes reviews ^^

Célénia: ta review m'a donné du fil à retordre, mon ordi ne voulait pas admettre que j'en avais une de plus... mais merci^^ Je sais toujours pas si ta remarque est positive ou négative mais si je me fie à tes favs... j'en déduit qu'elle est positive lol.

* * *

><p>Eh merde je l'ai encore fait... (voir plus bas après le chapitre lol)<p>

Je suis irrécupérable, j'écris un chapitre et j'en ai un d'explication lol. Si je ne me trompes pas, celui-ci fait possiblement 10 pages (la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié il en faisait presque 6 (je n'écrit pas avec word... je n'ai pas encore le programme... j'utilise Wordpad à la place, (la révision est plus difficile mais faisable)) J'espère que vous aimez les LONGS chapitre (et ma longue explication) lol ^^

J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster ce chapitre-ci. Je voulais le poster mercredi... mais j'ai changer d'idée et je le poste aujourd'hui... Quoi? pas ma faute si j'écris vite :s ^^

Alors bonne lecture ^^ et ne me lapider pas ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : <em>Que la lumière soit!<em>

Ils furent propulsés dans une nouvelle cellule, plus petite et à barreaux cette fois-ci. Les sorciers installèrent des sortilèges de surveillance et partirent. Marcus installa deux petites boîtes rouge aux deux extrémités des barres et s'éloigna un rictus aux lèvres. Harry grogna en se relevant et tenta de s'emparer de la seule couchette de la pièce mais Riddick était tombé plus près de la couche et se l'était approprié. Il fit un sourire moqueur au Sorcier avant de s'installer confortablement les bras derrière la tête sur le matelas pour réfléchir. Harry, le frappa comme un enfant mécontent et finit par s'installer au sol boudeur au pied du lit.

Kayna eut moins de chance. Les Jyands avaient mis plus de force que nécessaire pour la pousser dans la cellule et elle frappa le mur dans un craquement sourd. Sonnée elle se releva plus lentement pour ne pas aggraver le mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer, et ce n'était pas juste à cause du choc. Elle finit par s'asseoir, dos au mur, une main sur le front, en grimaçant.

Harry les yeux dans le vide fixa les barreaux un bon moment. Une demi heure plus tard, il tira la langue dans le vide et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres avant de faire un mouvement de la main. Lorsque ce fut fait le sourire disparut et il redevint sérieux. Il tourna la tête vers Kayna et la fixa les sourcils froncés. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa curiosité, il brisa le silence.

-Bon, chais pas pour Crâne d'œuf mais moi,... je veux savoir?

-Tu veux que je commence par quoi, Sorcier? Demanda-t-elle un rictus aux lèvres sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait.

-Le commencement serait un bon point.

-… en un mot… Jyand…

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle et Riddick la fixa.

-Naaaah… impossible tu leur ressembles pas… pas entièrement… et t'es plus mignonne que les Jyands… filles… que j'ai rencontré… Elles ont un nom les filles Jyands?

-Jyanda… et j'en suis une… du moins si on fait un test génétique, j'en suis une… à leur yeux je suis un kayna…

-… Attends! Répètes, parce que j'ai pas trop saisi là, UN kayna? Pourquoi tes parents te nommerait après une chose?

-Un kayna n'est pas une chose… c'est un terme pour désigner une erreur de la nature, une anomalie dans notre société, un abomination, un handicapé quoi…

-D'aaaaccooord…Nah désolé, j'ai rien compris.

-Elle n'est pas comme eux, Sorcier. Et de ce qu'on peu en conclure, les Jyands n'aiment pas trop ce qui n'est pas normal. Pointa Riddick de la couchette.

-… c'est à peu près ça Bulky. Et quand j'ai quitté ma planète j'ai prit cette insulte et en ai fait mon nom. Plus parce que j'ai toujours été appelé ainsi en ville que par envie… maintenant je l'aime bien… Ç'a une belle sonorité...

-Et Shades? demanda Harry.

-C'était le nom que me donnait les serviteurs de mon village. Du au fait que j'étais silencieuse comme une ombre à leur yeux.

-Oookay, donc… tu es une Jyand...da,…mais… à leurs yeux t'en es pas une… d'aaaccoord,… ça explique la télépathie… Sinon en quoi tu n'es pas une des leur?

-Tu veux que je t'énumère ce qui fait de moi une aberration?

Il lui fit un beau sourire et elle soupira.

-_Moron_, marmonna-t-elle, je suis techniquement aveugle, j'ai des oreilles, je peux parler, je suis incapable de faire de la télékinésie, ma télépathie est artificielle, je fais tout par moi-même, j'ai grandi en forêt au lieu d'en ville, je sais lire que le braille et je suis une hors la loi sur ma planète (elle soupira, frotta ses oreilles en jetant un regard noir vers les barreaux) Bref,… les Jyands ne m'aiment pas, je les aimes pas... et on essai tous de se tuer dès qu'on se croise. Un chausson avec ça?

Riddick ricana et Harry la regarda surpris. La bouche légèrement ouverte il imitait merveilleusement un poisson. Harry s'approcha le plus silencieusement qu'il put et s'arrêta devant elle. Tout le long elle le suivit des yeux. Il passa plusieurs fois la main devant son visage. Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée, puis lui saisit sa main et lui tordit le bras et appuya sur un de ses points de pression.

-Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile Potter, j'ai dit « techniquement » aveugle, je suis quand même capable de te voir faire l'idiot.

-OWOWOWOW! Ok ça va j'ai compris tu peux me « voir ». Comment tu fais?... Et lâches moi… ça fais mal.

Elle le lâcha avec un sourire amusé.

-Ma planète… n'est pas très… bruyante… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… je suis née avec des oreilles et la faculté d'entendre _trop bien entendre_… J'ai grandit dans un village de télépathes, tous aveugles, avec quelques serviteurs, dont un, qui était aveugle, il m'a enseigné à « voir » avec les sons et les autres serviteurs m'ont apprit à bouger comme si je voyais réellement, les yeux ouverts et tout le tralala. Vers mes 5 ans j'ai subi une opération au cerveau pour me permettre de voir avec mes yeux, communiquer par télépathie et par la même occasion contrôler les serviteurs. (Sentant leur incompréhension elle ajouta) Lavage de cerveaux, pourquoi vous croyez qu'ils sont tous en admiration devant ces Zombies là haut? (elle pointa le plafond). Je suis pas très douée pour ça mais suffisamment pour que vos plus puissant sorcier obéissent à un ordre direct pour un court laps de temps. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne après ça...

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Quant Harry se fut calmé elle reprit:

-Pendant l'opération, ils ont découvert que la partie qui permet de voir n'existait pas chez moi, à la place celle qui sert à l'intuition est plus active et j'ai une anomalie qui me permet de « voir » les sons et les objets frappés par leur vibrations. Il y a quelques inconvénients avec ce type de vision (elle jeta un autre regard noir en direction des barreaux). Et puisque je pouvais entendre et émettre des sons qui me permettent de "voir", les serviteurs m'ont apprit à parler… Mes cordes vocales ne me permettent pas cependant d' élever la voix…

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs. Riddick croisa les jambes sur la couche et Harry tira machinalement sur un fil du matelas.

-Et tes yeux? C'est naturel? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Non! Les couples, qui donnent naissance à des bébés difformes, malgré l'avertissement, sont tués et on déverse leur sang dans les yeux de l'enfant pour les rendre plus sombre afin d'indiqué qu'ils sont des kaynas. On abandonne ensuite les corps près de la Forêt Noire afin que les bêtes sauvages les dévorent. On dépose le bébé au sol toujours vivant dans le sang de ses parents en espérant que les prédateurs le dévore... La plupart du temps ça marche.

-Sauf pour toi… puisque tu n'es pas morte…

-Non en réalité je suis un revenant qui se promène pour rendre justice à tous les kayna...D'après toi, Baka? Un des serviteurs du village ou j'ai grandit est sorti ce jour-là de la forêt pour une course, a assisté de loin au massacre a attendu que les Anciens partent et m'a ramené. Tuer un bébé porte malheur pour mon peuple, même s'il est difforme, ce pourquoi on les abandonne en espérant que la nature fasse son œuvre, ceux qui survivent sont traités comme la pire vermine qui soit, et les tentatives d'assassinat commencent lorsque l'enfant atteint ses 5 ans, si l'opération, pour la vue ou le retrait des anomalies, ne fonctionne pas.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Pendant un bon moment aucun des trois prisonniers ne parla. Harry reprit la parole au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi t'es pas morte?

-Pardon? questionna Kayna confuse.

-Les Avada que t'as pris à la place de Riddick, tu devrais être morte...

-Tu te rappelles l'araignée le premier "matin"?

-Oui mes sorts ne marchaient pas sur elle, même l'Ava... OH! fit-il comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.

-Sa soie est aussi résistante que son corps l'était... Il m'en restait assez pour me faire fabriquer ces vêtements, (elle eut un sourire espiègle) ils me servent aussi de gilet pare-balle et sont résistants à l'électricité et aux ondes de chocs de mes bébés. J'ai juste fait semblant d'être électrocutée (elle rigola).

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Au bout d'un moment et pour l'une des rares fois c'est Riddick qui le brisa.

-T'as pas l'intention de les aider.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux clairement amusée.

-Je suis l'incarnation du mal à leur yeux…Je vois pas pourquoi je leur filerais un coup de main alors qu'ils vont nous tuer une fois la tâche finie... , ça... ou... nous asservir. Et comme je l'ai dit, dès qu'on se croise je m'arranges pour qu'ils disparaissent.

Le silence se réinstalla. Ils restèrent ainsi une heure. Leur tranquillité fut brisée lorsque Remus apparut devant les barreaux attirant l'attention d'Harry et de Riddick. Le sorcier ne bougea pas de son poste et observa le loup-garou avec un regard désintéressé.

-Par Merlin Harry… mais qu'es-tu devenu? Regarde toi, tu es un monstre, tu as presque tué Ron, ton meilleur ami. fit-il.

Sirius apparut à ses côtés et observa son filleul d'un air grave.

-Harry… pourquoi?

-Pourquoi, quoi Siri? rigola Harry amusé de la tournure des événements.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué? Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Ron ainsi? Pourquoi t'être lancé dans cette quête de vengeance? Pourquoi… POURQUOI?

-M'ennuyait et voulait vérifier si vous étiez vraiment en forme. Je ne l'aimes pas et c'est dommage que je n'aies pas réussi à le buter. Parce que c'est marrant. Parce que... PARCE QUE.

Il éclata de rire et se roula au sol émettant un cri de bonheur comme lorsqu'il se balançait au bout de sa chaîne. Un frisson glissa sur la colonne des deux hommes.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'en quatre mois tu ais pu changer autant Harry. Où est le gentil Harry celui que tous aiment? Celui qui a rendu Voldemort plus humain? Demanda Sirius.

Harry se releva et s'approcha des barreaux le visage grave. La folie qu'il avait en permanence dans les yeux avait totalement disparue.

-Regardez moi bien, murmura-t-il menaçant, D'après vous quel âge j'ai aujourd'hui?

-Harry... tu... tu as 19, bientôt 20 ans..., commença Sirius.

-**J'AI 28 ANS JE VAIS AVOIR 29 LE MOIS PROCHAIN**. J'ai passé **9 FOUTUES **_années_ loin de cette planète et de tous vos **PUTAINS** de problèmes. Les **9** plus belles années de ma vie si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Non Harry... tu as presque 20 ans... c'est impossible que tu ais vieilli de 9 ans... il n'y a pas de différence de temps entre les planètes... les Jyands l'ont affirmé, bégaya presque Remus.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Kayna _Méchant lavage de cerveaux, elle avait raison sur leur "admiration"... s'en est dégueulasse_ Il s'accota sur les barres de sa cages, les deux mains refermée sur une barre et il appuya son visage entre deux barreaux. _  
><em>

-J'ai passé 9 ans Remy, 9 ans de pur bonheur, loin de vous et de tous les problèmes que le monde sorcier m'a amené depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds. J'ai fait ma part pour votre monde, je vous ai sorti de la merde dans laquelle vous vous êtes fourrez alors que personne ne voulais faire le ménage. _Vous avez érigé un gamin de 11 ans sur un pied d'estale pour l'en redescendre dès qu'une noirceur entachait sa luminosité. Mes sept ans à Hogwarts ont été des Montagne Russes entre mon éloge et ma dérision. Le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, a déposé ses responsabilité d'adulte sur les épaules d'un enfant élevé dans la haine et la violence. S'assurant que ce même enfant veuillent à tout prix l'attention que le monde lui porterais. Petit hic j'ai toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre que dans la lumière._ Votre... monde... a poussé un gamin de 17ans face à un meurtrier mégalomane sans arrières pensées. Ensuite ce même monde s'est réjouit de la défaite du plus grand sorcier noir de notre époque pour ensuite se retourner contre lui, le traitant d'être immonde et cruel d'avoir tuer autant de Mange-morts et d'avoir liquidé Voldy. **Comment vous réagiriez vous? _Je_ me suis enfuit pour que _vous_ me laissiez tranquille et _vous_ m'avez pourchassé. Et quand j'ai fait imploser Azkaban il y a 9 ans, _vous_ vous êtes débarrassé de moi, m'envoyant vers les étoiles. Pouf pu de Harry Potter, pu de problème.** J'ai dû voyager sur les autres planètes gagnant mon pain, finissant en prison et réussissant à m'échapper de plusieurs d'entre elle, la sécurité anti-magie ça n'existait pas … J'imagine qu'ils ont revu leur sécurité maintenant (un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres). **J'ai tué, manipulé, détruit et volé des gens pour m'en sortir. Et aujourd'hui alors que je suis enfin bien… _VOUS REVENEZ M'ARRACHER DE FORCE À MA VIE ET VOUS ARRANGEZ POUR AVOIR VOTRE SAUVEUR AU MOMENT PROPICE!_**

Il attrapa Remus et Sirius par le devant de leur robe et les tira vers lui brusquement.

-Alors si vous voulez un bon conseil à l'avenir..., murmura-t-il, au lieu de vous débarrassez de vos problèmes comme vous le faîtes si bien... faîtes comme moi et détruisez les. Un sectumsempra à la gorge, un reducto dans le coeur, un avada dans le dos, un aguamenti ou un fiendfyre... ça fait des miracles. (un sourire carnassier apparu.)

Il les lâcha quelques secondes et avant qu'ils puissent s'éloigner il les attrapa à la gorge et serra afin de les étrangler. Sa force les surprirent et Remus réussit à se libérer avec difficulté. Une fois hors de sa porté, il tira sur Sirius le ramenant vers lui, loin de Harry. L'ex-prisonnier toussa en reprenant son souffle et se massa la gorge.

-Tu es confus Harry, ils nous avaient prévenus, mais on va te ramener, ...je te le promet, James, finit dans un murmure Remus.

-**ME RAMENER? JE** _**SUIS**_ **ce que j'aurais du être dès le départ... et je ne regrettes rien de ce que j'ai fait pendant mes « quatre » mois d'absence**. Je ne regretterai pas non plus si, lors de mon évasion, quelques uns d'entre vous se font tuer parce qu'ils se sont mis sur mon chemin. J'ai fait une erreur en croyant Voldechiotte mort, en laissant Anus dans la Chambre des Secrets à moitié mort et en laissant Ginny en vie sous sortilège dans un lieu désert. Je ne referai pas la même erreur cette fois-ci. Si vous me faîtes sortir… Je les tuerai tous les trois, oooh pas tout de suite non, j'attendrai que la poussière retombe et je frapperai (un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres) Puis se sera le tour de Ron et d'Hermione et enfin les Malfoy. Quand ils seront tous morts...je m'occuperai de faire tomber et le Ministère et Hogwarts dans un Grand Boum. Si vous tentez de m'en empêcher je vous tuerai aussi.

Le sourire sadique qu'il arborait fit frissonner les deux hommes. Il frappa sur les barreaux et recula les fixant de son regard d'émeraude froid et calculateur. Attristé et choqués ils s'éloignèrent laissant le jeune sorcier à son sort. Une fois qu'ils furent disparus, Harry se rassit au centre de la pièce, en indien, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Après un moment il s'amusa à tournoyer sur lui-même émettant un faible cri de plaisir de temps à autre. Riddick émit un ricanement.

-Tu t'emmerde à ce point, fit Riddick un sourire amusé aux lèvres en lui jetant un œil.

-T'as pas idée, marmonna Harry.

-J'aurais tellement voulu voir leur tête et entendre ce qu'ils disaient, murmura Kayna en massant une nouvelle fois ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché? Ta "vue" te permet de tout voir, même à travers les murs,... non?, fit Harry surpris en arrêtant de tourner face à sa la jeune fille.

-Les trucs que Fiert a placé sur les barreaux, idiot, ça émets une sorte de son, infrason je crois, qui trouble ma "vue". Si je m'en approche je risque l'inconscience...

-Comment on les arrêtes? fit Harry intrigué en se levant.

-Devrait y avoir une espèce de bouton sur le dessus...

-Yen a trois...

-T'appuies sur les trois en même temps, ça devrait l'éteindre... en théorie...

-_En théorie_? Sinon ça fait quoi?

-(Elle haussa les épaules) Boum, ça explose...

-Et si je meurs tu t'en fou... c'est ça?

-Wow, c'est fou ce que tu es intelligent, Sorcier, ricana-t-elle.

-Va chier, Chaton, fit-il en retirant la boîte des barreaux.

Riddick se leva et arracha la seconde, il l'observa un instant, ressentant un malaise et des vibrations dans tout son corps en la tenant, puis appuya sur les trois boutons. Harry fit de même avec la sienne. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement et massa ses tempes quelques secondes.

-Boum, fit Riddick un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Et on en fait quoi? demanda Harry en observant l'objet.

-Gimmegimmegimmegimme, fit elle en se jetant sur l'objet et en lui arrachant des mains. Elle frappa un peu la boîte, la secoua près de son oreille et émis des claquements de langue.

-Tu peux en tirer quelques chose? demanda Riddick en lui tendant la deuxième qu'elle s'empressa de prendre répétant le processus.

Elle eu un sourire espiègle, sortit un tournevis de nulle part et dit ravie:

-Perfect Bomb Material!

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau du Directeur, les sorciers observaient les trois prisonniers. Ils virent Harry leur tirer la langue et après un mouvement de sa main l'image disparut.<p>

-Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait faire de magie, ragea Drago.

-… Pourtant tout est normal avec sa puce. Fit pensivement Marcus. Nous allons devoir garder un œil sur eux à l'ancienne méthode… (Marcus roula des yeux lorsqu'il lut la confusion sur le visage des sorciers) Tour de garde, expliqua-t-il.

La compréhension éclaira leur visage. Marcus se tourna vers le bureau du directeur et prit un appareil et l'observa.

-Qu'allons nous faire, sanglota Ginny brisant le silence inconfortable dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

-C'est vrai, enchaîna Hermione, Harry est immunisé contre l'Imperium et a repoussé le contrôle mental des Jyands, ce Redbrick n'a même pas broncher sous l'hypnose et cette fille aussi. Si nous ne pouvons les forcer ou les convaincre comment allons nous nous défendre.

Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras. _Ma petite fille, elle a tellement vécu, et malgré tout elle se tient forte et droite devant l'adversité_.

-Pour de parfait inconnus ils se sont beaucoup aidés, je trouves, fit Lucius en massant ses côtes, toujours endolories, qui venaient d'être soignées par Pomfrey.

_Sale Moldu, il a eu de la chance qu'elle ait encaissé l'Avada Kedavra à sa place_

-Et comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre à quatre Avada Kedavra? À part Harry personne n'avait survécut à ce sort, fit Neville en frottant sa mâchoire là où l'avait frappé la jeune fille.

-Et Harry, j'ai vu plusieurs sort le frapper et aucun ne l'a affecté… pas même l'Endoloris que lui a lancé Flint. Et il n'en a pas lancé un seul à part celui qu'on vient de voir…, ajouta Ron.

Dumbledore massa son cou là où l'avait attaqué Kayna. _Pompon fait des miracles, je pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est _Il observa ses alliés et soupira_. _Une fois de plus Harry attirait les problèmes et cette fois ils étaient plus gros qu'à l'ordinaire. _Sale gamin, il va tout faire rater _Il vit Remus et Sirius sortirent de la pièce afin de voir comment se portaient les prisonniers.

-Malheureusement ... Shades doit mourir.

Marcus fit volte face et regarda les Jyands outré.

-Non non et non! Ce n'est pas dans les termes du contrat. _Vous_ avez demandé à avoir absolument Shades, _on_ vous l'a amené. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit tente de la tuer... je ne laisserai pas partir un aussi gros poisson...

-Monsieur Fiert, vous oubliez qui finance cette opération, fit le Serviteur.

-Et vous oubliez à qui vous avez affaire. **Je** suis en charge d'eux. **Je** vous les ai amené et **vous** m'avez engagé pour les garder en vie et fonctionnel jusqu'à la fin du contrat, point final.

Les Jyands se consultèrent silencieusement.

-Très bien, la kayna peut rester en vie jusqu'à complétion du contrat..._mais après..._

-Après, si vous voulez la tuer, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. balaya Fiert.

Ils discutèrent et tentèrent de trouver une solution à leur problème. Marcus s'éloigna dans son coin et écouta la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas l'accomplissement du contrat mais plutôt le comment les armes n'avaient pas été trouvée sur la fille.

_Toutes ses poches ont été fouillées, même ses cavités l'ont été par l'infirmière, et elle n'a rien trouvé... comment elle a fait_

-Patron, murmura l'un des gars de Marcus, vous pensez qu'elle a fait comment,... pour la bombe je veux dire...

Marcus y réfléchissait, les quelques fois qu'il avait dut s'occuper d'un carnage signé Shades, il n'y avait jamais de débris de bombe juste le point où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Là c'était là même chose..._Elle ne voulait pas tuer, juste faire diversion..._

-Elle a peut être des composantes organiques? proposa un autre de ses hommes, J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont indétectables et c'est pas comme si ces sorciers étaient des lumières...

Marcus croisa les bras sur son torse le regard dans le vide, il ne vit pas les deux sorciers revenir de leur tour de garde et de parler à voix basse avec le vieil homme. _La rumeur qui disait que Shades ne tolère pas les infrasons est véridique, sa puce indique une variation dans son état. Cependant elle sait qu'il y a un objet qui l'empêche de voir... Reste à espérer que les deux autres nigauds ne les détruisent pas...Sinon pour la bombe..._

-Et elle les aurait caché où ces composants? Pas que je ne crois pas qu'elle ne s'en sert pas c'est juste... ce serait pas trop dangereux pour elle... de les garder sur soi? continua un autre de ses hommes.

_Les composantes organiques sont très instables... à la différence de ceux chimiques... Ils sont plus facile à cacher oui, mais peuvent créer des réactions... inattendues... avec un corps vivant... Mais Shades est connu...e... pour ne laisser aucu..._

-MERDE! BORDEL! FUCK! LA SALOPE! ELLE A TROUVÉ UN MOYEN DE RESTER ARMÉE...Ils vont s'enfuir... Shades à tout ce qu'il lui faut pour faire sauter ce Château...

Tous sursautèrent à la soudaine réaction du mercenaire. Puis...

-_**PARDON?**_

* * *

><p>- Au fait… l'un de vous sait ce qu'est un Nécro-machinchouette?<p>

Fit la voix d'Harry interrompant Kayna dans son inspection des deux dispositifs et le fil de pensées de Riddick.

-Jamais entendu parler… et j'ai de bonnes oreilles.

-…

-Bulky?

-Crâne d'œuf?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec un sourire, ils avaient parlé en même temps.

-**BISCUITS**, Hurla Harry

-Pas besoin de hurler… merde.

-… Rid'ck tu nous dis ce que sont les Nécro-pouetpouets, demanda Harry en sautillant sur place, lui attirant un drôle de regard de Kayna.

Le Furyen leva un sourcil amusé puis s'assit sur la couchette. Il observa ses deux compagnons de cellules. Harry était retourné à tourner sur lui-même et Kayna attendait, ses mains continuant de travailler avec ses outils, alors qu'elle avait ses yeux sur lui.

_J'aurais du m'en douter...Aveugle… je vais leur en dire le moins possible, moins ils en sauront sur moi... mieux ce sera...  
><em>

-Les Necromongers(1)... Ce sont des voyageurs qui prennent de force les planètes sur lesquelles ils atterrissent. Si le peuple ne les rejoignent pas... ils les détruisent.

-Charmant, murmura Kayna, et nous dans tout ça on doit empêcher ces… Nécro-machins, de prendre de force cette planète et, de ce que j'ai compris, de les détruire totalement, c'est ça?

-Ça en a tout l'air, gronda Riddick.

-Je sais pas pour vous, commença Harry avec un rictus, mais moi c'est déjà décidé je pars d'ici... et pour de bon...

-C'est bien, Sorcier, on a juste un problème… fit Riddick gravement.

-Lequel?

-Les puces…(il pointa sa nuque) et à moins que tu ne sois un génie en électronique... ce que je doutes, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on les a...

Un ricanement leur fit tourner la tête. Kayna se releva, posa la boîte sur laquelle elle travaillait et frotta ses jambes de pantalons. Un scalpel tomba au sol suivit d'une mini pince.

-Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin en parler… Qui veux passer sous le bistouri?

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>PARDON?<strong>_

Marcus attrapa ses armes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de s'expliquer.

-**BORDEL VOUS ÊTES IDIOTS OU QUOI? C'N'EST PAS L'HEURE DU THÉ!**

-Monsieur Fiert expliquez nous, comment pourraient-ils s'enfuir puisque les plus puissants sortilèges sont placés sur leur cellule, qu'ils n'ont pas la clé et que vous même avez placé un dispositif pour les empêcher de sortir.

Marcus se pinça l'arête du nez et frappa le mur à côté de la porte.

-Merde une bande de CONS... Shades a réussi à créer une bombe un peu plus tôt vous vous rappelez? Elle n'a aucun composant sur elle nous l'avons tous fouillé, ok? Mais personne ne l'a fouillé pour ses outils, ou s'il les a trouvé ne les lui a pas enlevé (il jeta un regard en coin à l'infirmière rouge de rage) Shades est l'une des rares Bomber qui peut faire une bombe avec à peu près n'importe quoi...

L'horreur s'inscrivit sur les visages des autres occupants. Comprenant (enfin) l'étendu du problème. Même certain des hommes de Marcus déglutirent, les souvenirs de certains carnages que Kayna avait créé avec les moyens du bord, refaisant surface.

-Suffit qu'elle coupe quelques cheveux, prenne un peu de votre sang et elle a une bombe pour tout ravager... alors à moins que vous ne vouliez tous mourir, je suggèrerais d'aller l'attacher et la mettre dans une cellule à part **AVANT QU'ELLE NE NOUS FASSE TOUS SAUTER**.

Étrangement personne ne resta sur place et tous descendirent aux cachots.

* * *

><p>Woot woot septième chapitre finit ^^<p>

Le huit est déjà entamé lol.

Bizarrement il a été un peu conflictuel ce chapitre. Surtout avec la révélation de Kayna (qui peut me dire qu'il avait deviné qu'elle était aveugle?) que je voulais à tout prix révéler vers la fin et c'est ce chapitre qui a l'honneur de tout bouleverser... pour le moment... Sans compter que j'ai essayé de glisser des indices ici et là sans dire qu'elle l'était... Vous avez pas idée à quel point ce fut dur et j'étais sûre que ce serait prévisible... Mais je crois m'en être bien sortie. Si vous avez été surpris levé là main ^^ Et si vous voulez voir un peu à quoi ressemble sa vision, le film DareDevil est une bonne référence... C'est juste pas bleu... et je sais que c'est sur fond noir, mais chaque bruit donnent une couleur plus ou moins accentué et ne se dissipent que si elle est dans un endroit **très** silencieux...

J'ai repensé à la scène de combat du chapitre précédent, lorsque Kay s'enroule et redescend devant Riddick... OUI JE L'AVOUES, je me suis inspiré de la scène ou Riddick fait la même chose dans Crématoria pour sauver Kyra. Mais comme elle a les mains dans le dos elle a utilisé ses jambes et son corps pour remonter. Elle n'a pas la force de Riddick mais son timing parfait à fait casser la chaîne la libérant. Son éducation lui a permis d'être plus souple et plus agile que la plupart des Jyands. Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné que Riddick aurait possiblement lui même casser la chaîne... mais j'en doute.

Et oui Sasu ^^ elle est aussi plus mignonne qu'eux vu son physique.

* * *

><p>Une des choses que je voulais mentionner en rapport avec les Jyands et le pourquoi ils teintent les yeux des handicapés ainsi. C'est parce qu'ils ne distinguent pas les couleur sombres. D'ailleurs (je ne pourrai inclure cette info dans les prochain chapitre alors je vous le dis ici ^^) les Jyands ne supportent pas la noirceur, d'où leur regard perlé. Leurs cités n'ont jamais de nuits et vivent en permanence dans la lumière (artificielle), rendant fous les serviteurs et plus facile à manipuler. La Forêt Noire est nommée ainsi par ses tons très sombres qu'ils voient comme du noir. Plus les tons sont clairs plus pur est l'objet, plus c'est sombre plus c'est mauvais... mais tout ce qui est sombre est mauvais pour eux. Ils seraient à l'ombre au soleil qu'ils ne verraient rien. Ils ont effectivement une excellente vue... uniquement dans la lumière, et se considèrent au dessus de toutes les espèces car ils sont télépathes et peuvent contrôler les gens. Les Necromongers et leur croisade sont une menace pour eux et comme ils ne sont pas des combattants... ils font appels aux autres pour régler leur problème.<p>

Les télépathes aveugles de la Forêt Noire vivent en ermites et ne sortent jamais pour ne pas être persécuté... Kayna ne s'est jamais considérée comme eux se sentant plus proche des serviteurs que des Jyands, même s'ils étaient aveugles. Elle faisait souvent des sorties avec un ou l'autre des serviteurs, et se ramassant dans des ennuis pas possible à chaque fois (lol). C'est ce qui l'a poussé à quitter sa planète avant que les serviteurs ne soient tués à cause d'elle. Il y avait parmi les serviteurs des Jyands aveugles, un ancien soldat chinois qui lui a apprit à se battre avec des armes blanches et en utilisant les points de pression. Il lui a enseigner le Wushu, quelques bases de Ninjitsu (la discrétion en particulier) et la maîtrise du Jouhyo, qu'elle affectionne énormément. Ses dagues arabes, c'est une décision personnelle, elle aime leur maniabilité et leur design. Il y avait un trappeur qui lui a apprit à chasser avec un arc et l'art de la trappe (qu'elle utilise régulièrement lors de la pose de ses bombes). Un cirque ambulant s'est écrasé et l'un des acrobates fut "engagé" dans son village. Il lui a apprit comment être agile et souple. Il y avait un mécanicien qui lui a apprit la mécanique aérospatiale, et un dynamiteur lui a enseigné la fabrication des bombes. Elle a apprit l'électronique par le biais du mécano et du dynamiteur.

Elle a quitté sa planète vers l'âge de quinze ans, a rencontré Riddick et Harry à ses 17 ans. Après qu'ils se soient séparé Harry a continué à voyager et Kay est retournée sur sa planète d'adoption faisant un contrat de dynamitage ici et là, tout en s'occupant de son job officiel (que je ne vous dirai pas pour l'instant ^^) Elle a actuellement 25 ans et elle est surtout connu sous le nom de Shades, K.S. (Kii Esse) ou Silent Bomber, ce pourquoi la plupart pense qu'elle est un gars, vu que peu l'on vu ou entendu.

Le timeframe de l'histoire suit les années d'Harry loin de la planète Terre. Pour lui il a vieilli de 9 ans et ne s'est jamais senti aussi libre que lorsqu'il était sur Terre. Il a fait pas mal de trucs assez... lugubres. Il est devenu un assassin renommé et y a pas mal de monde qui le recherche. À la différence de Riddick qui préfère se terrer, Harry assume son statu de hors-la-loi et s'amuse à voir qui le reconnaît et qui ne le reconnaît pas. Il adore toujours autant l'anonymat mais puisqu'il n'est plus reconnu pour être le Survivant ça le dérange un peu moins.

Il utilise plusieurs surnoms pour passer inaperçu. L'Envoûteur, le Sorcier, l'Hypnotiseur, l'Enjôleur, le Manipulateur, Morphée... etc n'en sont que quelques uns. Ils n'apparaissent pas tous parce que... je veux pas faire une histoire interminable... (et que je me suis donnée comme défi de l'écrire en à peu près 10 chapitres... avec ma chance j'en ai pour 12 :S)

Il joue les fou pour mieux s'approcher de ses proie ou pour paraître inoffensif comme expliquait Marcus. Il est aussi assez en demande auprès de certains gouvernements qui veulent gagner leur élections et font appel à lui pour ses services, soit en manipulant les foules, soit en tuant le chef du parti opposé. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé les armes blanches et depuis la perte de sa baguette il s'efforce de pratiquer la magie sans baguette et sans prononcé les sorts. Au cours de ses voyages il a rencontré un magicien qui se spécialisait dans l'hypnose et la suggestion d'idée, il a apprit à Harry comment faire et comment fermer son esprit pour ne pas se faire avoir lui même, comme une forme d'Occlumencie... Bien sûr il n'est pas entièrement immunisé mais il peut repousser les Jyands facilement et puisqu'il a une (pardonnez moi l'expression) OSTIE de tête de cochon, la suggestion, l'Imperium et l'Hypnose ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Par ailleurs, même si elle n'essaiera jamais sur lui, Harry est immunisé contre le contrôle de Kayna. Tout comme Riddick l'est aussi.

Quant à Riddick ... ben il a passé 6 ans en cavale après la planète avec les deux autres moineaux. Son histoire se passe théoriquement après les films _Pitch Black_, _Black Fury_,_ Les Chroniques de Riddick_ et après celui qui s'en vient (pour ceux qui le savait pas encore un troisième film de Riddick devrait bientôt sortir (casting a commencé en août 2011) et sera nommé _Riddick_) Bref Il a rencontré les Necromongers et a encore une dent contre eux ^^ ce qui tombe bien pour mon histoire ^^ lol nah j'rigoles vu que c'est moi qui invente, mais il leur en veut après ce qu'ils lui ont fait (ça c'est à venir) n'a pas chercher à les pourchasser, (il préfère la tranquillité) mais s'ils sont sur sa route... vous voyez le genre.

Comme je l'ai suggéré dans les chapitres précédents, il a croisé plusieurs fois Harry pendant ses années de cavales (environ 4 a 6 fois et toutes étaient par hasard), a vu Kayna une fois sur sa planète d'adoption (il y est resté coincé un mois sans la voir avant de tomber sur elle par hasard et repartir une semaine plus tard), s'est presque fait arrêté trois fois et s'est fait arrêté une fois et s'est échappé. Tout ça bien sûr en augmentant le nombre de mort à son tableau.. pas qu'il s'en souci... Dans mon histoire lorsqu'il rencontre les deux autres pour la première fois, il a environ 30 ans. Il en aurait à peu près 36 maintenant.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, les trois sont amis... mais vu leur chance et leur tendance à attirer les problèmes ils ne se contact pas trop trop et ont minimisé leur rencontre au minimum. C'est l'une des raisons pourquoi personne ne sait qu'ils se connaissent... et ceux qui l'ont sut... sont morts.

J'espère que j'ai éclairer quelques lanternes ^^ Je retournes finir le 8 et on se dit au prochain chapitre.

Reviews plz?

Luna

* * *

><p>(1) Je sais qu'en français c'est les Nécroporteurs... mais je trouves ce nom affreux alors j'ai pris celui anglophone, plus beau et sonne plus menaçant selon moi.<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8 : Tu ne tueras point

**Résumé** : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

**Avertissement** : Côté M pour Mature, **Sexualité**, **Violence** et Langage pouvant ne **pas convenir à de jeunes enfants**.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à Jim et Ken Wheat. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

**Claimer**: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination avec les jolis petits chatons qui gambadent après les bubulles dans ma tête ;p

**NA** : Ne se passe **pas** durant **Pitch Black**. C'est une fic **Post-Poudlard**. Cette fic est un **AU** avec **OC** et des **persos** possiblement **OOC** (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre **Harry EST OOC**) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

_pensées ou sons_

-_dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

-**hurlements**/HURLEMENTS/**HURLEMENTS**/**_HURLEMENTS_**

-télépathie

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à<strong>: Ma belle Sasu : cool on s'adore toute les deux ^^ Et j'adore lire tes reviews vu qu'à mes yeux elles sont comiques ^^ Soit pas vexée ^^

Célénia : ^^ je n'en doutes pas et merci. Ravie que tu aies aimé les info sur Kay ^^

tous mes autre lecteurs silencieux: vous savez qui vous êtes ^^ merci pour votre ... oserais-je dire dévouement ? (hey yé 5h du mat et je suis pas encore couchée alors...(la journée ou je l'ai écrit))

* * *

><p>Avertissement: Ce chapitre est particulièrement sanglant. Ce chapitre évoque une scène Slash. Vous êtes avertis.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8: <em>Tu ne tueras point<em>

-Ok à trois... fit nerveusement Harry.

Riddick, Kayna et Harry formaient un cercle. Chacun était penché sur la nuque de l'autre avec un scalpel (fournit par Kayna) à la main. Elle avait analysé les puces (après une longue discussion à savoir qui la laisserait toucher à sa puce, Riddick fut "Volontaire" pour servir de cobaye) et avait trouvé le moyen de les retirées et les détruire sans déclencher l'alarme. Seul hic... ils devaient enlever les trois puces au même moment de la même façon... par quelqu'un d'autre que soi... Résultat ils étaient en cercle, tous les trois et s'apprêtaient à retirer la puce de l'autre.

-Trois! fit Kayna sans attendre.

Les scalpels plongèrent et arrachèrent les puces qui revolèrent dans les airs s'entrechoquèrent et une fois au sol les trois plantèrent le scalpel dans l'objet. Un mini buzz se fit entendre et la lumière indiquant leur activation cessa de clignoter.

-Et voilà le travail, chantonna Kayna en ramassant les objets et en les regardant. Elle rigola, heureuse des nouveaux jouets qu'elle obtenait cette journée là.

-Kay...

La jeune fille leva la tête vers un Harry qui tapait du pied, apparemment mécontent.

-Quand on dit à trois, on passe par le un et le deux avant le trois...

-Et you chicken out and noone's ready to act, le pointa -t-elle d'un scalpel.

Il se retourna vers les barreaux en levant les mains en l'air, exaspéré. Riddick se tenait devant leur future sortie et observait les barres.

-Il n'y a pas de porte...

-...les sortilèges sont trop poussés pour que je puisse les retirer, fit Harry en passant sa main devant les barres.

Kayna rangea son matériel et se leva. Elle s'approcha des barres et les tapa un peu.

-... Densité moyenne, devrait avoir besoin d'une force de 30 parats(1) pour les séparer. D'après la résonnance elles sont ancrées d'environ 15 cm dans le plafond et le plancher.(Elle cogna une seconde fois et écouta les vibrations) ... Pierre (elle caressa la surface) granuleuse, type semi-fiable, facilement cassable...

-T'as de quoi pour faire sauter les barreaux? espéra Harry.

-Non! j'ai épuisé mon stock d'explosifs lors de ton ballet aérien... et ce que j'ai présentement n'est pas assez puissant pour ce genre de boulot... désolée.

-Merde...

Riddick observa encore un peut les barreaux puis en empoigna deux et commença à forcer. Au bout d'un moment les deux ponçons de métal s'écartèrent dans un grincement qui fit grincer des dents ses compagnons de cellule et pas nécessairement pour les même raisons. L'espace qui fut créé était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer l'un après l'autre. Une fois sorti Harry prit les devants et les conduisit dans les couloirs afin de trouver la sortie le plus tôt possible. À chaque coins qu'ils tournaient, Kayna tendait l'oreille afin de vérifier si le passage était libre, avant de reprendre leur route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et Harry ouvrit le passage. Kayna passa devant et ils reprirent leur course effrénée.

Ils arrivèrent sous le magasin d'Honeyduckes ou une nouvelle dispute silencieuse éclata. Harry voulu rester jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, mais Riddick et Kayna voulaient partir le plus tôt possible pour ne pas se faire repérer. Finalement Harry lâcha prise et ils montèrent l'échelle. Ils réussirent à se faufiler parmi les clients sans problèmes et sortirent dans Hogsmeade. Une fois dehors ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt avoisinante afin qu'Harry puisse les faire transplanner dans une ville lorsque Kayna se retourna brusquement vers le Château.

-On est découvert...

-Fuck!

Trois secondes plus tard une alarme résonna et les commerçants et habitants du village sortirent curieux de voir ce qui causait le son. La voix amplifiée de Dumbledore résonna et les trois prisonniers firent volte face et prirent leur jambes à leur cou. Les habitants sortirent leurs baguettes et tentèrent de les arrêter. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les sorts et Harry au bout d'un moment, énervé, fit face à leurs assaillants. Riddick ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et continua sa course vers la forêt alors que Kayna avait déjà une bombe à moitié prête, fabriquée avec quelques objets volé de chez Honeydukes et de ce qu'elle avait sur elle.

-**_ÇA SUFFIT!_**

Les sorts cessèrent et les sorciers le regardèrent tous en admirations.

-Vous allez tous _m'aider_ à _m'enfuir,_ et lorsque nous serons parti vous _arrêterez Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix_ et tous _ceux qui seront avec lui_. _Tout est permis_ mais ils ne doivent _pas nous suivre_. Me suis-je bien fait_ comprendre_?

La foule acquiesça et leur tournèrent le dos formant un mur entre eux et le château.

-Pas mal Sorcier, tu serais un Jyand et tu serais l'un des plus puissant de ma planète... sourit Kayna en jetant un coup d'oeil à la foule encore sous l'emprise d'Harry en rangeant sa bombe

-Les effets vont se dissiper dès que l'on sera loin d'ici, fit Harry en reprenant la course à ses côtés.

Ils pénètrent dans la forêt pour rejoindre Riddick. Harry les attrapa tous les deux et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à la cellule pour la trouver vide. Une petite tâche de sang se trouvait au centre de la pièce là, où les puces étaient tombées quelques minutes plus tôt. Marcus regarda la pièce et nota la disparition de ses deux boîtes à infrason et jura en frappant le mur du poing. Dumbledroe leva sa baguette et l'alarme résonna prenant de l'ampleur de seconde en seconde. Puis d'un Sonorus lança l'appelle à la population. Ils sortirent tous de la cellule et coururent en direction des portes en espérant que les trois prisonniers soient attrapés avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nature.<p>

* * *

><p>10 ans plus tôt<p>

Harry courait dans les ruelles de Londre _Mais pourquoi... POURQUOI je suis parti cette nuit?... MERDE_! Il tourna le coin brusquement pour tomber face à un Cul-de-sac.

-Bullshit!

-Le Petit Bébé Potter est coincé? Est-ce que Bébé Potter veut de l'aide? Tatie Bella va se faire un plaisir de lui montrer la sortie.

Bellatrix Lestranges éclata d'un rire dément avant de lancer l'endoloris sur Harry qui s'écroula de douleur au sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla les murs humides de sa cellule le saluèrent.<p>

_Bravo Harry là tu t'es surpassé, non seulement tu ne t'es pas défendu mais t'es tombé inconscient après un Endoloris... Bravo! Applaudissons tous le Grand et Imbécile Potter qui s'est laissé avoir comme un moldu_

Il se leva lentement et observa la pièce. Il tenta de transplanner mais se retrouva au sol à cause de la barrière en place. _Transplannage hors de question. Évidemment_ Il s'approcha de la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et tenta de la tournée avant d'être propulser à nouveau, mais cette fois contre un mur. _Bordel_ Il tenta de se hisser à la fenêtre avant de faire face à Nagini. Sous la surprise il lâcha les barreaux et tomba au sol.

-_SHIT!_

* * *

><p>Une semaine qu'il était enfermé. Une semaine que chaque jours Dolohov et Nott venaient dans sa cellule et le mettaient sous Endoloris.<p>

_Je te jure que dès que je sors d'ici... ils seront les premiers sur ma liste…Après Voldemort bien sûr…_

* * *

><p>Des pensées de plus en plus noires passaient dans sa tête. Des pensées de mort, de tortures et de meurtre étaient les plus fréquentes. La plupart concernaient ses deux geôliers. Mais d'autres étaient dirigée vers ses amis, ses mentors et même son Parrain.<p>

_Lorsqu'il m'a tourné le dos lors du tournoi... lorsqu'ils ont cru les dires de la Gazette... Parce qu'ils m'envoient toujours les même **foutues** missives avec les mêmes** foutus** mots... parce que je ne suis qu'une réplique de mon père à leur yeux... personne ne sait ce que je vis vraiment... personne... **personne**..._

**_CLAC_**

-**AAAARRRRRRGGH!**

_**CLAC**_

-**AAAARRRRRRGGH**!

-Alors Potter? Tu trouves toujours que c'est moins douloureux ainsi?

_**CLAC**_

Trois semaines et ils avaient commencé les coups de fouets il ya deux jours. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, le torse dénudé, il n'y avait presque plus aucune parcelle de chaire qui n'avait pas été arrachée.

-_HNNNN_...

-Oh non tu vas hurler, et nous supplier d'arrêter, et si tu le fais gentiment Potter... peut-être qu'on te soignera...hahahaha

-Crois moi Dolohov...hhh...hhh..hhh... dès que je réussirai à me libérer... je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher les ongles un par un et te les faire bouffer, ensuite hahaha, ensuite je vais t'entailler le nez et les joues et peux être te faire une jolie cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front hahaha. Je vais t'arracher chaque membres de ton corps et commençant par ta queue et te regarder mourir pendant que tu pisse le sang. Et ensuite je te mettrai le feu et je ferai cramer cette _putain_ de prison avec tous tes petits copain dedans hahahaha.

-Pas mal, t'as de l'imagination Potter mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant...

_**CLAC**_

-**AARRRGH**!

* * *

><p><em>Ils ne viendront pas me chercher…. Ont trop peur du Grand et tout Puissant Voldemerde…devrait avoir un meilleur nom le Voldemerde…Voldechiote<em> (un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres) _Voldechiotte… un ou deux « t »… deux c'est plus joli _(il ricana)_… je m'emmerde… à quand la prochaine séance de tortures… au moins là je fais quelques choses… je devrais pas me réjouir d'être torturé… sauf que entre ça et les Dursley qui me punissaient pour un oui et un non… ya pas de différence…Me demande ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui?...du ballet?_(une image de Vernon Dursley en tutu rose lui traversa l'esprit)_oouuuaach non définitivement pas du ballet… brrr cauchemar ce soir… quoique avec Voldy…_

-**BWAHAHAHAHAHA**!

De l'autre côté de la porte le Mange-mort frissonna.

_Pourquoi j'arrive pas à croire les autres qu'il est devenu fou?..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>POK<strong>, Totock_

_**POK**, Totock_

_**POK**, Totock_

_**POK**, Totock_

_**POK**, Totock_

_Il peut pas arrêter de lancer ce rocher? Il me rends dingue…Deux heures que ça dure… DEUX HEURES_

-**POTTER ARRÊTES ÇA**!

Le bruit arrêta quelques secondes, puis une minute, puis 5, puis…

_**POK**, Totock_

_**POK**, Totock_

-_**POTTER!**_

-**M'ENNUIIIIIIIES!**

-**SI TU N'ARRÊTES PAS SUR LE CHAMPS TU AURAS UNE AUTRE SCÉANCE DE TORTURE AUJOURD'HUI!**

-**VIENS, VIENS ME TORTURER SI TU L'OSE ESPÈCE DE BOUFFEUR DE CADAVRES, AU MOINS J'AURAI DE QUOI À FAIRE…**

Le mange-mort recula d'effroi _Pas normal… nope… pas normal du tout…_

* * *

><p>-<strong>AH TU SORTIRAS MIKETTE MIKETTE MIKETTE, AH TU SORTIRAS MIKETTE DE CE TROU LA! ON S'EN VA CHERCHER L'BON DIEU POUR VENIR PUNIR LE DIABLE, ON S'EN VA CHERCHER L'BON DIEU POUR VENIR PUNIR LE DIABLE…<strong>(2)

-Avery! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Potter? Demanda Bellatrix qui venait prendre des nouvelles du prisonnier ce jour là.

-Il chante…

-Il chante… Et tu peux me dire pourquoi il chante?

-**BON DIEU VEUT BIEN PUNIR LE DIABLE, LE DIABLE VEUT BIEN BRÛLER LE JUGE, LE JUGE VEUT BIEN JUGER L'BOUCHER…**

-…Je l'ignore Bella, il chante cette chanson depuis 3 heures ce matin et il ne veut pas arrêter… il l'a même chanté durant sa torture.

-**L'BOUCHER VEUX BIEN TUER LA VACHE, LA VACHE VEUT BIEN BOIRE DE CETTE EAU…**

-On le sait qu'il l'a chante depuis ce matin ils nous a tous réveillée ce que je veux savoir… _C'EST POURQUOI IL CHANTE_?

-**CETTE EAU VEUT BIEN ÉTEINDRE LE FEU LE FEU VEUT BIEN BRÛLER BÂTON BÂTON VEUT BIEN BATTRE LE CHIEN, LE CHIEN VEUT BIEN MORDRE LE CHAT LE CHAT VEUT BIEN MANGER MIKETTE….**

-Je… je l'ignore Bella… il… il est heureux?

-_HEUREUX? IL EST SENSÉ ÊTRE MISÉRABLE, EN MORCEAUX… PAS CHANTER À TUETÊTE_!

-Je…

-_**MIKETTE VEUT BIEN SORTIR DU TROUUUUUUU**_!

-**AAAAAHHH**! Hurla Avery et Bella. L'un de peur et l'autre de surprise.

Harry s'était approché de la porte et avait hurlé la dernière phrase en attrapant Avery et le rapprochant de lui. Bellatrix réagit au quart de tour.

-**CRUCIO**!

-**WIIIIIIIIII, ENCORE ÇA CHATOUILLE** _HAHAHAHA_!

Les deux mange-morts se regardèrent, un soupçon de peur s'insinuant dans leur cœur.

_Et si…_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois jours que Harry simulait le sommeil. Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Gardant les yeux fermé pour simuler le sommeil, il écouta ses gardiens bouger autour de lui. Le frottement de tissus lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses tortionnaire habituels <em>Que se soit quelqu'un d'autre ou non... c'est aujourd'hui que je scram<em>

-Bébé Potter, fit la voix mielleuse et froide de Bellatrix, _RÉVEILLES TOI POTTER_, Ton nouveau Maître t'attend.

Il sentit des bras puissant le soulever du sol et le traîner hors de sa cellule. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur sa condition, Harry ne broncha pas et se laissa porter par les brutes. Ils montèrent les escaliers et ils parcoururent de longs corridors. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et il fut jeter sans ménagement au sol.

-Réveillez-le, fit la voix serpentine de Voldemort.

Un jet d'eau froide le frappa et il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux de s'étirer tout à son aise et d'observer les alentours.

-Alors c'est aujourd'hui… souri Harry

-Oui c'est aujourd'hui que tu meurs Potter… mais avant j'aimerais avoir ton opinion sur ton séjour ici.

-OH c'était _GÉNIAL_, y avait de la bouffe Matin Midi et Soir, de la visite tous les jours et des tonnes d'activités amusantes, il rigola, mais ya des moment ou je me suis ennuyé à mourir Voldecrotte, tu peux pas savoir, on m'empêchait de chanter ou de jouer avec tes Nécrophiles.

Les yeux du Lord s'écarquillèrent de surprise, d'abord à cause de l'enthousiasme de son prisonnier, puis au surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

-**CRUCIO**

-**HAHAHAHAHAHA ARRÊTEZ ÇA CHATOUIIIIIIIILLLE, HAHAHAHA**

Le sort fut interrompu.

-Vous l'avez mit trop longtemps sous l'endoloris bande d'idiots, Il est devenu fou. _CRUCIO, CRUCIO CRUCIO_!

-Ne leur fait pas mal Sucedesmorts, ils pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais masochiste, fit Harry un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Les hommes et femmes présents reculèrent imperceptiblement d'un pas lorsqu'il se leva. Il s'étira et regarda tout autour de lui.

-Pas super sympa la déco, Pasrapport, t'aurais pu être plus… créatif.

Il fit un mouvement imperceptible de la main et quelques Mange-Morts les plus éloignés, tombèrent au sol, mort. Ceux qui étaient proche d'eux s'agitèrent.

-_SILENCE_! Je vois… Potter je crois que je t'ai gardé trop longtemps ici en ce bas monde… as-tu une dernière volonté?

-**WAOUH**, Harry courru vers l'un des Mange-morts, **Mais c'est mon Pote Dolohov, Comment ça va vieux? Je suis Hyper Content de te voir. Hey ya même Nott,** il lui donna une claque dans le dos,** vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. AVERY**!

Avery sursauta, les poils de ses bras se redressèrent et un frisson parcouru sa colonne _Non ne viens pas , ne viens pas… ne viens pas… ne viens pas…_

-**Avery, vieux, ça fait drôlement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu… combien de temps déjà… ah oui ce matin avec mon repas, Merlin, on dirait une éternité, BELLA, Ma belle Bella, toujours aussi…radieuse, t'aurais du venir me voir plus souvent on aurait pu s'amuser ensemble**, il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, **Et voici ton mari et ton beau-frère, Ravi de vous connaître les gars, J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… juste du bien, bien sûr, il se pencha vers Rabastan et lui chuchota, paraît que vous êtes des bêtes au lit… je me joindrais bien à vous un soir… CROUCH…**

-**POTTER ARRÊTES TON CIRQUE IMMÉDIATEMENT**! Tonna Voldemort dont la stupeur venait de le quitter.

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'a dit que si j'avais une dernière volonté…

-**DE LA DIRE, PAS LA FAIRE… INCARCEROUS**!

Harry fit la mout et se laissa choir au sol ligoté. Puis soudainement les liens disparurent et Voldemort se retrouva figé sur place et ligoté à son trône. Un rictus étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il s'approcha du Lord dangereusement lentement. L'un des Mange-morts Réalisant la situation, sorti sa baguette pour la voir voler vers Harry aussi vite.

-Tututut Parkinson, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir attaqué un adversaire dans le dos c'est très… lâche, il se retourna lentement toute folie ayant disparue, vous avez pas idée à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment.

Et d'un mouvement de la main les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent ligotés et immobilisé aux murs. Avery, Nott et Dolohov étaient encore libre de leur mouvement mais la peur les figea sur place. Harry redescendit les marches du trônes et s'approcha des trois hommes un couteau à la main, l'un de ceux qu'ils lui avaient laissé pour manger à sa demande.

-C'est fou ce que les Sang Purs peuvent oublier à quel point les moldus ont des armes. Prenez ce petit couteau à steak (il poignarda Nott dans le ventre) Vous pouvez pas savoir (il sortit le couteau) à quel point (il le replongea dans son corps) il peut être dangereux (et poignarda deux autres fois Nott avant de le laisser choir au sol).

Il licha le sang de la lame un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Puis comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose il reporta son regard sur Nott et plongea la lame en plein cœur la tourna et sorti le couteau de nouveau et le fit disparaître. Il se releva souriant cruellement et se tourna vers Avery. Il lui retira son masque et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as peur Avery? murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il mordilla ses lèvres et Avery finit par ouvrir la bouche. Harry glissa sa langue et engagea un combat sensuel et érotique. Il glissa une de ses mains derrière sa tête et de l'autre caressa le visage de l'homme. Au bout d'un moment il gagna la lutte et Avery s'abandonna au baiser. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry et d'un mouvement sec il lui rompit le cou.

-Tu embrasses très bien Avery. J'espère que tu as apprécié mon baiser d'adieu.

Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort et libéra son visage afin qu'il puisse parler.

-Qu'en dis-tu Tom? Le petit Harry Potter est-il assez sombre à ton goût?

-Je suis... impressionné... Potter, maintenant libère moi et mes hommes et tu seras libre.

-Libre de quoi Tom? demanda Harry en s'approchant de Dolohov en laissant ses mains caresser légèrement le Mange-mort. Il le contourna et appuya sa tête sur son épaule et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à son entre jambes et entreprit de le masturber lentement. Dolohov déglutit.

-Ne me touche pas Potter...

-Chhhhh, tu vas voir... tu vas aimer Dolohov, susurra Harry en défaisant le pantalon de l'homme, Je suis pas juste Maso, lui murmura-t-il.

Voldemort observa la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. La plupart de ses minions dans le même état. Il ignorait si c'était dû au fait que le jeune homme venait de tuer quinze de ses hommes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le fait qu'il ait tué deux homme de sang froid et d'y avoir prit plaisir ou le fait que le jeune sorcier s'abandonnait à des activités homosexuelles sans pudeur. Harry mordilla le cou de Dolohov et bientôt l'homme fut dur.

-Il paraît que seul un homme peu faire LA pipe de rêve à un autre. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles Antonin. Il s'accroupit devant lui et prit la verge dure dans sa bouche. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de son mât et etntrprit de le mordiller légèrement. Il enfonça la verge au fond de sa gorge et entreprit d'effectuer une succion. À peine quelques secondes plus tard Antonin Dolohov oublia vite qu'un homme le suçait et ondula le bassin pour instaurer le rythme. Il senti son orgasme monté et retint son souffle lorsque Harry attrapa ses couilles et se mit à jouer avec et les caressées. Il prit les deux dans sa bouche et les suça et les mordilla avec entrain avant de reprendre son membre dur en bouche. Il s'apprêtait à éjaculer lorsqu'une douleur lui vrilla l'entre-jambe lui coupant le souffle et le cri qui aurait dut s'élever. Le Mange-mort s'écroula au sol alors que Harry se releva une joie démente au fond des yeux.

-Je suis aussi Sado-Maso Antonin…Je t'avais dis que je t'arracherais les membres un par un avant de te mettre le feu et de vous regarder cramer, dit Harry d'un ton calme après avoir recracher la verge qu'il avait dans la bouche, J'espère que tu as au moins apprécié mon dernier cadeau avant ta mort Antonin. Parce que maintenant je vais m'activer à remplir ma promesse… Voyons voir… ton nez doit partir ce n'est vraiment pas esthétique… (Ressortant le couteau il entreprit de scier l'appendice sous les yeux horrifier de ses pairs), voila beaucoup mieux, tu es plus mignon ainsi… tu ressemble même à Voldy chéri, quand penses-tu Voldy?

Il reposa ses yeux sur le Mange-mort mutilé et plongea sur luit enfonça ses pouces dans les orbites, crevant ses yeux.

-Potter…, déglutit le Lord, Relâche nous et…

-Et quoi? Coupa froidement Harry en se relevant et en forçant une des mains de l'homme à quitter son visage malgré ses protestations et ses hurlements, il posa son pied à la base de l'épaule et maintint l'homme au sol, Vous aller me laisser partir comme si rien ne s'était passer? Laisse-moi rire… Tu m'excusera Antonin mais je n'ai rien pour t'arracher les ongles alors...(il tira sur le bras un craquement retentit puis appliquant plus de force il le lui arracha dans un bruit de chair et d'os Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur le Lord) Tu voulais m'avoir à ta merci Tom, tu voulais me voir brisé… alors apprécie ton œuvre vieux débris et regarde moi réduire toute ta jolie bande de bras cassé à néant.(Puis reportant son attention sur l'homme à ses pieds il ajouta) Pauvre Dolohov, voudrais tu que j'abrèges tes souffrances?

L'homme se mit à pleurer et geindre demandant pitié, puis fut pris de convulsions.

-Tout viens à point qui sait attendre… voilà tes souffrances sont finies Dolohov, la perte de sang a finie par venir à bout de toi. C'est fou ce que c'est plus jouissif de tuer ainsi voir la souffrance infligée à un autre et le voir mourir petit à petit, un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres, On ne pourra pas en dire de même pour vous tous qui achever vos victimes d'un simple Avada.

Il se tourna vers l'un des mange-mort en prononçant les dernières paroles et le sort fusa vers l'un des mange-mort le tuant sur le coup.

-Trop rapide…murmura Harry.

Il fit apparaître plusieurs bidon d'essence puis arrosa abondamment le corps puis avec les autres bidons ils arrosa les murs et les Mange-morts toujours prisonniers du sortilège.

-Et c'est maintenant que je vous dis adieu chers amis…Oh j'oubliais…

Il s'approcha de Voldemort rapidement et ressorti le couteau et trancha lentement sa gorge puis plongea l'arme dans son cœur et l'y laissa.

-Là j'ai finit…

Il claqua des doigts enflammant les coulisses d'essence et il transplanna. Le sortilège qui immobilisait les Mange-mort prit fin et plusieurs tentèrent de transplanner pour s'enfuir mais découvrirent le sortilège d'anti-transplannage en place et se ruèrent sur la sortie. Quelques uns des plus fidèle se ruèrent sur leur maître et tentèrent de lui sauver la vie. Ils découvrirent rapidement un sortilège était mis en place pour empêcher toute tentative de lui sauver la vie par magie.

* * *

><p>À l'extérieur Harry regarda avec joie le feu dévorer son ancienne demeure.<p>

-Ah, tu es sortie Mikette, Mikette, Mikettee ah tu es sortie Mikette de ce trou là, chantonna-t-il tout bas avant de tourner le dos et de disparaître dans la nuit un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.(3)

* * *

><p>Maintenant<p>

Ils réapparurent sur le seul dock interplanétaire de la Terre. Riddick se dirigea vers l'une des navettes dont la cale était ouverte.

-Non pas celle-là, s'écria Kayna s'élançant vers lui pour le retenir.

Avant que Riddick ne puisse s'éloigner, il fut happer dans la navette suivi d'Harry et de Kayna qui se trouvaient eux aussi dans le champ d'attraction pour tenter de faire reculer le Furyen. La porte de la navette se referma avant qu'ils n'aient pus sortir et un gaz soporifique fut activé, les plongeant tous les trois dans un profond sommeil. La navette décolla d'elle-même et disparu dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 8<p>

Oui je suis cruelle ^^

Étrangement une fois que j'ai eu finit d'écrire la capture d'Harry j'en avais assé, mais... Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait vomir ^^

Le chapitre 9 n'est pas encore commencé et il devrait prendre un peu plus de temps à écrire alors ne soyez pas surpris s'il n'y a pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine ou en fin de semaine. Sans compter que l'ouvrage va être un peu plus rock n' roll la semaine prochaine alors je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'écrire.

À plus

Luna

* * *

><p>(1) Le parat n'existe pas et je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler de la mesure pour les explosions... sans compté que ça ne me tentais pas de faire la recherche cette fois-ci (pas que je l'ai pas fait non plus :S) Bref tout ça pour dire que c'est une invention de ma part.<p>

(2) Pour votre gouverne cette chanson existe bel et bien et s'appelle Mikette, je l'ai chanté pendant des années au terrain de jeux en tant que campeuse ET monitrice. La chanson est trop longue pour l'écrire au complet et est presque une chanson à répondre.

(3) Au départ Harry était sensé chanté uniquement ce bout de Mikette puis je trouvais marrant de lui faire chanter le dernier couplet de la chanson et le dernier refrain, et je trouvais que cela collait bien à son évasion ^^


	10. Chapitre 9: La 9ème Symphonie

**Résumé** : Après une longue lutte contre le Monde Sorcier, Harry est arrêté pour Meurtre, Homicide, Vol et Trahison. Azkaban n'étant plus sûre (après qu'Harry l'ait fait imploser) le Ministère de la Magie envoi Harry à bord d'un vaisseau cargo en destination d'une prison intergalactique.

Après plusieurs années de cavales, Riddick se retrouve de nouveau les pieds et poings liés. Le Mercenaire responsable de sa capture l'embarque à bord d'un vaisseau cargo dans la section réservée aux plus dangereux criminels. Laissant ses instructions aux gardes de ne pas l'approcher, ou même de le bouger dans une autre cellule, il s'installe dans la section passager et s'endort.

**Avertissement **: Côté M pour Mature, Sexualité, Violence et **Langage** pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants. (Devrait être MA mais le sites ne la comme pas mis dans les choix... alors M)

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages. HP appartient à J.K. Rowling et Riddick à Jim et Ken Wheat. Tout personnage se rapprochant de la réalité est une pure coïncidence.

**Claimer**: JE possèdes Kayna Shades. Elle est tirée de mon imagination avec les jolis petits chatons qui gambadent après les bubulles dans ma tête ;p

**NA** : Ne se passe **pas** durant **Pitch Black**. C'est une fic **Post-Poudlard**. Cette fic est un **AU** avec **OC** et des **persos** possiblement **OOC** (bien que j'essaie de garder Riddick le plus près de son comportement possible, par contre **Harry EST OOC**) Le nom des lieux risque d'être Anglophone pour des raisons personnelles.

* * *

><p><em>pensées ou sons<em>

-_dialogues au loin_

-dialogues

-sssfourchhchcelanguesss

-**hurlements**

-télépathie

* * *

><p>Merci à: Sasu: comme toujours j'adore tes reviews (tu vois je n'ai pas oublié ma fic lol)<p>

Célénia: Même si c'est court c'est agréable de te lire ^^

aux lecteurs "silencieux": Merci de votre support... même si vous dîtes pas grand choses ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<em> La 9ème Symphonie de Beethoven<em>

-C'est une catastrophe… Une catastrophe… nous allons tous mourir… et tout ça parce que ces trois idiots ont réussi à s'enfuir malgré toutes nos précautions...

Molly faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld Place et maugréait contre tous les dieux.

-Je n'arrives pas à croire qu'Harry se soit enfui… Encore moins qu'il soit aussi… en colère contre nous… Nous ne lui avons rien fait et il nous tourne le dos comme si nous l'avions amené au gibet…

-Huh?

-Oh Ron, fit exaspérée Hermione, c'est une expression moldue… ça veut dire qu'Harry nous en veut comme si nous l'avions abandonné à son sort.

-Oh… j'avais compris…

-Allons du calme les enfants, je peux comprendre votre désarrois, et nous devons à tout prix retrouver Harry et les deux autres. Nous allons juste attendre qu'Harry utilise sa magie et nous serons sur lui en moins de deux, sourit calmement Dumbledore.

-Et s'il ne l'utilise pas? Après tout il a appris à ne pas attirer l'attention pendant son incarcération…fit Hermione

-Et il y a aussi le problème qu'il croit que depuis, où on l'a envoyé en prison, 9 ans se sont passés… ajouta Sirius

-Foutaise, s'exclama Malfoy Senior, ce ne sont que des mensonges que le temps passe plus vite sur certaines planètes…

-Exactement…

-**AAAAHHH**!

Les sorciers présents sursautèrent à l'arrivée soudaine et inattendue des Jyands et de leur serviteur.

-Messieurs, bien que je sois surpris que vous nous ayez trouvé, je suis heureux de vous revoir, sourit Dumbledore.

Les Jyands lui jetèrent un regard avant de le détourner très vite. Ils se déplacèrent lentement dans la pièce, le regard perçant et hautain alors qu'ils prenaient note de la noirceur des lieux.

-Vous serez heureux d'apprendre, que les trois armes ont été attrapée… nous savions qu'ils tenteraient de s'échapper ce pourquoi nous leur avions prévu une petite surprise…

-Ils ont… Vous savez où ils sont? S'étonna Molly.

-Bien évidemment que mes maîtres savent où ils sont… Les Jyands sont de grands visionnaires et voyants, ils savent tout…

-Oh… je … je l'ignorais. Bégaya Molly.

-Soyez heureux qu'ils ne vous punissent pas pour votre incompétence. Vous nous aviez promis que les armes resteraient enfermées le temps de les convaincre… heureusement ils ont été appréhendés avant qu'ils ne disparaissent entièrement…

Les sorciers regardèrent avec admiration ces incroyables êtres. Ce fut Dumbledore qui de nouveau brisa le silence.

-Et où est Harry?

Trois regards vides se posèrent sur lui et il vacilla, intimidé.

-Là où il se doit. En ce moment même, ils se font convaincre de se battre pour nous… soyez heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de dégâts pour les attraper. Traduisit le serviteur.

Soulagé plusieurs des sorciers s'assirent à la table. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants tournèrent les talons et s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque la voix de Ginny les arrêta.

-Et où est-il? Où est Harry?

Le serviteur pointa du doigt le plafond avec un sourire moqueur : « Là Haut » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

-Quand… quand reviendra-t-il? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

-Pour la bataille…

* * *

><p><em>Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands<em>

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

* * *

><p><em>Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands<em>

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

-hnnn…

Harry se réveilla la tête lourde un mal de tête martelant son crâne. Regardant autour de lui il prit note de ses environs. Le sol de métal froid, les parois grise et noire, le bourdonnement du moteur et le silence. Le doux silence. Et soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et entreprit de réveiller ses compagnons.

-Monsieur Riddick, Monsieur Riddick réveiller vous nous devons absolument retourner sur Terre…

Le Furyen se réveilla avec peine, un horrible mal de crâne s'incrustant dans son cerveau. Il fit comme Harry et regarda les alentours. Il se releva doucement et tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici, maugréa-t-il, nous devrions être sur Terre…

Harry secouait sans ménagement Kayna en lui hurlant dans les oreilles pour la réveiller.

-Miss Shades, Miss Shades, réveillez vous Miss Shades nous devons absolument aller sauver nos Maîtres...

Kayna se releva sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Le mal de crâne qui battait son plein ne lui disant rien qui vaille. À l'insistance d'Harry elle finit par ouvrir les yeux s'attirant un hoquet de surprise _Ooookkk... ça c'est pas normal_

-Excusez moi Miss Shades j'ignorais que vos yeux étaient ainsi... est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment piloter ce vaisseaux afin que nous retournions sur Terre au plus vite afin de sauver nos Maîtres...

Kayna sursauta. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour se rendre dans la cabine de pilotage et au jurons que Riddick lâcha elle ricanna.

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

Elle releva vivement la tête, cherchant l'origine du bruit et se massa les temples. Le mal de tête se faisant de plus en plus insistant.

-MISS SHADES VENEZ VOIR! fit la voix de Harry.

_Pouvais pas tomber plus bas_ Elle se leva et se rendit dans la cabine de pilotage en s'appuyant sur le mur pour l'aider à marcher. La tête lui tournait et pour une rare fois elle avait de la difficulté à voir.

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna cherchant d'où pouvait venir cet inlassable bruit agressant. Arrivée dans la cabine elle manqua s'écrouler de rire, De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il n'y avait aucune commande un simple tableau de bord leur indiquait la date et l'heure de jour ainsi que le nombre de jours restant à leur périples. Elle se roula par terre de rire avant de pouvoir se calmer et de s'asseoir et d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Vous trouvez cela drôle Miss Shades, gronda Riddick.

Cette fois elle fronça les sourcils. Le sourire s'effaçant de son visage elle observa les deux hommes.

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis…_

-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant vivement, lui arrachant un sifflement lorsque le mal de tête repris aussi tôt.

-Miss Shades vous allez bien? Demanda Riddick soucieux.

-Oookayy... that's creepy…

Les deux hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Et pendant ce court laps de silence elle put mieux situer l'étrange murmure et en saisir le sens.

_Détruisez les Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour les Jyands_

_Les Jyands sont nos amis, ils ne veulent que le bien de tous les peuples_

_Sauvons les Jyands des Necromongers, ils sont une menace pour nos maîtres_

La surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage, puis... la rage.

-Putain de bordel d'ostie de criss de tabarnak de merde de caliss de shit de motherfucker de **Aaarrrgh**.

Une dague apparue dans sa main et elle la planta dans les commandes. Un éclair s'échappa du panneau pour ensuite virer noir. Haletante elle retira la dague et se mit à la recherche de l'émetteur d'ondes toujours en proférant son chapelet d'injures et de sacres, dont certains très colorés firent frémir d'effroi les deux hommes(NA: Poves tit choux... noter le sarcasme dans ma voix).

Malgré tout ils la suivirent, puisque dans leur condition elle était la figure dominante, et bien sûr, celle qui dirige. Alors comme deux bons petits chiens ils la suivirent partout. Et lorsqu'elle cria de joie en sortant un petit haut parleur qui leur donna un mal de tête fou, ils voulurent sauter sur elle pour l'empêcher de détruire l'objet mais elle avait déjà démonté l'objet en pièce dans sa fureur. Le silence qui frappa leur esprit et ses oreilles la fit soupirer de soulagement.

-Nooon, il s'agissait du seul moyen de communiqué avec nos maîtres, s'effondra Harry.

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide et de quitter la pièce laissant les deux hommes pleurer la perte de l'objet 

_Ridicule et là je fais quoi moi coincer avec ces deux morons?_

* * *

><p>Trois semaines passèrent et elle avait fouiller le vaisseau de fond en comble trouvant tous les explosifs nécessaire à son bonheur et refoulant ses poches et ses capsules. Elle s'était enfermée dans l'une des cabines afin d'avoir la paix des deux toutous qu'étaient devenus les deux hommes les plus féroces qu'elle ait rencontré. Soupirant de désarois, et aussi parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être dans le noir vu leur situation actuelle elle sortit de sa cabine... pour tomber face à face avec Harry.<p>

-Miss Shades vous êtes enfin sortie, que je suis soulagé, il lui fit une accolade qu'elle repoussa aussi vite en lui tordant le bras.

-Écoute moi bien Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis tu me touche encore comme ça et c'est bye bye Potter, Jyands ou pas suis-je claire?

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête réprimant un cri de douleur. Riddick qui observait un peu plus loin s'écarta dès qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle entra dans la cabine qui aurait dût être celle de pilotage et regarda les écrans. Elle les toucha et marmonna une série de jurons tout en insultant les Jyands.

-L'un de vous deux peut me dire combien il reste de temps au voyage? fit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- 3 heures 18 minutes et 15 secondes, fit Riddick comme un robot..

-Putain de bordel d'ostie de criss de tabarnak de merde de caliss de shit de sonofabitch de motherfucker... On est mal! marmonna-t-elle.

_Et je fais quoi moi maintenant avec ces deux limaces?_

* * *

><p>Wahou il m'a pris du temps à écrire ce chapitre... et avec le down de l'écrivain ça ne m'a pas aidé.<p>

J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimer. Je sais que j'ai dit dans l'un des chapitre précédent que Kayna ne pouvait hypnotisé Riddick et Harry et c'est vrai... mais une cassette, en continu, avec un message subliminal dans votre sommeil ou en étant inconscient... ça fait des ravages. Et Kayna pourquoi elle n'est pas affectée? Les Jyands ignorait dès le départ qu'elle était une des "leur" alors leur plan de la navette a plus ou moins fonctionné, mais le martellement du message lui a tout de même donné un sacré mal de crâne. Elle serait resté plus longtemps inconsciente que ç'aurait finit par marché... mais ou est le plaisir de cette fic si ils sont tous controllés par les Jyands?

Aller à plus

Luna

(aller ma grande t'as presque fini ^^) Hey faut que je m'encourage moi aussi ;P

ps: je sais ce chapitre est plutôt (TRÈS) court, les suivants seront plus remplis ^^ promis L.


End file.
